15 Silence
by miss37
Summary: Jim Kirk is marooned on a strange planet that has a profound effect on humans. Carol and Jim's friends are puzzled by his disappearance and have to conduct an investigation to find him and whoever is responsible, while Jim is struggling to survive with his sanity intact on the strange world.
1. Chapter 1

Jim Kirk woke up not knowing where he was, nor how he got there. However, there was a bright, hot sun shining down on him, and he was sweating. He lay there a moment on the ground wondering just how long he had been lying there. Wherever he was, it was windy and hot. Dirt was blowing in his face as he sat up. He looked around him at what was a reddish landscape that reminded him of Mars, but there were rock formations that reminded him of Utah. His head felt horrible but he realized there was a pad lying beside him.

Jim picked up the pad and turned it on to find a message. He pressed play…

_Admiral Kirk, I'm sure you're very confused right now, but you're now part of a very real game. Once you activate this, you have five minutes to start moving. You don't want to know the consequences of remaining in one place too long…_

The recording paused, and Jim looked around him, but he stood up and then realized his right knee was rather swollen and painful. He started walking anyway, and the recording continued…

_There are a few places in this miserable landscape that contain drinkable water. In order to survive, you will have to locate them. Just remember…you're a hunted man._

Jim frowned at that as he kept moving. He wished he could remember how he arrived here and who had brought him there. A game? Perhaps the most disturbing part was _a hunted man. _Who was hunting him? And why? He certainly had no weapon, only the pad, and the recording was ended.

His mouth was dry already. He stopped a moment and looked around him. Where could there be water here? He realized that where there was water, there would be some sort of life…if there was any life on this planet. He was curious about what would happen if he stayed in one place for more than five minutes. Was that just a taunt, a false warning? He could not remember how he got here nor who brought him here.

Jim walked for about thirty minutes and he had to stop. He leaned on a rocky outcropping that projected a little shade from the sun. Sweat dripped off his chin as it had run down his face and head while he walked. His shirt was soaked with sweat. He knew he had to find water soon or he would not survive long sweating like this. He walked through the small canyon between the rocks which was shaded and nearly dark in some areas, and right in the darkest part, there was water. He knelt and started to drink some of the water but then he smelled it first. It did not smell funny or like it had chemicals in it, so he drank his fill. It was sure cold and tasted good. It was much cooler where he was and he wished he did not have to go back out in that hot sun but according to his tormentor, he could not stay still more than five minutes.

Jim stood up and looked around him again. He shivered as he felt the coolness of the place on his sweaty body, and he also had the feeling he was being watched. He trudged on through what seemed like a narrow canyon and soon came out into a wider area where it was much warmer. He supposed this part of the canyon held heat like the dark part held coolness. He was thinking about this situation, and he was starting to become angry at the thought of someone ordering him around for their amusement. He saw no point in his having to wander around here. He realized he could smell some sort of fragrance as well, and it smelled like flowers, but he saw no flowers around this area where he was now.

As Jim came to the end of the canyon, he could see what looked like wide-open, reddish sanded desert. In the far distance, he could see what looked like either more rocks or forest. He was not sure at the moment. Then he noticed a sign stuck on the side of the rocky canyon wall: _**YOUR NEW INSTRUCTIONS. **_

"My what!?" Jim asked. He looked around him. "I'm already tired of this game!" he yelled and heard nothing but his echoing voice in return. He reached into the hole in the rock where he could see another pad. He pulled it out and turned it on.

_"Well, Admiral, you've made it further than I would have thought you would without help. Then again, you were always a showoff. You'll soon know what it is to be hunted. You best be on your toes, and if your own life isn't enough to keep you moving, take a look at the screen."_

Jim scowled as he looked at the screen, and suddenly, he felt the worst rage he had ever felt as he saw a picture of Carol, his wife, and Alex, his five year old.

_"They're always under pretty tight security, but there are ways. Get moving, Admiral. I know you've gotten used to telling everyone what to do but this time, you will follow orders, or your family will become pawns in this game."_

The recording ended and Jim threw the pad, breaking it into pieces on the rocks. He would survive this somehow, and he would find out who was behind it. He did not recognize the voice. Someone who doesn't like authority? They think they should be in authority? Why him? As he began walking again, he was thinking. He was sure it had to be someone whom he had had under his command before…or maybe they were under his command now. No one he was close to would do something like this, so it had to be someone in the background who was bitter. He had dealt with bitter people before. He just hoped he did not end up injured this time. The fear of being hunted? Yes, he had had that fear before when he was on Delta Vega. Two creatures had chased him…wanting to eat him. He shivered at the thought of that. If it had not been for the older Spock, he would have been done for.

As Jim walked, he heard a loud, piercing sound that sounded like a creature. He looked behind him but did not see anything. He was out in the wide-open now with nothing to take cover under or behind. He thought maybe the best thing to do was run. If he could make it across this vast plain, perhaps he would be more hidden when he reached the other side. He began running and could see the rocks and even trees on the other side of this desert. His knee was protesting his running but he kept going anyway. However, the heat finally made him have to slow down. He was drenched in sweat now but the other side looked closer. He wanted to remember how he got here and who was behind this. He thought hard as he walked but he did not remember hurting his knee nor being kidnapped. Whoever was behind all this must have given him some sort of tranquilizer that affected his memory as well.

Carol Marcus Kirk sat in Jim's office waiting for him. He had been gone when she got up this morning. He had not awakened her. No one, not even Ajah, Jim's secretary knew where he was, and Ajah usually knew everything. He had not known of any early morning meetings that Jim had been going to. As Carol sat looking out the window, she felt like she was being watched. She had brought Alex along and he was running around the office.

Ajah came into the office. "I've checked everywhere," he said. "There have been no meetings this morning."

"Ajah, come over here," Carol replied.

Ajah went over to her. "Yes, Ma'am?"

"Do you ever have the feeling you're being watched?"

Ajah frowned as he looked out the window. "I have had that feeling lately, Ma'am. Do you think someone has been watching the Admiral?"

"I don't know but he's missing. Jim has never left without telling me where he's going or at least leaving a note. If he has to suddenly go out to do something, he leaves a note. Now, you don't even know where he is, and I'm concerned. And yes, I feel like someone is watching us."

Ajah's eyes began to glow with electrical charge, which was one of the side-effects of experiments he had been subjected to before Jim Kirk and his crew rescued him from Nervala Four. "I am here, and no one is going to take you out of this office if I can help it," he declared.

Carol looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, Ajah, but I'm worried about Jim."

"So am I. There are no meetings that I wouldn't know about, even if they were top secret."

"Then where is he?"

"Did he get up during the night?"

"I don't know. I must have been very tired and completely asleep because he wasn't there when I woke up this morning. I don't know what happened."

"Then something happened during the night. Perhaps security has the footage."

"Why would they not say something?"

"Good question. Obviously something weird is going on. I think you should stay here for now until we figure this out. If someone has taken the admiral, they may be watching you."

"You should inform Captain Spock about this, as well as Admiral Winston."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Ajah left the office. He supposed he could tell Spock first. He sent a message to Spock, who was on the Enterprise and also on a mission. However, he got an almost immediate reply. He turned the display on and saw Spock's familiar Vulcan face. "Ajah," he said. "Your message read: urgent. Is there a problem?"

"Yes," Ajah replied. "Admiral Kirk is missing. He disappeared some time during the night."

Spock was silent a moment. "What do you mean, disappeared?"

"Carol came to the office this morning looking for him because he was not home when she got up. No one knows where he is. There were no early meetings this morning, and no one has heard from him. Carol said that it is unlike him to leave without at least leaving her a message or waking her and telling her where he is going. I have searched for him, contacted his subordinates and have not been able to track him down."

"If you do not hear from him in the next three hours, contact me again. I will complete this mission and will return to Earth."

"Yes, Sir. Do you think I should tell Admiral Winston?"

"Yes. I believe you should."

"I will."

The transmission ended. Ajah thought perhaps he should go to Admiral Winston's office and tell him this in person, although he was always nervous when he had to go there. He would just go anyway.

Admiral Winston's office was on the top floor of the building. Ajah got into the turbo lift and came out on that floor. He stopped a moment to make sure his uniform was straight before he walked over to the secretary. "I need to see the admiral," Ajah said.

Felonia smiled. "Hi, Ajah," she replied. "What's going on?"

"Admiral Kirk is missing."

Felonia scowled. "Missing?"

"Yes. I have to talk to Admiral Winston about this."

"I'll ask if he can see you."

"Thanks."

Ajah waited while Felonia called in to Admiral Winston's office. Felonia was a Vulcan, but she was not like most Vulcan's that Ajah had met because she did not hide all her emotions. Instead, she was very sociable. She had long hair and had atypical greenish-brown eyes. Ajah had never seen a Vulcan like her, and she seemed to like his company.

Felonia soon hung up the phone. "He'll see you in a few minutes," she said. "In the meantime, you could sit and talk to me a little while."

Ajah smiled slightly and sat in the chair across from her desk. "So, what do we talk about today?" he asked.

"Anything you want. Why do you think Admiral Kirk is missing?"

"Because it's unusual for him to disappear like this without telling his wife where he's going."

"Oh." Felonia was silent a moment. "Do you think you will ever get married?"

"Maybe."

"Would you consider dating another species?"

"I might."

Felonia narrowed her eyes as she could see his slight grin. "Are you teasing me?"

"Maybe. Are you asking me out?"

"Maybe."

Ajah smiled then. "I might be a shocking date."

"You are so odd, Ajah. I've read some of your novels and I have played some of your holonovels as well."

"Are you impressed?"

"I am. You've become quite the writer. I especially enjoyed _The Desert of Torment. _That one was rather creepy."

"Well, I do like to dive into all sorts of genres. Some people like scary stuff, testing grounds, things like that."

"What do you think it would really be like to be stranded in the desert?"

"I actually went out to the desert when I wrote that story. It's quite accurate."

"So, you're one of those authors who actually gets into his writing."

"I try to. Do you write?"

"No. I only type what I'm told. I could never write a story."

"I've been writing since I was a child. I was always quiet, didn't have many friends, but I was somewhere else most of the time."

"You didn't like talking to other people?"

"Not much."

"You're kinda quiet now."

"Sometimes."

Just then, Felonia's intercom beeped. "Yes sir," she said as she pressed the button.

"Send Ajah in," Admiral Winston replied.

Felonia looked at Ajah. "He'll be right in, Sir."

Ajah stood up. "Wish me luck," he said.

"Good luck. So, when are we going to have a date?" Felonia asked. "Maybe we could play one of your novels."

"Maybe we could. I'll let you know."

Ajah went on to Admiral Winston's office. The admiral was sitting behind his desk. "Come on in," Winston said. "Have a seat."

Ajah sat down across from Admiral Winston and waited while the admiral finished writing something. He then looked at Ajah. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Sir, Admiral Kirk is missing. We wanted to know if you know where he is. Did you send him on some secret mission?"

Winston scowled at that question. "Are you questioning me, Ajah?"

"No, Sir. We just wondered if you know where he is. His wife is worried."

"I haven't sent Admiral Kirk on any secret missions. I'm not in a habit of sending people on missions and keeping their families worried. How long has he been missing?"

"We are not sure. Carol said he was gone this morning when she got up. It's not like him to simply disappear like that, Sir."

"Has anything strange happened lately?"

"Not that I am aware of."

"Who knows? Perhaps he went off to get something special for her without her knowing."

"And be gone this long, Sir?"

Admiral Winston had to admit himself that it was odd for Kirk to be out of touch. "I'll see what I can find out," he said. "In the meantime, you contact his friends and see if they know anything."

"Yes, Sir."

"Hopefully, we'll find out he's simply out doing an errand of some sort."

"Yes, Sir."

Ajah left that office and stopped at Felonia's desk as she stood up. "No luck?" she asked.

"No," Ajah replied. "The admiral doesn't even know where he is."

"You're worried too."

Ajah looked at her with his light blue eyes which were starting to glow slightly as they did when he was upset. "I am," he replied. "I'll call you." Felonia watched him leave the office. She hoped he would call.

Ajah went back down to his own office where Carol was still waiting. "Well?" she asked.

"Admiral Winston doesn't know where he is," Ajah said.

"There's something wrong."

"Well, surely security caught something if there was anything to catch."

"Right."

"I can find out something. I'll get Solan in on this. He's always wanting something different to do. But I think you should stay here until I do find something. You will be safe here."

Carol was silent a moment. "You think we're in danger?" she asked.

"I don't know, and until we do know, I would rather you and Alex would be safe."

"Thank you, Ajah."

Ajah left the office and stood outside for a few moments to figure out just what he should do first. He would contact Solan first. He knew where Solan was working at the moment so he got a transport and went over to the hangar where Solan picked up cargo to transport. Solan was busy with an inventory pad when Ajah arrived.

"Solan!" Ajah called as he entered the hangar.

Solan looked up from his pad. "Ajah, what brings you here?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you."

"Sure. What's going on? You got a day off or something?"

"No. Can we talk somewhere more private?"

Solan just looked at him a moment. "Yeah. Come on."

Ajah followed him into his ship and they stopped in the galley. "So, what's going on?" Solan asked. "Is Admiral Kirk about to go on some dangerous mission again?"

"I wish it was that," Ajah replied. "He's missing."

"Missing? What do you mean, missing?"

"He disappeared sometime during the night. This morning, Carol came to the office thinking he had come in early. Admiral Winston hasn't sent him on any missions."

"Have you checked security cameras?"

"Not yet. I'm about to try and get those. I think we need someone with some pull to get them. Spock is on a mission but he'll be back as soon as he's done with it."

"Well, why didn't you ask the Admiral to ask for them?"

"I'm not used to this sort of investigation."

"Alright. I have a run to make. Where's Carol now?"

"I told her to stay at Admiral Kirk's office. She and Alex are both there."

"That's good. I suppose they could come with me on my run, and if you get the security footage, we can study it while we're taking this shipment to Jupiter station."

"Right. Wish me luck."

"Hey, just show them your electrifying personality."

"Very funny. That's Helek who likes to do that."

"Take him with you."

"I'm not sure where he is right now. He could be on the mission with Captain Spock."

"Just do your best. I have to get this inventory sorted out and just let me know what you find."

"I'll get back to you."

Ajah left the hangar feeling rather nervous about his mission. He was one of those people who liked to stay in the background and give support, not lead a mission, but today, he had to find out for himself. He went over to the apartment complex where Admiral Kirk lived and went inside to find the security office. It was not hard to find so he went in. "Excuse me," Ajah said.

The security officer stood up. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I'm Ajah. I'm Admiral Kirk's personal assistant. Have you seen Admiral Kirk since yesterday?"

The officer considered that. "My shift began this morning, but I did see him come in before I left yesterday."

"Who was on duty last night?"

"That was Jarek."

"I need the security footage from last night. Admiral Kirk is missing."

"Missing?" The officer stood up and attempted to bring up the footage from the night before, but a message flashed on the computer screen: _**DATA UNAVAILABLE. **_He was puzzled by this. "Now, wait a minute. It can't be unavailable." He tried again, but got the same message. He looked at Ajah. "It looks like it has been erased."

Ajah frowned. "Who has authorization to erase data like that?" he asked.

"It takes intimate knowledge of the system."

"So anyone who can get into it could do it?"

"This is a very secure system. It would have to be done from the inside."

"Does Jarek live in this complex?"

"Jarek couldn't have done that from here."

"Then where would it have to be done?"

"From the central computer terminal. This is just a monitoring station. The data is stored there."

Ajah thought this was getting worse all the time. "So, you're telling me that someone from the central computer terminal erased this data?" he asked.

"It would have to be," the officer, whose name was Mike, answered.

"You need to report this. How do I get to the central computer terminal? Do you know anyone who works there?"

"The central computer terminal is downtown in the city security building."

"Right. And it'll be like getting through planet security to get in there. I'll see you. Like I said, report that."

Ajah went outside and took out his communicator to contact Solan. He told him what he had found out and where he had to go. "I have Carol and Alex here with me now," Solan said. "So they're safe. You should get Admiral Winston in on this."

"I guess you're right," Ajah replied. "Are you leaving now?"

"I'm leaving in about thirty minutes. Good luck and keep me informed."

"I will."

Ajah ended that transmission. He would have to contact Admiral Winston again, so he went to his own living quarters which was just a small apartment where he lived alone. He was a writer, so living alone was a choice. He went over to his own communication area and sent a message to Admiral Winston's office. Of course, Felonia answered.

"Hi, Ajah," she said with a smile.

"Hello, Felonia. I need to speak with the Admiral," Ajah said. "We have a big problem."

"Like what?"

"It's looking more and more like Admiral Kirk has been a victim of foul play."

"I'll get this message to him as soon as possible. He's in a meeting right now and can't be disturbed."

"I need Admiral Winston to get into the central computer terminal in the downtown security building. Someone deleted security footage from Admiral Kirk's building the night he was abducted. It's looking more and more like that's the case."

Felonia was taking notes and she looked very concerned. "As soon as his meeting is over, I will tell him, and he'll be in touch with you."

"Thank you. Make sure you let him know this is very urgent."

"I will, Ajah."

"By the way, I think I would like to have lunch with you sometime. I don't know how busy I'll be the next few days but, it would be nice."

Felonia smiled. "Anytime is good for me."

"I'll let you know."

Ajah ended that transmission. He had to find Helek. He would have to find where he was assigned to work, but he was usually working with some electrical power system. He supposed he could try to contact someone with personnel, and maybe they would know. He remembered that Priscilla worked in the personnel office. Maybe she could help him. He would just go there rather than trying to explain all this over a computer terminal where the message might be intercepted and heard.

As Ajah walked outside, he suddenly wondered if he was being watched too. He looked around him but did not see anyone looking in his direction particularly. He would just get a transport rather than walking. Soon, he was on his way and arrived at the personnel office quickly. He went inside after he looked around the area outside. He had an eerie feeling about this whole situation. He went inside to find a front desk with a Vulcan there as well. "May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, I am Ajah, and I am looking for Priscilla," Ajah replied.

The Vulcan pressed a button. "Priscilla, there is someone here to see you. His name is Ajah."

"Send him on back," Priscilla replied.

The Vulcan pressed another button and a door opened. "You may proceed to room ten."

"Thank you," Ajah replied. That Vulcan was a lot like Spock in his precise way of speaking.

Ajah went down the hallway until he came to the right office. He rang the door chime. "Enter!" Priscilla said from inside.

Ajah went in and Priscilla met him with a hug. "How have you been?" she asked. "I have not seen you in quite a while."

"I am doing well," Ajah replied. "Do you know where Helek is working?"

"I can find out. Is something wrong?"

"I am afraid so." Ajah explained to her what was happening. "I need some help."

"I will be glad to help you."

"I am not sure what the course of action should be at this point. Captain Spock will be back from his mission in approximately two days, and Solan should be back in two days. I am attempting to gather all the information I can before they arrive."

"He just vanished," Priscilla said thoughtfully.

"Yes. Somehow, they even got him out of his apartment without Carol knowing it."

"This is odd. Do you think they threatened him?"

"I do not know, but whoever it is, they are very stealthy."

Priscilla typed in her computer. "Helek is working at the central power conduit," she said. She looked at him. "I'll just bet he's loving that."

"I would believe that," Ajah replied. "I have not had the need to absorb any energy lately, but I have a feeling that day is coming fast."

"Maybe. Would you like me to send him a message from here?"

"I would rather tell him in person. There is something not right about this. Someone from central security did this. It is the only way the data could have been deleted."

"I understand. When I am off work, I can come and help you."

"I will let you know."

Ajah left that office and as he walked outside, he had the same feeling of being watched. If someone was watching him, they had to be involved in this abduction. His communicator chirped as he was about to board a transport. The call was from Admiral Winston. "Yes, Sir," Ajah answered.

"I was very disturbed about the information you sent me, Ajah," Admiral Winston said. "Are you certain the data has been deleted?"

"That's what I was told, Sir."

"You know what this means, do you not?"

"I do."

"I'll give you clearance to get into that building."

"I was going to get Helek to help me since everyone else is busy. I have had the strangest feeling of being watched, Sir. I do not know if it is simply my nervousness, or if I am being watched."

"Take it easy. Perhaps you should have someone else with you, but do not let anyone else know about this."

"I have discussed it only with people I can trust."

"By the time you arrive at central security, you'll have clearance."

"Yes, Sir."

"And be careful. If someone there deleted that, they can cause you trouble if they think you are getting too close."

"Yes, Sir."

"Winston out."

The transmission ended and Ajah soon arrived at the central power conduit that powered most of the city. He went inside and asked to see Helek who was working at the central core. "It is urgent that I talk to him," Ajah said. "Admiral Winston sent me."

"I can take you to him," the attendant said.

They boarded a transport and were soon zooming through the place which was quite large, understandably. Ajah did not like the ride since it was so fast but they made it to the core where Helek was. He was surprised to see Ajah there. "What brings you down here to the working folks?" he asked with his eyes glowing.

"A big problem," Ajah replied.

Helek just stared at him a moment. "I'm listening."

"It's Admiral Kirk. We think he's been abducted."

"Abducted?"

"We need to talk about this in private."

"This is about as private as you get. No one else works this far into the core but me. It's too dangerous for those affected by electricity."

Ajah explained the situation to Helek. "I need your help," Ajah said.

"Well, if I'm going off on some mission, Admiral Winston will have to give me leave from this job or I'll be fired."

"I'm sure he will." Ajah put his hands on his hips. "Are you absorbing power down here?"

Helek smiled with his teeth even glowing. "What do you think?"

"Maybe I should power up. I have been feeling like someone is watching me all day."

Helek frowned. "I'll show you the best place."

Ajah followed him and he absorbed an ample supply of power from a relay. "That feels pretty good," he said.

"It's raw power. So, I have to tell my supervisor that I'm on a mission."

"Great. Go ahead."

Helek's supervisor did not have a problem with him going on a mission for Starfleet since he knew he was a member. They went back outside and stopped on the sidewalk. "Do you feel it?" Ajah asked.

"I do," Helek replied.

"Someone is very interested in what I am doing. Did they not think we would figure out that the Admiral was missing?"

"I don't know, but they probably just want to make sure we're not getting too close."

"Why would anyone abduct Admiral Kirk?"

"I don't know, but we have to discover some sort of trail. If that data can't be found, we may be at a dead end."

"Do not say dead."

"Sorry, but I don't know what we'll do if we can't find any clues. We should find out if any ships left out of here in a hurry last night, if anyone saw him at the depot or anywhere."

"We have a lot of work to do before Solan and Spock return from their missions in two days."

"Maybe we can have enough by then that we can all figure something out."

"We should stay together. First we will go to the central security building and find something there."

"I'm with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Jim collapsed with exhaustion as he finally reached the edge of the scraggly forest he now could see. It was made up of odd-looking trees that had little foliage, and looked somewhat like deformed pine trees. He hoped there was water in there somewhere as he tried to crawl on into the forest. He had heard that strange noise again while he walked across the wide-open spaces, but he could hear nothing else. He did not think he had ever been on such a silent planet. He just wanted out of the sun as much as possible. He thought he already had a blistered face and neck and his lips felt chapped. He finally made it into the trees. They were scraggly but they did provide a little shade from the beating down sun. He was beginning to wonder just how long the days were on this planet. He felt like it had been hours that he had spent crossing that desert. Then again, he did not see anything yet that did not look like a desert. He wondered if the whole planet was like this. As he crawled into the place, he did actually find a water hole which was nestled among some rocks. He knelt beside it and stopped himself long enough to smell the water, but it had no odors so he drank some of the water, and it was actually cold. He let himself sink to the ground beside the water hole. He was exhausted but he could not help but remember that he could not stop more than five minutes. Why? What would happen? He could go no further and he had to rest. He crawled over among some rocks, hoping that whoever was tracking him could not find him there, and he let himself sink into sleep.

Jim awoke hearing something that sounded like sniffing. He was suddenly wide awake and sat up. His breath quickened as he realized it was definitely sniffing he was hearing. Was something hunting him? They had caught up with him. He sat up and tried to see over the rocky wall he was behind. He could only see the back of whatever it was, and it was furry and looked big. He could only imagine a mouth full of sharp teeth waiting to devour him. He backed up toward the rear area of the rocks he was hiding in where there was another way out. He climbed over the rocks and hurried around the next rocky outcropping. He heard a snarl as he began to run out into the forest. He hoped there was somewhere he could hide that that creature could not get to. He ran as fast as he could through the trees and finally saw a small cave, but that was not where he wanted to hide. He would be trapped in there. He had no weapon or anything.

Jim was torn about the cave but he made a split-second decision and went into the cave, hoping he would find a small place to squeeze into or a way out the back. The cave had a small entrance but it opened out into a large cavern. It was also very dark, but Jim kept going. Just enough light came in that he could see where he was going. About middle way of the cave, there was a fork, so he went left. To his surprise, this tunnel became more narrow and shorter until he had to crawl. He hoped he was not heading for a dead end but he could see dim light at the other end of this tunnel and he hoped it was a way out. He kept crawling until he came to a small opening that he could squeeze out through.

As Jim got out through the opening, he wasted no time. He started running. He knew if that animal was sniffing out his trail, it would go through that cave, and would have to squeeze through that small tunnel, and might not be able to get out through that opening he came through. He ran until he could hardly breathe and then slowed down. He was in shape but he could not run forever. He had to conserve some energy to keep moving. His side was starting to hurt now and there was no definite trail. He wondered if this entire planet was like this. Were there any inhabitants? If there were, he wondered how far away they were. He had heard nothing much but silence on this planet so he did not think there was any air traffic or space travel.

After walking for what felt like hours, Jim realized the sun was starting to go down. He was not sure if that was something to be glad about or if it was a bad thing for him. Would that animal rest during the night? Would it keep coming after him? He held his side as he walked. His knee was certainly not feeling any better after all that running, but he kept going. Finally, the heat of the day started to fade and stars began to appear. As the color of the sky faded, he could see the blackness of night and saw no signs of any sort of space travel or satellites. It was eerily quiet…not even the sounds of night animals or anything. He wondered if the whole planet was made of sand. He had not seen anything else yet.

Jim walked until he had to stop. He leaned against a tree wondering how much longer he could go without sleep. He did not know how long he had slept when he did lie down but he did not feel like it was very long. He stood there leaning on the tree a few minutes getting his breath back and trying to relax his muscles as he was smelling that flowery fragrance even stronger now but still, he saw no signs of flowers. Then he heard a distant cry of what he thought was probably that creature that was stalking him. Fear gripped his heart. He started moving again. Darkness had created eerie shadows in the forest, and he could see what almost looked like glowing eyes lighted by the moon which had come up almost as suddenly as the sun had gone down. However, there was not only one moon, but three, as he could see the other two coming over the horizon. Where could he hide? As he walked, he began to get into taller trees, trees that did not look like they were growing in a desert, and finally, he was in a giant forest of trees that looked even taller than the Redwoods, but something else he noticed was that there were flickering lights up in those trees, and then he realized there were tree houses up there. Was he walking into a village?

Jim kept moving and finally saw a fire in a large clearing in the trees, and the trees surrounding it had a network of treehouses that were connected by walkways. He had never seen anything like it. Jim suddenly realized he was surrounded by beings who seemed to glisten in the moonlight, and their eyes glowed. However, he could see that they had wings on their backs, but they were humanoid. They had some feathers but also had luminescent skin that looked like it was bluish-purple.

Jim swallowed hard as he tried to get over his fascination. "I'm not here to hurt you," he said, hoping they could understand him as he realized they had weapons like spears. "My name is Jim Kirk. I was stranded here by someone and I've been hunted all day by some creature out there in the desert, and…" Jim suddenly felt incredibly exhausted. "Please, I mean you no harm."

One of the bird people stepped out in front of Jim. This one seemed to have more feathers on his head than the others. "How did you come to be on this planet?" he asked with a strong accent, but it was English none the less.

"Someone brought me here and stranded me in the desert," Jim replied. "I don't know how I got here. They've been tracking me."

"You have been hunted by the feettal. It is a dangerous animal. You need water and rest. You are welcome here, Jim Kirk. I am Garath, the leader of the Garre. Come."

Jim followed them into the camp, feeling even more weary as he went. He thought he was starting to relax and it made him feel more exhausted. The Garre? He had not heard of this species. As they neared the light of the fire, he could tell more about them. Their heads were covered with feathers rather than hair, and they had some feathers on their face, some around their waist and down to their thighs as well, and on their feet, and their skin was definitely light bluish-purple. He wanted to know more about them, but he hoped they were about to show him where he could sleep.

"You can stay with my family and me," Garath said. "I should like to know more about you."

Jim nodded. Then he realized he had to climb a long ladder to get up to the treehouse since he could not fly. He looked at the rope ladder hoping he would not fall off it, but he began to climb simply putting one hand and one foot above the other, slowly ascending until he was finally at the walkway and Garath helped him up. The rope ladder was rolled up and Jim was taken into the treehouse where Gareth lived with his wife. Jim was surprised when he saw the woman. He thought she was very beautiful with her bluish-purple skin and feathers as well. She had feathers where eyebrows and eyelashes would be and had beautiful white feathers covering most of her except her arms and legs. "My wife, Qharri," Garath said. "We should fix him a place to sleep and give him some water." Garath looked at Jim. "Are you hungry?"

Jim wondered if hungry was the word. He had not thought much about eating. He was so thirsty and scared, he had only thought about water. "Yes, I am," he replied. "But I'm so tired."

"You will rest better if you eat."

Jim wondered what they ate, but they had him sit down in a chair at their table and brought him a plate of food that smelled incredibly good. Jim wondered if that was because he was so hungry, but there was meat and greens and bread. He hoped maybe this alien food would not upset his stomach like some did. He took a bite, and it was all very good. As he ate, he started to feel a little better.

"Where do you come from, Jim Kirk?" Garath asked.

"I come from Earth," Jim replied. "I don't know what your planet is called."

"It is Garresant. It is not a highly populated planet, but there are some other tribes which live scattered. You are from far away?"

"I don't know. I've never been to this planet. Have you seen humans before?"

"We have. One has come here often lately. He seemed to be surveying the planet."

"Do you know his name?"

"No. He did not approach us. He seemed to want to stay to himself mostly."

"Maybe he is the one who brought me here."

"I do not know. No one knows you are here?"

Jim shook his head. "I'm not sure how this happened. I woke up here."

"Perhaps you will remember after you rest."

"I hope so. I'm sure my wife has realized something's wrong by now."

"You have a family?"

"Yes. My wife and one child. I'm an Admiral in Starfleet."

"I do not know of this Starfleet."

"We're a peace-keeping armada and try to bring peace among worlds and bring other worlds into our circle so we can all help each other."

"Even planets like ours?"

"It's usually space-faring species."

"More advanced than us."

"You have a wonderful place here."

Jim finished his meal, and they showed him to his place to sleep which was a hammock woven out of what looked like vines, but there were also blankets that were so soft, Jim wondered if they were made of feathers. He lay down in the hammock and then he knew just exactly how exhausted he really was. He was soon asleep and was too tired to dream of anything.

On Earth, Ajah and Helek arrived at the central security building and went inside. As they approached the front desk, they found that Admiral Winston had already cleared them to enter the facility. Lieutenant Sophie Brand was their guide and showed them where to go to find the information they were looking for.

"If the information has been deleted, can it be retrieved?" Ajah asked.

"If it has been cycled through the entire process, it cannot be," Sophie replied.

"Then we may be at a dead end."

"Possibly, but we will see."

The technician began searching for the correct data from the night before. As he searched the database, he did not find any footage from the apartment complex where Admiral Kirk lived. "I'm afraid there's nothing there," the ensign said.

"Who could delete this data?" Ajah asked.

"It would take authorization from a supervisor," Sophie answered.

"Could a supervisor do it alone?"

"Yes."

"Well, we need to know who the supervisors are and which are not here today."

Sophie went to a computer terminal and brought up a personnel list. "I can't believe any of them would be involved in something like this," she said.

"It doesn't matter what you believe," Helek replied. "Someone is covering up something."

"Is there anyone here who was under direct command of Admiral Kirk? Have you heard anyone who complained about it?" Ajah asked.

"Well, Lieutenant Jarvis served aboard the Enterprise as security personnel," Sophie replied.

"What is his attitude about it?"

"I really haven't heard him say."

"Does he like being in security?"

"I don't know."

"Is there anyone else?" Ajah asked.

"No."

"We need to see Lieutenant Jarvis."

"He is not here now. He comes in at a later shift."

"We'll just take these files," Helek said. "Lieutenant Jarvis has not suddenly taken leave, has he?"

"No. He is scheduled for today."

"We have to see him. Is his address included in this file?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

Ajah and Helek left that building. "Well, what do we do now?" Helek asked. "Do you believe her?"

"We find Lieutenant Jarvis," Ajah replied. As he was looking at the datapad. "I don't see that we have a choice but to believe her right now. We have to go and talk to him." He looked at Helek. "Do you have a suspicion?"

"I thought she was just a little too cooperative."

"Well, Admiral Winston did contact them."

When they had the address, they got a transport to a small, rather old apartment complex, and went inside. "His apartment is on the fifth floor," Ajah said.

They got into the turbo lift and went up to the floor. They found the right apartment building and rang the door chime. For a moment, everything was silent but then the door opened. A tall, dark-skinned human who looked like he worked out plenty stood in the door, not wearing his Starfleet uniform but workout clothes. "Ajah," he said. "Helek. What brings you here?"

"We need to talk to you," Ajah replied.

"Must be serious."

"It is."

"Come on in."

They went into the apartment which smelled like apples and cinnamon. "So you remember us?" Ajah asked.

"How could I forget?" Jarvis asked. "What's this visit about?"

"Have you heard that Admiral Kirk is missing?" Ajah asked.

"No. What does that have to do with me?"

"Maybe nothing. You heard anyone complaining lately?"

"At work? All the time. Anyone in particular you're curious about?"

"Anyone who may have worked with you, or was complaining about Admiral Kirk."

Jarvis thought. "Lieutenant Stow. He was aboard the Enterprise too. He complained then too."

Ajah and Helek were surprised. "So, he works at the facility where you work now?" Helek asked.

"Yeah."

"That's odd," Ajah said. "Has he been complaining a lot lately?"

Jarvis chuckled at that. "He has always been a complainer."

"About Admiral Kirk?"

"He didn't particularly like being under his command. He had thought Admiral Kirk got Hendorff killed on purpose because they were kinda like rivals. Stow spent a lot of time on the holodeck sometimes."

"Doing what?"

"He liked playing your holonovels after you began writing them and creating. I went with him once."

"Did he have a favorite?"

"_Desert of Torment. _Actually, he was always wondering what it would be like to go on a hunt in the desert. He was fascinated with hunting species in the galaxy."

"A hunt in the desert?"

"Yeah. He used to talk about some planet he studied called…um…Garresant, I think. It was just some planet he had learned about on shore leave at a space station. Some space explorers had been there. It has a lot of desert but also a tribe of bird people. Actually, it's several tribes. Some are very hostile. And there are these creatures that live there, some cat-like creature. Sounds weird, huh?"

"Quite. Has he been talking about this planet? Admiral Kirk?"

"He thought Admiral Kirk shouldn't have been promoted because of his way of doing things on the ship. Some of it was against the Prime Directive but he got promoted anyway, while the rest of his crew got nothing for their part in it…according to him. I do remember him saying he wondered how Kirk would survive alone, without his crew to rescue him."

"You didn't report that?" Ajah asked.

"I didn't think anything of it. It seemed like just bitter, idle talk. You think he kidnapped the admiral?"

"Someone did. And someone erased the footage from the security to cover it up."

"And you think I did it? No way, Man. I have nothing against Kirk. He gave me a good recommendation for my job."

"Someone had to help him or the footage would have been seen. Is he close to anyone there?"

"He and Lieutenant Brand seemed a little cozy."

"Lieutenant Brand?" Ajah asked.

"Yeah. I've seen them having lunch together on numerous occasions. Even seen them out together and came in to work together the next day."

"You're very observant."

"It goes with the job. I'm paid to be nosey."

Ajah looked at Helek. "Maybe we found our culprit," he said.

"Most likely," Helek agreed. "If all this is true, she lied about their relationship, and no wonder she didn't tell that he was there."

"I guess we have to get this information to Admiral Winston. Lying is a sure sign of something fishy."

Jim Kirk woke up feeling a cool breeze passing over him but he heard no sounds, even in this village. He opened his eyes as he remembered where he was. He could tell it was daylight as light was filtering into the room where he lay in the hammock. He was warm and comfortable and definitely felt more rested now. However, he had to get up and find a way to get off this planet…if there was one.

Jim turned over in the hammock. He was rather sore from all that walking and running the day before but he sat up anyway. A hammock was not an easy thing to sit up in, so he stood up. His head felt a little strange, and he was not sure what he should do but he walked out of the room. Garath and Qharri were in the next room. "Good morning," Garath said. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did," Jim replied.

"You must be hungry. Come."

Jim was not sure he wanted to eat right now. He thought the food he ate the night before was not agreeing with him this morning. "I'm not hungry right now," he said. "I would like to know more about your planet and if there's a way for me to contact someone."

"We do not have outside communications."

"I guess the only way for me to get off this planet is if I find the one who brought me here."

"Is this planet so bad?"

Jim looked at Garath. "No," he said. "It's very beautiful and peaceful, but it's not my home."

"I understand. I do not know how to help you. We have never found where the human stays while he is here. Our scouts have searched with no success."

"You have scouts?"

"Yes. We must be on the lookout for the feettal. At times, they are on the hunt."

"Is there a large population of them?"

"No, but there are enough to be worried."

Qharri came into the room next. Jim was still taken aback by her beauty, but he also noticed that her appearance had changed somewhat. Her feathers were not all white anymore but seemed to be blushing with greenish hues. She smiled at Jim with what he thought looked like a rather flirtatious smile.

"So, you say there are other tribes of Garre?" Jim asked as he looked back to Garath.

"Yes," Garath answered. "You would not find some of them so welcoming. I also must warn you that the mating season is upon us. You must be careful or you will become a mate."

Jim scowled at that. "I already have a mate," he said.

"Not here. The females become very aggressive and…well, you would not have a choice."

Jim's mouth almost dropped open. "You mean…I would be taken by force?"

"It is nature."

"Not where I come from. I have to find my way off this planet."

"I believe you will find that difficult or maybe even impossible."

"Just exactly how aggressive are they?" he asked.

Qharri laughed slightly as she headed outside. "You would not be harmed," Garath said.

"Okay. How long does it usually last? I mean, the mating season."

Garath considered that. "One…week, I believe it is called," he said.

"How do you know my language?"

"As I said, there have been visitors before, some who have even taken a mate, or became a mate. It is why some of our tribe have no wings."

Jim was flabbergasted. He had not even noticed that anyone did not have wings. Then again, he had been so exhausted when he got there the night before that he was not very interested in anything but sleeping. "Then you welcome outsiders?" he asked.

"As long as they are not violent," Garath answered. "I'm sure you have noticed that our females are very beautiful."

"They are. I'd like to go outside and view your village while it's not dark."

"Of course. Come."

Jim followed Garath outside and he was in awe as he stood on the balcony…or that was what he would call it. He looked down and could see just how far up he had climbed the night before, and he wondered how he had made it. The village was in the trees. He had glimpsed part of it the night before but now he could see it was a sturdy network of walkways and what looked like cabins. They were not large cabins but sufficient. "This is amazing," he said. "I've never seen a village like this."

"You have never met bird people?" Garath asked.

"I can't say I have."

As Jim looked across the way, he saw another human male. He had no feathers, so Jim assumed he was not a Garre. "Who's that?" he asked.

"He is one who chose to stay here," Garath replied.

"What's his name?"

"He is called Zawek."

"He has been here a long time?"

"Many moons."

"What's the cycle of your moons?"

"I do not know how to explain it in your terms."

"That's okay. Can I talk to Zawek?"

"Of course."

Jim followed Garath across the walkway that led to the other side of the village area. There was a trail and clearing in the forest below, but the walkway kept them from walking on the ground. Garath flew as they moved.

Zawek stood in the same place as Jim and Garath approached. "Our visitor would like to speak with you," Garath said.

Zawek looked at Jim. "Jim Kirk," he said. "What brings you here?"

Jim scowled. "How do you know me?" he asked.

"I went to Starfleet Academy. I wasn't called Zawek then. I since ventured out on my own and found my place in the galaxy."

"How did you get here?"

"Well, I crashed, but they helped me, and after I stayed here a while, I didn't care about leaving."

"You have a ship here somewhere?"

"Not anymore."

Jim frowned. "What happened to it?"

"It was destroyed."

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

"About three years, but I remember you. How did you get here?"

"I was brought here by someone. I don't know how I got here."

"He brought you here to be hunted," Zawek said thoughtfully.

"Who?"

"I don't know who he is. He's a very disrespectful human. He has no regard for the inhabitants of this planet."

"Do you know if he has a ship here?"

"Probably but we haven't been able to find it."

Jim felt helpless. No one here could help him, and he wondered if he would be stranded on this planet for a very long time. "Hey, don't be so sad," Zawek said. "This is not a bad place to live, plus, you'll have all the mates you want."

"I already have a mate, thank you," Jim replied.

"You?"

"I'm also an admiral."

"Oh, so you went on that deep space mission."

"Yeah." Jim looked at the wedding ring on his hand. "Can you help me figure out how to get off this planet?"

Zawek frowned. "I wouldn't if I could," he said. "There is no technology here. They just live." He paused a moment. "You really have one mate?"

"Yes. I also have a son."

"That's a big change. But if you're here a long time, you might as well enjoy it, Right?"

"What do you mean?"

"The mating season."

"I told you I already have a mate."

Jim looked around the forest. "I don't see any females around here," he said.

"That's because they hide right now," Zawek replied. "They will come in unexpected."

"What about Qharri?"

"She'll be gone soon too. There are others, but most do not choose the same mate."

"And you like being attacked?"

Zawek laughed. "If that is what you want to call it."

"So, they're going to come swooping in unexpected and grab whomever they choose?"

"Yeah, that's usually how it works."

Jim shook his head. He did not like the sound of that. "How often does this take place?" he asked.

"Twice a year," Zawek said.

Jim wanted to ask more questions, but he wondered if it would be rude. "Do they…lay eggs?"

"One egg, Admiral. Just one. They're not human."

"But humans are compatible?"

"Yeah. I didn't always have bluish-purple skin, but it happens over time."

"Well, I'm glad you're happy here."

Jim went back to Garath's cabin where he sat outside. "Have a seat," Garath said.

Jim sat down on the wooden surface that seemed very smooth. "I guess I'm stuck here for the time being," he said. "Zawek doesn't know where the other human stays."

"We will find him. I sent the scouts to search today, but they will return before the mating season begins."

Qharri came out with a bowl of some sort of orange fruit. She squatted beside Jim and offered him some. He did not like the way she looked at him nor how close she was to him now, and he thought her feathers were perfumed. Just as he thought that, he sneezed. "Excuse me," he said.

Qharri touched Jim's blond hair, and he moved back. "You have beautiful feathers," she said.

"It's not feathers."

"Qharri, you make our guest nervous," Garath said.

Qharri stood up and walked away. Jim was not sure how to take that encounter, but Garath did not seem to care that his wife was flirting with him. "You need not fear," Garath said. "She will not harm you."

Jim looked at the fruit in the bowl and took a piece. To his surprise, it was very good. It was sweet but had a tartness at the same time. "When is the best time to go out searching?" he asked.

"Mornings and afternoons, mostly. If the scouts find anything, they will let you know, and we will help you if we can."

"I appreciate your hospitality, but you must understand why I want to get back to my own planet."

"You do not understand our customs, but we may not understand many of yours. One I do not understand is why one of your own would bring you to this world and strand you here. What is his purpose?"

Jim considered that. "I don't know," he said. "I don't even know who it is."

"Why would anyone do this to you? I am trying to understand. Are you a cruel leader?"

Jim smiled slightly. "No. As a matter of fact, I'm usually considered a rather lenient one."

"You are good to those who serve you?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't call it serving me. We all work together. I'm in authority but I don't have servants."

"But this being hates you?"

"It looks like it." Jim paused a moment. "You said he has been here before. What did he do last time?"

"We only saw him at a distance and the scouts reported that they had seen him again and again. Every time, he seemed to be simply exploring the desert."

"Only the desert?"

"Yes."

"Has he ever brought anyone else here?"

"There was another with him once. This man seemed to be in the same situation as you, but he died in the desert."

Jim frowned. "How long ago was that?"

"Several moons. I have tried to learn from Zawek about months, but it is difficult when one goes by the moons."

Jim nodded. "I'm sure it is. The other human who died…did you bury him?"

"We never found his body after it was reported."

"And the one who brought me here, he was never taken as a mate?"

Garath shrugged slightly making his feathers rustle. "I do not know," he said. "We mostly live here and mind our own business as long as no one bothers us, but we have been concerned about the human coming so often."

"Could he have taken up with one of the other tribes?" Jim asked.

"It is possible. However, the Jarre to the Northeast would not be so hospitable. He would have been taken prisoner. At times, they come to fight with us because some of their females come to this tribe."

"So where do the females go to stay until…it's time?"

"I am not certain but there is a large section of jungle that is much thicker than where we live. It is lush and green with many waterfalls. They go there to preen and groom. My wife will go soon. If you went there, you would not see them."

"Your wife goes too?"

"Of course. It is part of the enjoyment for her. I am always glad when she returns."

"Do the scouts come back every day?"

"Not always but they will stay out no longer than tomorrow."

Jim thought he wanted to be out of here by then. There was only one woman he wanted to see right now. He had become accustomed to being home with her all the time and this situation was not to his liking.


	3. Chapter 3

Ajah and Helek had taken all their information to Admiral Winston, and they were waiting for Spock and the others to return, which would be another day. "Let's just think through everything," Helek said as he and Ajah were on a transmission call with Carol and Solan. "We have an idea why he took Admiral Kirk, but where did he take him?"

"Well, there's just not much chance of figuring that out without capturing someone who knows something," Solan replied.

Ajah was thinking. "I'm not so sure of that," he said.

"What are you thinking?" Carol asked.

"My novel, _Desert of Torment_…Jarvis said that Lieutenant Stow liked it a lot, and was practically obsessed with it. Then he also said that Stow was fascinated with some planet that has a lot of desert."

"Garresant," Helek said. "I've never heard of that planet."

"I've heard of it," Solan said. "I've never been there, but from what I hear, if you get stranded there, you're stranded, and…well, there are these bird people who live there. It's quite a different culture than ours."

"What do you mean?" Carol asked.

"They have these…" Solan was not sure he wanted to tell her about that culture, but he supposed it did not matter. "They have these mating seasons and the females are the ones who take mates. There was this one guy who was there, and he found himself captive for a week with some bird woman."

"Captive?"

"Yeah. Don't ask me about it. I haven't been there, but if Jim is there, he's in a lot of trouble."

"Why would Lieutenant Stow take him there?"

"I don't know. He might not have known about what goes on there, or maybe he left Jim there."

"Is he in danger?"

"I don't know. There are hostile tribes there. We don't even know that he's there. I'm just telling you about that planet. I really don't know."

"If he's not there, why would that guy be talking about it and talking about that novel?" Helek asked.

"It may be worth it to check it out," Solan replied. "But if we go there, we have to be careful. We could end up being a mate."

"I might just give her a shock too."

Ajah looked at Helek. "You would do that to a woman?" he asked.

Carol folded her arms. "Will you guys just stop it?" she asked. "You're all occupied with that instead of trying to figure out how to help Jim."

"Well, you wouldn't be a side of beef on that planet," Solan declared.

"Neither will you. I'll tell them you're all my mates and if they touch you, I'll shoot them."

Ajah almost laughed at that, but mostly at the look on Solan's face. "That might work," Helek said. "I think maybe you're exaggerating anyway."

"I'm just telling you what I heard," Solan replied. "You can believe it or not. We have to get back there first anyway. Spock may have some better ideas than going down into that place."

"Perhaps we could beam him out if he's there," Carol said.

"I don't know."

Jim lay in his hammock again as night had fallen. The scouts had not come back, but Garath said they would return tomorrow with news. Jim was not sure he could sleep. He had done nothing all day but sit and wonder how he could get off the planet and watched others around preparing for their mating season. Qharri had also left the village. He could not help but think of how she had flirted with him right in front of Garath. He wondered if the women took more than one mate. He had asked a lot of questions and still did not understand everything. He had finally gotten tired of asking so many and just walked around almost the length of the village taking in the beauty of it even if it did have a wild side. He had met some more of the people who lived there, and they all seemed welcoming. He thought Garath was a good leader if he could have a whole village that got along so well, but then again, they were waiting for something.

Jim did not sleep well that whole night. He was not sure why, but he thought he could feel tension, and he felt just a little eerie. He had even walked around outside to look out across the landscape, but he could see nothing out there. He could only smell that ever-present smell that seemed to emanate from everywhere. If another human besides Zawek was on this planet, they were well-hidden. Maybe he knew about this mating season and he was staying hidden until it was over.

The next day, the scouts returned around midday. They had not seen the other human nor a ship. They had not even seen any signs of the feettal. "That is odd," Garath said. "Why would the feettal migrate?"

"Migrate?" Jim asked.

"They are usually present."

"You think maybe they're after the females?"

"They do not usually bother the females in this time because of their aggression."

Jim scowled at that. "The feettal are even afraid of them?" he asked.

"No. The feettal have never moved before."

"Well, what's different now than before?"

Garath considered that. "There has been more rain lately," he said. "But it has only helped the forest."

"And this has never happened before?"

"No. Not while I have been alive."

Jim wondered if his captor had simply left the planet. After all, he was trapped there with no communication. The scouts also told them that the other tribes were scouting. Garath looked out across the terrain, and Jim stood beside him. "What's happening?" Jim asked.

"Something strange," Garath replied. "Something dangerous."

Jim frowned. "You think there's some natural phenomenon about to happen?"

"It is possible. There is a restlessness."

"Don't you have elders here who might have seen something in the past?"

"Most of our elders go to the high trees to the West to live out their days. They no longer participate in the mating season so they move there to avoid it. Soon, we will have several hatchlings."

"Maybe someone should make a trip over there to ask them," Jim replied. "How far is it?"

"At least three days travel."

Jim frowned. "And that's flying, I assume?"

"Yes. No one here is going to go there at this time."

"I would if I could get there."

Garath was silent a moment. "Perhaps there is a way," he said. "One of the shandri's could take you."

"What's a shandri?"

"It is an animal that the humans here use for transportation when they travel long distances. It would have to be willing to carry you there."

"Does it fly?"

"No. But it is fast."

Jim wondered what sort of creature a shandri was, but he went with Garath down to the forest and they soon came to a large clearing. Jim found that the shandri was a horse-like creature, but larger. "It is also called a tundra horse by the humans," Garath said.

"Is it a friendly creature?" Jim asked.

"Yes. Usually. If it becomes your companion on this journey, it will defend you. Zawek calls this one Renegade."

Jim smiled slightly at that. "Really?"

"It is an odd name, but the animal doesn't seem to mind."

"Renegade!" Garath called.

The horse creature looked up and trotted over to them. Jim could not help but wonder how he was going to get up on this giant horse, but it seemed very docile and sniffed him. "Renegade," Garath said as he petted the animal. "Our friend here needs a ride to the place of the elders."

Renegade snorted and looked at Jim with one eye. "He understands you?" Jim asked.

"Over time, any creature will learn some language. I think your journey will be good. We must prepare you provisions."

"Thank you. I'd like to leave as soon as possible."

"You may leave as soon as you are ready."

When Jim had what he needed for the journey, Renegade lay down so he could get on his back and then he stood up. "I only go to the west?" Jim asked.

"Yes," Garath replied. "You will know when you come to the high trees."

"They're taller than these?"

"You will see. Do not worry. Renegade knows where to go."

"I'll do what I can."

Jim leaned over to Renegade's ear. "Let's go?" he said.

Renegade started off immediately. "Be safe, my friend," Garath called.

Jim was soon leaving the tall trees of the forest, and he was back in the scraggly-forested terrain like before. Renegade was taller than a lot of the trees there, so Jim could see over the forest to where they were going from his viewpoint. Once they were traveling across desert and sparse vegetation, Renegade began to gallop. Jim leaned down and watched where they were going. They were definitely covering a lot of ground as Renegade was fast.

Jim was not sure how far they had gone by the time the sun went down but they had come into another forest, although it was not tall trees. He almost forgot how high up he was and started to dismount the horse but Renegade knelt so he could get down. "Thanks," Jim said. His legs felt stiff after that long ride so he walked around a bit. He could not help but notice how quiet it was there. He looked up through the trees at the stars and folded his arms as he felt just a little cold. He could hear nothing in this forest. He did not think he had ever been in a forest that was so silent. It was rather eerie.

Jim gathered up sticks to build a fire because Garath had not forgotten to give him means to start a fire. They had also provided food wrapped tightly in packages for each meal. He was surprised at their attention to details. He got a fire going and sat down on a rock. Renegade lay down close to him and even put his head into Jim's lap. He was surprised but he petted the animal which was more like a big pet than a wild animal. "You have a heavy head," Jim said as a large tongue smacked him on the face. Then Renegade was rolling in the dirt like any other horse.

Jim listened to the silence of the planet which was just a little too silent. He loved the idea that it was just a natural world and it smelled fragrant, but was there nothing on this planet that made noise? He thought the trees around here smelled like pine trees, and then he smelled that flowery fragrance again which he figured was a night bloomer. Night blooming flowers always made him sneeze, and this one was no different. He grabbed his blanket and lay down beside the fire. He wondered if anyone would ever figure out that he was on this planet. How would they ever know? He did not even know who had captured him. He could not let himself feel like there was no hope, but he was starting to feel despair.

The next morning, Jim was awakened by a big, wet tongue on his face. He sat up. "Oh, that's quite a good morning," he said. "You have morning breath."

Renegade made a slight whinnying sound as he knelt for Jim to get on his back. "Give me time there, Boy," Jim said. "I'm not ready to jump in the saddle again." He took care of a few things, gathered up his provisions, and decided he would eat while on the move.

They were soon moving out across the plains again as the sun rose. Jim was in awe at the beauty of the desert as the sun rose. It seemed to come to life with colors, but they were not in the desert as long this time, but entered a rocky area. Renegade had to choose his path carefully because of narrow passages that he could not fit through.

While they traveled through the rocks, Jim started hearing a distant rumbling sound. He looked around the horizon in front of them but he could see no clouds. He turned to look behind them and could see that the sky on the horizon that way was black. At first, he thought it was a smoke, but then he realized it was lightning and clouds. "Renegade, stop," Jim said.

The horse stopped and turned sideways as Jim looked back at the dark, graying sky with furious looking lightning. Was it a violent electrical storm? He heard the rumbling again and saw flashes of light in the dark clouds. Garath had thought there was something happening.

Jim wondered if that storm was coming that way. If he and Renegade were caught out in that, they might not survive. "Let's go, Boy," he said, and Renegade immediately began walking again. Jim wondered if Garath had deliberately sent him out there. Did he know what was coming? If he did, he had pretended not to.

As the day wore on, clouds began to build where Jim was. He started looking for a shelter where he and Renegade could stay until that storm passed over. He saw a cave not far from them as he heard deep rumbling behind them. He did not want to look back and see how close it was to them. "We're going in that cave, Renegade," Jim said. "Looks like it will be big enough for you too."

They got to the cave, and Jim got down. Renegade followed him as he went into the cave which was plenty big enough for them to stay in. Jim looked around the cavern to make sure no other creatures had taken refuge in there, but he saw nothing. He did find some old wood and dried grass from nests so he used that to make a fire. By the time he got the fire going, the storm was upon them and was incredibly loud. He gathered more firewood from around the cave and then sat down.

Renegade lay down close to him and nickered softly. "We're safe in here," Jim said as he petted Renegade's head, but he almost jumped with the next crash of thunder. At least, he assumed it was thunder…maybe to the tenth degree. He ate something, fed Renegade, and rolled up in his blanket. The volume of the storm outside increased so much, he wanted to cover up his head. It was very unnerving. He tried not to shudder with the sounds but it was becoming harder all the time.

Spock had arrived back at Earth with the Enterprise and Ajah filled him in on everything they had found out. "It is highly unlikely that this being would want us to easily rescue the admiral from the planet," Spock said. "If he is on this planet, he was put there for a reason. We must know more about that reason before we go there. I would like to see Lieutenant Stow's apartment. Do you have conclusive evidence that it was he who kidnapped the admiral?"

"Well, we're pretty sure it was him," Ajah replied. "But we can't be certain. He hasn't shown up for work since Admiral Kirk disappeared…and he was kinda obsessed with one of my holonovels."

Spock was silent a moment. "This situation is not your fault, Ajah," he declared. "You only wrote your novel for entertainment, not for an example of criminal activity."

"Maybe if I hadn't made it so specific."

"Stop that right now," Helek said. "Being specific is what makes you a good writer. No one expects some egotistical maniac to try to kidnap someone over it."

"He is correct," Spock agreed.

"Well, how do we get Admiral Kirk back?" Ajah asked.

"Perhaps you should explore your holonovel and see if Lieutenant Stow left any clues. You should inspect the archives."

"I didn't think of that."

"You work on that while I learn more about this planet where we assume Jim is captive."

"What about me?" Carol asked.

"You may stay aboard the Enterprise," Spock answered. "I believe you will be safe here. We do not need to complicate matters any further."

"I understand that, but how are we going to find Jim?"

"I do not know but if he is on the planet, it should not be difficult to find him."

"Spock, what if this person has a trap set for us?"

Spock was silent a moment. "I have thought of this already," he said. "We simply have to be careful."

"Captain Spock, there's a message coming in," Uhura said.

"On screen."

Doctor Leonard McCoy appeared on the viewscreen. "Doctor McCoy," Spock said.

"Spock," Bones replied. "What's this I hear about Jim?"

"I never cease to be amazed at how information can travel through space."

"Don't give me that. Do you know where he is?"

"No, Doctor, we do not. However, we have an idea."

Bones folded his arms. He wanted Spock to ask him to come with them on this hunt for Jim, but he would not admit that. "Well, what happened to him?"

"We are not certain. He has disappeared, data has been deleted, a strange planet called Garresant has been brought to light, and holonovels have been used more often than normal. Also, we think he has a partner."

"Holonovels? What do holonovels have to do with this?"

"It is believed that the suspect is trying to live out a holonovel by using Admiral Kirk as a subject of his obsession."

Bones absorbed that a moment. "Are you telling me that some lame brain has kidnapped Jim because he's obsessed with some holonovel and he wants Jim to live out that novel on some unknown planet?"

"Precisely."

"What holonovel?"

"_Desert of Torment_."

Bones' mouth dropped open. "You think Jim is stranded somewhere in a desert?"

"We do not know but we are attempting to find more information and evidence."

"He might need a doctor when you find him."

Spock raised an eyebrow. He knew Doctor McCoy would never actually ask to go on a mission. "Are you suggesting that we take you with us?" he asked.

"I'm not suggesting anything. Are you asking me to go?"

"I am not sure we have time to swing by Pacifica. We are not certain where this planet is located. Solan has only heard of it in conversations with space travelers."

"Is there any place that Solan has not heard of?"

"I do not know."

"Couldn't you be coming here while you're trying to figure all that out?"

"I believe Jim would ask you if you are 'chomping at the bit'."

"Maybe I am, but Jim's in trouble."

"We will be there. By that time, perhaps we will know more."

"Right. I'll try to find out some information too."

"Spock out."

Bones ended the transmission. He had never heard of a planet called Garresant, but he intended to find out something if he could. There were always a lot of visitors on Pacifica, including space travelers and freighters. He would just go down to the depot and find some space farer who had been everywhere like Solan…if there was such a person other than Solan. Bones wondered just how old Solan was. He seemed to have been everywhere, but he did not look any older than Jim Kirk.

Bones went on down to the space port and proceeded through to the area where freight came in every day. He looked around at the crowd of old ships that looked similar to Solan's ship, and all of them looked like it would be questionable whether they could even escape gravity. He walked over to the busiest area of the hangar where many of the space pilots were making inventory lists. Bones was not sure which he should talk to. None of them were familiar, but he finally saw one guy who reminded him of Solan with the way he seemed to be paying close attention to what was being unloaded from his ship, so he walked over to him. The man was tall and looked like he did not spend his time on his ship just sitting around doing nothing but must have spent it lifting weights. He had very short blondish hair that was rather spikey and he wore a gray flight suit.

"Hey," Bones said.

The man looked at him with blue eyes that almost looked the color of his flight suit. "What do you want?" he asked. He stared at Bones a moment. "Hey, aren't you Doctor McCoy?"

Bones was rather surprised. "Yeah, I am. I was…"

"Hey, I been having a problem with something. You think you could make a house call?"

"I'd be happy to take care of any problem you have if you can spare a few minutes for me to ask you some questions."

"Sure. But I have to get this stuff unloaded first and make sure it's inventoried right."

"I see. Uhm, well, can I just ask you while you're standing here?"

"I don't see why not. Oh, by the way, I'm Caxton but most people just call me Cax. I guess you guys finished your five-year mission. I heard about it."

"Yeah, we did. Listen, I was…"

Suddenly, Cax hurried up the ramp. "Hey!" he shouted. "You be careful with that!"

Bones sighed. He thought he might as well wait until the guy was done with all this. He could hear him yelling inside the ship about them bumping delicate equipment with crates. He leaned on the loading ramp waiting and wondering if he could find someone else around here who was not so busy.

Soon, Cax came back down the ramp and pressed the button to close the loading ramp. "How about a drink, Doctor?" he asked.

Bones frowned. "No thanks," he said. "I just want to talk to you."

"Well, we can talk over a drink, can't we?"

"Sure."

Bones thought this was going to turn into a long drawn-out event, but he followed Cax to a tavern there practically in the entrance of the space port. When Cax had his drink, they sat at a table. "Are you ready to listen now?" Bones asked.

"Sure," Cax answered. "What's on your mind so heavily?"

"Have you ever heard of a planet called Garresant?"

Cax set his drink down on the table. "Why are you asking about that planet?" he asked.

"Because I want to know something about it."

Cax shook his head. "I'd advise you to stay away from there."

"Why?"

"You ever heard the word _inhospitable_?"

Bones frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Inhospitable wouldn't even begin to describe that place."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna tell you this: I don't want anything to do with that planet."

"You've been there?"

"Yeah. I made the mistake of stopping there once just because I needed to make a repair to my ship. I had never been there, and I barely got out with my sanity intact."

"Can't you elaborate on that a little?" Bones asked, hoping that his friend was not on that planet.

"Nothing there is what it seems. There are these bird people who live there…several tribes. Some are hostile, some are not, but there are others who make you think they're friendly when all the time, they're plotting against you. It's hard to explain, but they have the ability to manipulate humans to the point that you don't know what's real and what's not." Cax was silent a moment as he took another sip of his drink. "Why are you so interested?"

Bones looked at him. "I guess you've heard of Admiral Kirk," he said.

Cax laughed. "Who hasn't?"

"He's been kidnapped."

Cax frowned. "You don't think he's on that planet, do you?"

"We don't know, but that name came up."

Cax leaned on the table. "Man, I hope he's not there."

"A lot of deserts on that world?"

"Yeah, and trees so tall you're in awe, and it's so peaceful and beautiful, you don't think of anything bad going on there. It's that fragrance there. It's almost like a tranquilizer to humans. He probably doesn't even know he's in danger if he's there."

"How did you survive?"

"If I hadn't gone back to my ship and stayed inside it overnight and cleared my mind, I wouldn't have. If someone stranded him there, they did it because they know he can't survive there, and he can't get off that planet unless he has his own ship."

Bones hated the thought of Jim being in a place like that. "Can you show us where it is?" he asked.

Cax blew out a breath. "You're really serious about going there to try and find him?"

"Yeah. He's my best friend, and he would come after me."

Cax shook his head. "I've heard that about him. You can't just go there without a plan."

"We may not have to go down to the planet at all if we can beam him out."

"No, you won't be beaming him out. That planet has its own interference. It's not like any other planet you ever saw."

"You make it sound worse than Magus Three."

"Ha ha. This place makes Magus Three look like a paradise, not because of the look of the place either."

"I have to contact Spock. You come with me."

"What for?"

"Well, you said you needed a doctor. How am I supposed to doctor you if you don't come with me? And don't give me any lip about it. I'm Jim Kirk's doctor, so I know how to deal with uncooperative patients."

"Wow, you're a real grouch just like everyone says."

"Thanks."

Cax went with Bones over to the medical facility where he worked. "First, I'll take care of this medical problem you've been having," Bones said. "It's not from that planet you were on, is it?"

"I wouldn't think so," Cax replied. "That was about two years ago."

Bones scanned him, and then prepared a hypospray. "Hey, aren't you even going to ask me what kind of problems I've been having?" Cax asked.

"That scanner tells me everything I need to know," Bones said. "It's a wonder you're not already dead from roaming the galaxy and picking up some deadly virus from who knows where."

Bones gave him the injection in the neck like he liked to do and then used another device to repair Cax's shoulder. "Now, let's get over here and contact Spock," he said.

Cax flexed his shoulder which he had been having problems with for quite a while. "Hey, I wish I had come to you sooner," he said.

"Some people never learn," Bones replied. "When you fall over dead from some deadly virus you'll wish you had come more often."

"Do you always talk about dying?"

"Yeah."

Spock arrived at Lieutenant Stow's apartment, along with Helek and Solan. "What exactly are we looking for?" Solan asked.

"Anything that might give us more clues into what this individual has been doing with his free time," Spock replied.

They spread out in the apartment and began looking to see if there was anything that would suggest Stow had been plotting anything. Spock sat down at Stow's computer terminal and began searching that.

Solan got down and looked under the bed and found a large hard-shell case. He pulled it from under the bed and opened it. It was full of books, plus holodeck information sticks. He took one of the sticks from its slot and it had a holo-novel title on it. Helek came over to Solan. "Hey, what's all that?" he asked.

"These are information sticks for a holodeck," Solan said.

"Like novels?"

"Some of them sure are…and look at the titles of some of these books: _Desert Sun, Sea of Sand. _This guy is obsessed."

"It still doesn't explain why he would kidnap Admiral Kirk and take him to some unknown planet."

"Maybe the answers are on some of these sticks."

Helek picked up one of the sticks. "I have never seen one of these," he said. "How do you know about them?"

"I worked with Scotty."

"Oh yeah. You know, you should be somewhere on a star ship being an engineer instead of out delivering supplies."

"I'll do what I want, thank you."

"Why do you not want to do it? You worked on the Enterprise. I'm sure Spock would…"

"I said I'll do what I want."

"Okay. Never mind."

Solan closed the case back and carried it to the other room where Spock was working on the computer database. "We found this," Solan said and opened the case.

"Interesting," Spock replied.

Solan showed him one stick in particular. "_Desert of Torment_," he said.

"Are these originals or are they stories that he has played or edited?" Spock asked.

"I guess there's only one way to find out about that. I thought these were only used on holodecks. Why would he have these here?"

"Interesting question. Perhaps there is more to this apartment than meets the eye."

Solan scowled at that suggestion. "I don't think he has a holodeck here," he said. "There's not enough area."

"One does not need an extremely large area as a holodeck creates the illusion of space."

Solan looked at Helek. "So, you want us to look for something that looks like a holodeck?" Solan asked.

"Explore every room of this apartment."

"Yes, Sir."

Helek and Solan went to the bedroom again. Solan scratched his head as he thought of where one would hide a holodeck. "Well, what do you think?" he asked.

"I was waiting on you to make a suggestion," Helek replied.

"I've never hidden a holodeck."

"And you think I have?"

"I don't know what you do in your free time."

"Oh, yeah, I hide holodecks for a hobby."

They looked in the closet. "Nope, no holodeck in there," Solan said.

"Does Spock really think someone could have a holodeck in this space?" Helek asked.

"Maybe he's seen one."

They searched more of the apartment but did not find anything unusual. "I think he gets holodeck time somewhere else," Solan said as they went back into the room where Spock was.

"Perhaps you are correct," Spock replied. "I have found correspondence between Lieutenant Stow and Lieutenant Brand. It is safe to say that she knew him."

"And she was most likely in on this," Helek declared. "But why? What was their motive?"

"That information will come later. We must return to the Enterprise to assess the information we have found."

They went outside and Spock called the Enterprise to beam them back. Once aboard, Spock went to the conference room, but Solan and Helek went to the holodeck. However, it was already in use as Ajah was there. "Hey, Ajah!" Solan called as they stepped into a hot desert scene.

"Wow, it really is hot in here," Helek said.

Ajah soon found them. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked. "I was looking at _Desert of Torment_."

"It feels like a desert of torment."

"We found something at Stow's apartment that you might want to see," Solan said. He opened the case and showed the holodeck sticks.

Ajah scowled as he looked at them. "How did he get these?" he asked. "I haven't sold these individually. These are only for public holodecks."

"Why don't we try this one and see what we find?" Solan asked.

"You really think we should?" Helek asked. "What if it's dangerous?"

"We'll make sure the safety protocols are on."

Ajah ended the program he was running. "I didn't find anything unusual on my original," he said.

Solan took out the stick for _Desert of Torment_. "Now we see if his version is different than yours," he said. He inserted the stick into the holodeck controller and activated it.

They were immediately in a desert, but it was not exactly like what Ajah had created. "This is not the same desert," he declared.

"No kidding," Helek agreed. "Your desert wasn't red like that, was it?"

"No. This looks like Mars."

"He must have downloaded your work into this so he could edit it at his convenience."

"But how? This is supposed to be locked."

"Maybe he just created this himself," Helek suggested.

"But it's titled _Desert of Torment_."

"So what do we do now?"

"We check this out and see what we can find," Solan said.

They began walking. "What are we looking for?" Helek asked.

"Whatever we find."

They soon came to rock formations and kept walking. "How long is this going to take?" Helek asked.

"As long as it takes," Solan replied.

"How did your story go, Ajah?"

"Not like this," Ajah replied. "But then again, we did not make ourselves part of the story. We are only observing."

As they continued, they came to another area that was mostly flat, red desert, but they could see someone lying on the ground up ahead of them. They hurried to the person and before they got there, they realized who it was. "Wait," Solan said as he and the others almost fell beside him to wake him up. "We have to realize it's not really him."

Ajah frowned. "Then this is what happened to him," he said.

They went on over to the unconscious body of Admiral Jim Kirk, who was lying on the desert ground. Beside him lay a pad. Solan picked it up and activated it. They heard the same message that Jim had heard when he woke up in the desert. "This is crazy," Solan said. "Did he take him there to chase him down? A hunted man?"

"We have to tell Spock about this," Ajah said. "Computer, end program."

The desert vanished along with Jim. "I couldn't bear to walk out of here like we were leaving him there," Ajah said.

"Maybe we should have played some more of that out to see what happens," Helek said.

"We have to tell Spock first."

They hurried to the conference room where they knew Spock would be…

Bones sat down in front of the communication terminal he had there in his office and sent a signal to the Enterprise…

"Captain, we're receiving a transmission from Doctor McCoy on Pacifica," Uhura said as the signal reached the Enterprise.

"Send it to the conference room," Spock said as Solan and the others came in.

Bones appeared on the screen again. "Spock, this is twice in one day," he said.

"I assume you have more to tell us? We are on our way to Pacifica."

"I do have more to tell you, Spock. It's not good either." Bones waved to Cax who was standing behind him. "This is Cax. He's been to that planet we've been talking about. If Jim is on that planet, he's in a lot of trouble, Spock, and most likely doesn't know it."

"Explain."

Bones looked at Cax. "Have a seat," he said.

Bones told Spock what Cax had told him and let Cax fill in anything he missed. Uhura was standing beside Spock by the time they were done with their explanation. "It's not a good situation," Cax said. "I don't know how you'll go there to help him unless you have some sort of environmental suits."

"We do," Spock replied. "And that is mostly thanks to Admiral Kirk himself. Doctor McCoy, we will arrive at Pacifica within three days. I trust you will be ready."

"I will," Bones replied. "You want me to bring our new friend here? Maybe he can help."

Cax was rather surprised. "You want to take me to that planet? On the Enterprise?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, I might go."

"That is up to you," Spock said. "However, we will go with or without your help. We only need coordinates."

"I'll go if only to get to be aboard that ship."

"Very well."

"Excuse me," Solan interrupted. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but you have to hear what we found on the holodeck."

"What is that?" Spock asked.

Solan told them what they had found on the novel stick. "Then that is where Jim is," Bones said. "He's lost in some desert."

"He was," Ajah said. "The guy told him he had only five minutes to start moving and that he had to keep moving. Could the whole planet be desert?"

"Not Garresant," Cax replied. "Like I said, there's some desert but there's a lot of beauty too."

"All of this is irrelevant," Spock said. "What is important now is finding Jim."


	4. Chapter 4

Jim woke up almost forgetting that he had taken refuge in a cave, but he could see that it was now daylight outside again. He was not sure whether it was the same day or the next day. He could still smell that fragrance that seemed to be present all over this planet. It was starting to give him a headache. He stood up and then realized that Renegade was gone. He looked all around the cavern and then went to the entrance. "Renegade!" he called. He heard a familiar whinny and was incredibly relieved. The giant horse came running around the side of the hill that contained the cave. Jim noticed that there were several large boulders lying around outside which had not been there when they entered this cave. He petted Renegade. "For a moment, I thought you had left me."

Renegade nudged Jim with his nose. "Alright, I'm sorry," Jim said. He was glad the sun was shining. "Let's get ready to go."

Soon, they were on their way again. Jim did not think that had been a normal thunderstorm they had endured but the sky was clear now. He sneezed as he thought that fragrance was getting stronger. He wondered if it had something to do with those tall trees. He had first noticed it when he was in the forest where the village was. He had even noticed some fragrance associated with Qharri when she was close to him.

Jim rode all day, even slept on Renegade's back. He did not know how far they had gone by the time he woke up but they were no longer in the desert. They were now in another of the scraggly forests. He sat up still feeling groggy, but the sun was going down. "You ready for a rest?" Jim asked. Renegade shook his head and just kept on walking. "Well, I'm going to just sleep right here and you can walk all you want." Jim fished his blanket out of the bag he carried it in and just lay down. The horse's back was so big, he could lie just about anyway he wanted. When he sat on the horse, he had to sit close to the front where he was narrower. He hoped he could get off this planet so he could tell Alex about this animal. He sighed as he thought of never seeing Alex again. No. Someone would have to show up at this planet…eventually. What did Carol think? She had to be looking for him even if no one else was. Jim drifted to sleep with the sway of Renegade's movements, and thinking of Carol.

When Jim woke up again, it was daylight but he could tell it was morning because of the position of the sun. He could hardly believe he had slept all night while Renegade walked…or did he lie down sometime during the night? Jim felt like he was losing time out of the day or that more time was passing than he knew. The horse, however, was walking now, whether he had walked all night or not. Jim sat up but he was not feeling well. "Renegade, stop," he said.

Renegade stopped and knelt so Jim could get down. As he got down, he almost fell. He felt like he was still moving. He supposed that might be from sleeping while swaying on that horse's back. He leaned against a tree for a few moments until he did not feel like he was swaying on his feet. He looked ahead of them, but he did not see the other side of the forest, so he supposed they were getting close to their destination, but he did not see any tall trees right now. However, that ever-present fragrance was even stronger now.

When he felt better, Jim decided he would just walk a while rather than ride. He could not figure out why he felt so miserable. He wanted off this planet and felt like he was trapped. He had tried not to think of that too much but it was starting to weigh on his mind. He did not know how much time was passing because he did not know how long he had slept, but it seemed much longer than a night. Now that he was walking, he realized he felt groggy.

Jim walked most of the morning, but then he climbed back onto Renegade's back and simply slept. He felt as though he had nothing else to do. He was awakened by something later, and he thought he had heard a sound. He sat up keeping the blanket around him because it was cold. As he looked up, he realized they were in a forest of trees taller than the ones he had seen before, and these trees had humongous leaves that looked like they could cover up at least two people. Then he definitely heard a sound…it sounded like the cry of a hawk. Renegade was still walking steadily so Jim did not think anything was upsetting him. He heard the cry again and looked up among the trees. Then he saw a female bird creature flying among the trees, and she was looking down at him. Jim did not think this female looked old by any stretch of the imagination. She cried at him with her hawk-like cry again.

Jim was not sure what to do, but he felt like running. He supposed he could not escape if she decided to attack him. That was what he had been told. Just as he thought that, the woman swooped down and landed on the horse with him. She grabbed Jim and shoved him onto his back. He tried to get away but she held him by the shoulders with her hands…or talons, and held his legs with her feet which were also like talons. "Let me go!" Jim demanded.

"You will be my mate!" the woman declared.

"No I won't!"

"I have found you, therefore, you are mine!"

"No!"

Jim struggled but he could not get away from her, but suddenly, Renegade bowed his back and let out a loud whinny. This action caused her to lose some of her grip and Jim dived off the horse. He hit the ground so hard, it knocked the breath out of him. Renegade stood over him as the woman was still clawing at his back, but he kicked his mighty hind legs and threw her at least ten feet. Jim was watching from between the horse's front legs. He watched the woman get up but she was clearly injured. One of her wings was drooping and one of her legs seemed to be hurt as well. Renegade looked between his front legs at Jim.

"I'm alright," Jim said. "But she's not. We can't just leave her like that."

The horse could not answer that, of course, but he simply stood there. Jim crawled from under the horse and stood up. He was not sure whether he should try to help her or not but he did not like the idea of leaving an injured being alone. She looked at him as he took two steps that way, and she screamed at him with that hawk call again. Jim stopped. "You're hurt," he said.

"I will claw you to pieces!" she replied. "You will be my mate!"

Jim backed up. "No, I won't. I don't want to leave you like that but…"

"If you come near me, you will be my mate!"

"Fine. Good luck."

Jim turned back to Renegade who helped him get back on his back and they were off again. He watched the trees above them but he did not see any other bird people. However, they soon came to what he recognized as a village in the trees. It was much higher than the one he had been to before. He assumed this was the village that Garath had talked about. He felt eerie as they moved on into the village.

"Hello!" Jim called.

Suddenly, there were four bird people who swooped down in front of them. Renegade was rather startled and would have reared up but Jim spoke to him. "Take it easy," he said.

The four bird people were two males and two females. Jim could tell they were older than the others he had seen just by their appearance. "It is a human!" one of the women said. "Just another one of their hunted."

One of the males stepped forward. "Why do you come here?" he asked.

"Garath sent me here," Jim said.

"Garath? Why did he send you here?"

Jim considered that. "Well, he thought you might know what was happening that caused the feettal to migrate," he said.

They all stared at him a moment. "It is all a game," the other male said.

"Be quiet, Zish," the other replied. He looked at Jim. "I am Ricek."

"Why should I be quiet? He doesn't know."

"Zish, we cannot change it."

"We could if we stopped going along with it."

"Wait," Jim interrupted. "What are you guys talking about?"

"We cannot say," Ricek said. "But you cannot stay here."

Jim was not sure what to say now. "Could you refill my provisions?" he asked.

Ricek was silent a moment. "Very well, but you must leave."

"Can you tell me what that big storm was?"

"It is caused by the females."

"What?"

"You are not from this planet. How did you get here?"

"I was brought here and stranded."

"Like all the others."

"What others?"

"Other humans who have been brought here. You are here to replace one who wanted to escape. He was only released a short time so that he could bring you here to replace him."

Jim was flabbergasted. "Replace him as what?" he asked.

"The females particularly like human mates. Once they have you, you cannot escape without being released. We do not want you here in this village. You are being hunted. It is the competition. You were sent here only for that reason to create a hunt."

Jim remembered the female who had attacked him on his way there. "But the other humans seem to like being here," he said.

"They have no choice. They either accept it or live their life in torture."

"You mean they're prisoners?"

"Of course. The longer you stay here, the less resistance you will have, and you will finally lose your own self-will. How long have you been here?"

"I'm not sure."

"You are already being affected. Already losing time. You have no idea how much time has passed?"

Jim swallowed hard. "What's causing it?"

"The atmosphere of this planet. It's only a matter of time before they take you."

"How do I get off this planet?"

"You can't. There is no escape unless you have your own ship."

Jim frowned. "You won't help me?" he asked.

"We can't help you," Ricek said. "If we tried to hide you, they would destroy our village to find you, and probably kill some of us. The females are overwhelmingly driven during this time."

"Ricek, when are we going to take a stand?" Zish asked. "We could hide him. He does not want to be part of this world."

"He will become part of it anyway. He will get used to it."

Jim remembered Zawek telling him that he would "get used to it", and that he had gotten used to it. Perhaps because he did not have a choice? He was brought there to replace someone else. The one who had brought him there had driven him until he got to the village. He knew now that that was why he had not seen anyone nor even the feettal. His head swam as he tried to figure it all out. He was still sitting on Renegade's back and he had no desire to get down here. He leaned over to Renegade's ear. "Let's go, Boy," he said.

Renegade began walking. Jim could not figure out why he had been given the horse if Garath intended for him to be hunted. According to the ones he had just talked to, Garath had lied to him about everything. Was everything he said a lie? He had no idea because he knew nothing of this planet, but he thought he was learning more than he wanted to know. Did Zawek want off this planet? Did he really enjoy living there or was he just 'used to it'? Jim shivered thinking about that. He would not get used to it.

The Enterprise dropped out of warp at Pacifica. Doctor McCoy was waiting along with Cax and Andrea Farnsworth, and they were beamed to the ship. Cax looked around in awe as he stepped down from the transporter pad. "Doctor McCoy, Andrea, welcome aboard," Spock said.

"This is Cax," Bones replied. "Cax, this is Captain Spock."

"Nice to meet you," Cax said.

"Follow me, Lady and Gentlemen," Spock said and turned.

They followed Spock to the conference room where Ajah, Helek, Solan, Carol, and Uhura were waiting. Carol was so glad to see Doctor McCoy that she hugged him. "We'll find him," Bones assured her.

"I came to help you with Alex," Andrea said. "I assume he's onboard."

Carol hugged her too. "Yes, he is. Thank you."

They all sat down at the conference table and began discussing what they knew. "I guess no one has seen that Lieutenant Stow or that woman either," Bones said.

"Not that has been reported," Spock replied.

"Question is: why would he take Jim to this planet?"

"I've asked some others about that planet while we waited for you," Cax said. "It's not very well-known, but I did find this one guy who had a run-in with the beings there. Those bird people create situations to fool the outsider into trusting them. It's all a game to them. That guy almost got caught there but he was warned by some other human who had already been imprisoned there. He sneaked away before they could really trap him. Your friend's liable to be really messed up by the time you find him if he's there, especially if those females catch him. All the time, they make one feel like it is something or someone else hunting them when all the time, it's the ones he has learned to trust."

"You always say 'he'," Carol pointed out. "No female humans have been trapped there?"

"Not that I know of. See, the males there don't do the hunting and mating choices. It's the females."

"This all sounds bizarre."

"It is bizarre, but it's what they do. There should be some warning about that planet."

"Perhaps there will be," Spock said. "We can create a beacon to warn those who would stop there."

"That would be very noble and a good idea."

"Do you know the coordinates for this planet?"

"I downloaded it from my ship's navigation system," Cax said as he took out a pad from a bag he had been carrying.

Spock looked at the coordinates. "This planet is only two days from Pacifica," he said.

"I realize that now, but I tell you, when I got off that planet, I was so out of it, I didn't know how long it had taken me to get here. I never wanted to hear of that planet again."

"You came to Pacifica?"

"Yeah, but that was at a time when Doctor McCoy there wasn't here."

"How long were you on that planet?"

"I've never been sure. That's what it does to you. You lose time."

"Jim's been there for more than four days," Bones said. "Do you think he could elude them this long?"

"I don't see how."

Carol stood up and went to the door. "Can we please just stop talking about this and go and find him?" she asked and went out the door.

Spock stood up from the table. "We are about to get on our way," he said.

Bones left the conference room and went after Carol who was staying in guest quarters. He rang the door chime. "Go away," Carol said.

"Hey, it's me," Bones replied. "I just want to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk!"

"Come on, Carol."

"Enter!"

The door opened and Bones went in. Carol sat on her bed facing the other way. "I know you're upset," Bones said.

Carol did not say a word, and Bones walked slowly over to the bed. She was trying to hide the fact that she was crying but he knew. "You know, it's okay to cry," he said.

"Is that what you came to tell me?" Carol asked.

"Not really, but I just want to try to make you feel better."

"Nothing is going to make me feel better until I see that my husband is alright."

"You know how resourceful and clever Jim is."

"Doctor, everyone has their limits. You heard what he said about this planet."

"Yeah, I did, but if anyone can survive, it's Jim."

"Yes, if anyone can."

Jim and Renegade were deliberately trying to stay under the trees. The huge leaves were a shelter from anything that might be flying over searching for him…unless they came down among the trees like the first one did. He thought about what he had been told and wondered if Garath had lied to him about the feettal, even about how he got there. He felt tired and sleepy but he was trying to stay awake. He did not want another rude awakening like before. He hoped maybe those bird people did not hunt at night.

Jim was soon so sleepy that he was dozing while he sat on the horse. He had no idea where they were going now, but the jungle seemed to be getting thicker and darker all the time. They were soon traveling through an area where there were vines and plants with huge leaves, and he could see where some of the trees had dropped their big leaves. Jim wondered what it would be like to be standing under one of those trees when a leaf fell. He was curious about what the leaves felt like. "Renegade, stop."

The horse stopped, and let Jim get down. He walked over to one of the leaves and found that it was very thick and seemed heavy. "This thing is amazing," he said. He looked up through the trees wondering what caused them to drop leaves, but he supposed they were like any other trees. The leaf he was investigating was starting to decay but it was very green.

Jim climbed back onto Renegade's back and they started moving again. Jim sighed as he wondered how long he would have to roam the jungle on this planet. He only had one meal left of his provisions, but there was a stream running through this part of the jungle so he could get water from there. He was starting to feel confused about which way they were traveling because everything in the jungle looked the same. As it got darker, he even had a hard time seeing where the sun was.

Suddenly, a being jumped out in front of them, and he had a spear. "Wait!" Jim yelled. "We're not here to hurt you!"

"Turn around and leave!" the other replied. "You are leading them here!"

"What?"

"Get out! They will find me!"

"I sure wish someone would tell me what's going on on this planet."

"Leave, or I will turn you over to them! You are being hunted."

"So I've been told, but I want off this planet!"

"You can't get off this planet! Many have come here, wanted to leave, but found that they were trapped. Now, they are part of one tribe or another."

"What about the hostile tribes that attack the Garre?"

The being just stared at Jim a moment. "The Garre are the evil ones," he said. "If you escaped from them, you are fortunate, but they are hunting you. It is only a matter of time. You can't escape."

"Where is this planet located? I've never heard of it."

"I don't know. I've never been off this planet. We do not know of the rest of the galaxy."

Jim frowned. How would his crew ever find him here? It was a little-known planet maybe in the corner of the galaxy that no one had been to. "What about the feettal? Do they live here?"

The being lowered his spear. "My name is Ayeq."

"Jim Kirk."

"Where do you come from?"

"Earth."

"Is it far away?"

"I don't know. I don't know where I am."

"Come with me while we have time," Ayeq said.

Jim got down and followed him, and Renegade followed as well. They walked through the jungle until they came to what looked like a huge tangle of vines, but to Jim's surprise, Ayeq pulled some of them back, revealing a cave entrance. "Inside," he said.

"What about Renegade?" Jim asked. "If they see him out here, they'll know I'm here."

"He may come in."

Jim got through the opening, and then Renegade had to practically crawl through. However, once inside, the cavern was large. It was lit by firelight. Jim sneezed as he could still smell that flowery fragrance.

Ayeq led them over to his fire where he had chairs that he had hewn from wood. Jim sat down in one of the chairs, but he was tired of sitting. "You are the first to make it this far," Ayeq said. "How did you escape the storm?"

"I hid in a cave," Jim replied. "Why wouldn't anyone hide in a cave?"

"Most do not make it to the caves."

"What do you mean _most_?" Jim asked. "I am thoroughly confused about this situation."

"You would be even odder if you were not confused. Most human males who come here end up being a mate and thinking they're enjoying it."

"You mean…they're not really?"

"Didn't you meet any of the humans?"

"One."

"He's so content with his life, he doesn't care about leaving, right?"

"Something like that."

"It's the fragrance and the females. Once they capture you, you lose your resistance."

"Why do you live out here? Garath says they enjoy the mating season."

Ayeq laughed. "Garath lies about most things. He has no choice in the matter. That is why he is using you for a scapegoat. The humans are preferred by the females."

"Why?"

"Wingless males."

Jim thought this was getting worse all the time. "Why does this keep happening?"

"It's been happening for centuries. It is the nature of things here."

Jim had to admit this was not the first aggressive species he had ever met. The Klingons fought on their wedding night, and Vulcans had an irresistible urge to mate. He supposed this species was no different. However, the Klingons and Vulcans usually kept it among their own species. "Why do they want wingless males?" he asked.

"So they can't escape like I did," Ayeq answered. "I just got tired of the whole mating season, although sometimes I go back, only if I want to be held captive for a whole week."

"A whole week?"

"Yeah."

Jim shook his head. He wondered what he would have thought of this a few years ago. "Well, what happens after that?" he asked.

"The females nest. They lay one egg and it takes it about three months to hatch, and then they wait for the next mating season."

"And how long is it till that? What happens to the hatchlings?"

"They stay in the paradise jungle until they're ready to mate themselves. Then the males move to the villages, and the females learn. Garath made you think Qharri was his wife, right?"

Jim frowned as he remembered how she had flirted with him. "Yeah."

"She was checking you out. They must have been expecting you. Someone must have traded you for their freedom."

"So I've heard. I don't know how I got here."

"They gave him a tranquilizer to kidnap you. It's made from the tree leaves. The fragrance you smell makes you sleepy, no?"

"I think so. I've lost time. I don't even know how long I've been here."

"If you are here much longer, you will suffer when you leave."

"What do you mean?"

"To us, the fragrance is simply a fragrance. To humans it is intoxicating. It is why you feel strange."

"How can you tell I feel strange?"

"You think you are acting normal but you are not."

Jim folded his arms. "You stay here all the time?" he asked.

"I do during the mating season unless I choose to be taken as a mate. I am not the only one. Things on this planet are not like Garath told you. The hunt is part of the game to the females. The winged males can tease them by fleeing, but they will be caught eventually."

"So it's not pleasant or pleasurable?"

"Of course it is. I do not understand how they did not manipulate you. You did not choose to be caught?"

"No. I told them I have a mate."

Ayeq considered that. "Interesting. You must truly love her. Do you only have one mate where you come from?"

"Yes."

"I do not know anything of the humans except what I hear of the ones here. The only contact we have with the outside galaxy is when someone comes here."

Jim rubbed his face. "You should sleep," Ayeq said. "You're safe here. They cannot fly into the deep jungle." Ayeq stood up. "If I am not here when you awaken, do not be alarmed. I will return. Make yourself at home."

Jim nodded. He got his blankets and lay down. Renegade was close by. "What do they do with ships that people come here in?" Jim asked.

"They are destroyed," Ayeq said. "I've never even seen one. Garath keeps it that way."

"He thinks some of you will want to leave the planet." Jim did not even hear the reply from Ayeq…


	5. Chapter 5

The Enterprise was on its way to Garresant. Carol walked down the corridor toward the observation deck. She did not spend much time there but she wanted to see that planet when they came to it. When she walked onto the deck, Ajah was there. "Oh, I didn't know anyone was here," Carol said.

"I like looking out into space even if it is just a warp field," Ajah replied.

"I hope you don't mind if I join you."

"Not at all."

Carol sat down on the bench that faced the large viewports. "I'm sorry this happened to Admiral Kirk," Ajah said. "All because of some story I wrote."

Carol looked at him. "What?"

"Because of some story I wrote. I'm going to destroy that holonovel."

"Wait a minute. You can't do that. This is not your fault."

"I wrote the story."

"That doesn't matter. You couldn't know that some maniac would take it and try to do this."

"Well, if it hadn't been there, maybe he wouldn't have thought of it."

"That's ridiculous. I've played a lot of your novels and I thoroughly enjoyed them. You can't stop writing or destroy a good novel because of this."

"It will probably be a long time before I ever write another novel."

"Ajah, you're a brilliant writer. Don't give that up because of this. Jim would say the same thing."

"I just hope we're in time to help him."

"So do I, but whatever happens, you can't blame yourself. This is the kidnapper's fault."

"None of us have ever been to this planet. We don't even know what to expect."

"So it was during that entire mission, mostly, but look at all the things we learned."

"Yeah. I'm glad you guys happened by my planet. I thought I might go back there when the window opens again and see how things are now."

"Perhaps you shouldn't go alone."

"Oh, I wouldn't, but it might be nice to see whether things are better."

"You have family there?"

"I had a sister there, but I don't know if she's still alive."

They were silent as they looked out the viewports. "We've certainly learned that space can be a very dangerous place," Ajah said.

"Not all of it," Carol replied. "Some of it is beautiful, and Jim has made great friends, even with some of the Klingons."

"Yes. The friends are the best part."

Solan walked onto the observation deck next. "Well, I didn't expect to find anyone here," he said. "Spock thinks the coordinates might be a little off. After all, Cax admitted that he had no idea where he had been."

"You mean we may be going in the wrong direction?" Carol asked.

"We don't know. If we don't find it, I'm going to contact some friends of mine who might know more about it."

"You think his navigation system is wrong?"

"He was only on that planet because he had to repair his ship. Seems like the navigation system kinda got mixed up as well."

Carol sighed. "Are we never going to find Jim?" she asked.

"Sure we are. We're going to keep trying until we find that planet."

"It's been so long."

"I'm going to keep searching for him, even if the Enterprise has to give up."

"Spock would never give up on Jim, and neither would Doctor McCoy."

"I know, but Spock is a captain in Starfleet. They might call him to do something else."

Ajah frowned. "What's more important than finding Admiral Kirk?" he asked.

"Let's just try to stay calm about this," Carol said. "They won't search for him forever. We know that."

"If they call off the search, I'm going with you, Solan," Ajah declared.

"As am I," Carol added.

Solan sat down next to Carol. "He would come after us," he said. "He risked his life so many times. We will find him."

Jim woke up feeling like his body weighed a ton. He sat up but he felt dizzy so he lay back down. Renegade neighed softly and nudged him with his nose. "I can't get up," Jim said sounding very hoarse. He remembered thinking a long time ago that he did not care to use the word 'can't'. He sat up again and leaned on Renegade. He had no idea how long he had been sleeping, but he realized the fire was out and did not even look like it was smoking. He thought he would be shivering if he were not wrapped up in the blankets. Ayeq was not there, but he had left firewood. Jim had simply not woke up to put it on the fire. He wondered if he even had the strength to build a fire now. NO. He would build a fire.

Jim forced himself to sit up. He crawled over to the firewood and piled some into the firepit that looked like it was build out of some sort of red clay. When he finished that he stopped as he realized his hands were shaking. There were several torches that gave light to the cavern. He would have to stand up to get one of them. He crawled over to the wall and got up slowly, feeling his knees shaking, and his right knee seemed to be even more swollen now than it had been before. He got the torch and then got back down to crawl back to the firepit. The wood burned easily so it was not hard to get the fire going. He leaned back against Renegade feeling himself trembling, and he did not even know why he was trembling but he could not stop. He was starting to feel the warmth of the fire which made him sleepy again. He began thinking about that fragrance that Ayeq described. He could definitely smell it. If he could somehow block that, maybe he would feel better. He was tired of feeling like he was in a dream world.

Jim looked around the cave but he did not see anything that he could use for a mask. He was sure there was nothing on this planet he could use to create a gas mask either. He had never heard of a planet that intoxicated its visitors just with a smell. He thought maybe he should go out to the stream. It was not far from this cave. If he tore his shirt and made a wet mask, it could block out some of that smell. He had to try it so he could think straight. Besides that, he had not had a bath since he had been to that planet.

Jim crawled over to the cave entrance which was completely covered with thick vines. Renegade now stood there cropping the vines. He nickered at Jim as he tried to make his way out. He finally made it out of the cave, and Renegade followed him. The horse knelt so Jim could get on and ride. "No, I want to go to the stream, not a long journey," Jim said. He began crawling through the thick undergrowth of the forest. He wished he could walk but he would be stumbling if he tried to walk.

Jim made it to the stream and started to wash his face when he saw his reflection in the water. If he had not known it was himself, he was not sure he would have even recognized himself. His eyes were bloodshot and drawn with dark circles around them, his face was drawn, and his beard had grown some. He thought his hair looked matted and his eyes watered. He thought he surely did not look like anything those female bird folk would want now. He washed his face and drank some water. He took his yellow shirt off, leaving the black one and took a long strip of the yellow shirt and wet it. He made that into a pad as he tore another strip, and then he tied it around his head. He hoped it could block out that intoxicant without smothering him. He stayed there on his hands and knees a moment just hoping he could gain some strength. His head felt incredibly weird. He did not like having the feeling of giving up. He knew that was not his way of thinking…everyone knew that. As he sat there, he thought of the time he had crawled into that reactor chamber, knowing that it meant death…but he had survived. That was only because of Spock, Bones, and Uhura. He did not have any of them here to help him now.

Was his captor right? Were all his accomplishments because of his crew? Could he not survive on his own? Perhaps he should just give in and become one of that tribe. Jim shook his head. No! He would not. He splashed more water on his face. He would just stay where he was until he could find a way off this planet. How could they destroy ships without a trace? He had to find out. If there was a ship on that planet somewhere, maybe it would still be operational.

Jim crawled back to the vine-covered cave. He helped Renegade get back inside, and then he lay down beside the fire. He stared up at the cave ceiling as he felt like he was struggling to breathe with the makeshift-mask on. Then again, he was not certain that was the reason he felt this way. He could feel his heart pounding, and he was sweating even though he was not hot, and on top of that, he was still trembling all over. What was that Ayeq had said? He was intoxicated? Jim sat up feeling like his skin was crawling. He stood up but fell to his hands and knees. He had to walk around.

"Renegade," Jim said. "Up, Boy."

Renegade stood up, and Jim stood up by holding onto him. "Walk," he said, making sure he had a good grip on Renegade's mane. Renegade nickered at him, but he started walking slowly. Jim was not sure why he felt so weak, but he knew why he felt dizzy. Withdrawal…he would have to go through withdrawal. He had not been wearing the mask long, and he thought he had already been feeling some of this.

As Jim thought of that, he fell down again. He did not know what was happening to him but it had something to do with this planet. Why was Zawek not affected like this? But he had been there three years, and he was even taking on some features of the bird folk, like the bluish purple skin. What did they do to help him once he gave in to them? What would happen to him if he did not give in to them? Would he just die here in this cave?

Jim fell asleep somewhere in his thoughts because he woke up later wondering if he was dying. How long had it been since he ate? How could he know? He did not even know how long he had been asleep. He had to get out of this cave. He managed to turn over on his stomach and crawled toward the opening. He got out, and Renegade followed. Jim got on his back and they were traveling again. "Find a village," Jim said before he fell asleep again.

The next day, the Enterprise dropped out of warp at the coordinates that Cax had. However, there was no planet. Everyone was disappointed. "Scan this area of space for any nearby planets," Spock said. "Perhaps the coordinates are simply altered slightly.

Lieutenant Ashley Jarvis, the pilot, scanned the area. "There is a planet perhaps one day away," she said.

"Is it identified?"

"No, but it is a Class M planet."

"That could be the planet we are looking for. Set a course."

"Another day," Carol said. She turned and left the Bridge.

Bones, Ajah, Helek, Cax, and Solan stood around Spock, who sat in the captain's chair. "I sure wish that planet had been there," Bones said.

"You and all of us," Solan replied.

"How do we know that the planet we're heading for now is the right one? We could be searching for days…years!"

"I'm sorry," Cax said. "I wish I could remember where it is."

"It is not your fault," Spock said. "If we could find Lieutenant Stow, he could be forced to tell where this planet is located."

"That's not likely," Solan declared.

"He is somewhere in the galaxy. He cannot hide forever."

"I don't know about that. People can disappear in this galaxy if they really want to."

"We are assuming that Lieutenant Brand is with him. Therefore, it is also assumed that they will be looking for a pleasant place to dwell, which would likely be populated."

"You may be right."

Everyone was silent as they were once again at warp. "This whole thing doesn't make any sense," Ajah declared. "It is like some sort of novel."

"Except it's not a novel this time," Helek replied. "Why would they want this person to bring someone there to trade for his own freedom? And why did he choose Admiral Kirk?"

"That is a good question. Although he did have resentment for him. Maybe he made them think Admiral Kirk would be a better catch."

"That doesn't make any sense either," Solan said. "Why would they care?"

"There has to be some reason," Cax said. "You're right, why would they care? It looks like as limited as their connections are to the outside galaxy, they would think one human was as good as another."

"Let's look at all the facts," Spock said. "According to what we have learned, they want humans to mate with their female population, therefore, they want offspring from humans. If their knowledge of humans is limited, and their main goal is multiplying, then the logical answer is that Lieutenant Stow could not give them what they wanted, and since he resented Jim, his logical trade was the admiral."

Bones stood there silent a moment. "Are you saying that Lieutenant Stow is somehow flawed and couldn't reproduce, so he agreed to capture Jim to replace himself so they would let him go?" he asked.

"I think that's what he's saying," Solan said. "He kidnapped Jim and took him to that planet to save his own hide."

"Well, then why would he be running off with Lieutenant Brand?"

"Doctor, we do not have to get into the sorted details of the situation," Spock interrupted. "Perhaps the two have been in a relationship and she helped him to escape even at the expense of her career."

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to look up medical records," Bones declared. He turned and left the Bridge.

"Is this the most ridiculous thing you've ever heard?" Solan asked.

"I cannot say it is," Spock replied. "After all, if their goal is to populate their planet, it explains their actions."

"Spock, don't you think it's unethical for them to take people by force?" Ajah asked. "Just plain wrong?"

"It is not for us to question their cultures, but they have begun taking beings who are not part of their culture. Therefore, we will intervene as much as possible."

"How is this not already known in the galaxy?"

"As it was told, not many who go to this planet ever leave it. The only reason we know of it is because Jim was taken there. Also, the planet is known to space farers."

"Why doesn't Starfleet know about all this?"

"They do now."

"Right."

"Once we have accurate coordinates for this planet, there will be a record of it to warn others not to go there."

"I've heard of dangerous planets, but I've never heard of one that was dangerous for this reason," Helek declared. "Can't anyone talk to these beings?"

"Perhaps, in time."

"But right now, all we can do is wait," Solan said. He turned and left the Bridge as well.

Cax followed Solan. "Hey, Solan," he said.

Solan stopped a moment to wait for him to catch up. "What do you want?"

"How did you get in with this Starfleet? Close enough to an admiral to call him by his first name?"

"I helped rescue him from a Klingon prison. After that, I just stayed with them."

"He just let you stay aboard his ship?"

"Kirk is one of those people who sees the value in other people. He likes people who are trustworthy."

"So, you went from being a delivery guy to living on the Enterprise."

"Something like that. I guess I'm a delivery guy again now. I work for Admiral Kirk. Being on the Enterprise just isn't the same without him here, so I just didn't want to stay."

"You have your own ship."

"Yeah, and we used it plenty of times."

"You like working for Admiral Kirk?"

"Yeah. He's my friend." Solan looked at Cax. "Why?"

"Oh. Well, I just thought maybe he needs another honest, hard-working delivery guy."

Solan frowned. "If we can find him," he said.

"I'm gonna be honest with you…if we do find him, he may not even know who we are at first. I was only on that planet three days, and I almost lost my mind," Cax said.

Solan stopped. "You don't know Jim Kirk, and if anyone can survive, he can."

"I hope you're right, but you don't know what happens to a person when they're there. They make you think you have to have them to survive, and you think you can't leave or you'll die. That's why it's rather puzzling that this other guy got out by trapping the admiral there."

"It's just their way of breaking a person. Is it really all about mating?"

"I don't know. I'm just glad I escaped. It's about control. It seems like they've learned they can control people…maybe. I guess it's partly about mating, but that doesn't happen all the time."

"What exactly do you remember about this planet from space?" Solan asked.

"It has three moons," Cax answered. "Those are some of the beauty. You can't imagine how peaceful and beautiful the planet is, but that's before you realize you're being manipulated."

"How long did it take you to realize it?"

"I don't know. It's mostly a blur. I do remember thinking I wouldn't mind just staying there. And the women are very beautiful."

"They are?"

"Yes. You've heard some about this planet."

"Some, but not as much as you've told. I've heard about the manipulation."

"Yeah, and that fragrance. It's an intoxicant to humans, just like a drug or something. I was shaking all over for three days after I got off that planet."

"How are we ever going to go down there and find Jim?"

"You said you have those suits."

"Yeah. The ones Admiral Kirk calls an electro-suit. Designed by his crew and tested by him." Solan frowned as he thought about how Jim had risked his life to stop that Klingon after they almost killed him, Solan, by having a spy on the ship.

They arrived at the mess hall. "I'm hungry," Solan said. "I don't think I've eaten anything since yesterday."

"Who can eat thinking about all this?" Cax asked.

"Well, we have to eat something. Otherwise, we can't think straight."

"I guess you're right."

They got a meal and sat down at the table. Solan thought while he ate, and he remembered when they were in deep space and had a cook onboard the ship. It was a lot better than now, but being on the ship reminded him of those days. "I don't see why we can't scan the surface of the planet," he said thoughtfully.

"Some sort of interference that blocks biological scanners," Cax said. "I actually thought the planet was uninhabited until I got down to it and was approached by the Garre."

"The what?"

"The Garre. All I know is they're bird folk and they act friendly but they're not."

"So they just came and found you?"

"Yeah, but I guess they knew I was already being influenced by that fragrance or whatever it is."

"And you went there to repair your ship. You weren't kidnapped."

"No. Like I said, I didn't even know it was inhabited."

"Where do they live?"

"In tree houses in the tallest trees you've ever seen," Cax said. "Like I said, it seems peaceful and beautiful, and the most quiet place you ever been to, but it's a deception."

Solan thought about that while he ate. "If we could turn that deception back on them," he said.

"You can't. No one who goes on that planet can resist."

"I wonder if they've ever met a Vulcan."

"It won't work, Solan," Cax said, definitely.

"I don't know what we'd do anyway. If we could get them to realize their practices are not acceptable to the rest of the galaxy," Solan said. "Maybe we could get them to be more civilized. I mean, the Klingons have realized that they can't force their ways on the rest of the galaxy. If they can do it, surely these people can."

"Good luck."

"I wonder how and when they realized their planet was intoxicating to humans."

"Maybe the first time they saw one."

"It's amazing how things get started and just keep on going like that for centuries, untouched by the outside universe."

Cax frowned. "And it wouldn't be easy to get them to change," he said. "You know how difficult things have been with the Klingons. Imagine negotiating with people who live on a planet with intoxicants."

"You must keep up with everything going on in Starfleet," Solan declared.

"Do you know that everything Jim Kirk did was broadcast on all the information channels? It wasn't hard to know what he was up to."

"Right. I guess we were in some hairy situations."

"I never seen anyone so involved with the Klingons as your friend was."

"Yeah, and so many others. He's still involved with that when there's a problem."

Cax took another bite of his food. "I don't mean to sound like it's impossible. I hope we can help him."

Solan hoped they could too. Jim Kirk had helped him a great deal. He had let him become part of his crew and had trusted him with his life. He would find him if it was possible.


	6. Chapter 6

The Enterprise dropped out of warp at the coordinates of a planet which they could plainly see had three moons. "Are you getting any readings from the surface?" Spock asked.

"Not a thing," Lieutenant Jarvis replied.

"This is it," Cax said. "I remember it."

They all looked at Spock. "So, what do we do first?" Solan asked. "We sure can't communicate with them."

"We will take a shuttle down to the planet and attempt to scan the planet from there before we do a search. If that fails, we will find Jim another way."

Spock stood up. "Lieutenant Jarvis, you have the Bridge," he said.

Solan, Cax, Helek, and Ajah followed Spock from the Bridge and they met Carol in the corridor. "Is this the planet?" she asked.

"We believe it is," Spock replied.

"I'm going with you."

"I would expect nothing else."

After they were all changed into "electro-suits" and collected weapons, they boarded a shuttle. Solan got into the pilot's seat. "Perhaps we will not have to leave the shuttle," Spock said as he strapped into the seat behind Solan.

Solan guided the ship out of the shuttle bay and they were on their way down to the planet. "I guess we don't have to worry about hiding since they've seen ships before," Solan said.

As they broke into the atmosphere, all the instruments on the ship began to malfunction. "Uh oh," Solan said. "I don't think we're going to be scanning anything."

"I have to tell you I'm nervous about this," Cax declared.

"What's the deal with this planet and its ability to mess up sensors like that?"

"I don't know. Some sort of magnetic field."

"From where? This planet has no technology to create dampening fields."

"It is not a dampening field," Spock said. "It is a strong magnetic field. It is simply scrambling the sensors."

"So, we're going to have to get out down there."

"It would seem so."

"How will we ever find him down there?" Carol asked. "We can't search the whole planet."

"That is true," Spock agreed. "However, it is likely that he would look for shelter rather than staying in the desert areas, so we should keep our searches to the wooded areas."

"That's still a lot of area to cover. Perhaps we can adjust the sensors."

"I do not believe that is possible."

"Where do you want to search first?" Solan asked as they were passing over some desert.

They all began looking out the portals as they passed over the desert, but there were no signs of life down there. "Coming up on some trees," Solan said. "Some BIG trees." He increased their altitude. "Wow. You were right about these being the tallest trees I ever saw."

"I told you," Cax replied. "Look what big leaves they have."

"I see."

"We must find a place to hide the shuttle," Spock said.

"I want an air sample too," Bones added. "That way, if Jim needs it, maybe I can come up with something to help him."

"That is a good idea, Doctor."

Solan found a place in the giant forest where there was a clearing big enough to land the shuttle. Once they were down, they stayed inside to make sure nothing was surrounding the ship. "I don't see anything moving out there," Ajah said.

"I don't think we should just leave the shuttle here unguarded," Solan declared.

"Probably shouldn't," Cax agreed. "This is not the home of the Garre though. They live further…" He paused a moment. "Now that I'm here, I remember more about it."

"That's not surprising," Carol said. "Sometimes being in a place you've been can bring back memories."

"The Garre live further to the East. This is where the elders live, and it only gets thicker and darker as you go further to the Northeast."

"The elders?" Spock asked.

"Yeah. The older bird folk live here apart from the others. They don't participate in the mating seasons anymore, so they live here away from all that. That's what I was told anyway. Garath…he's the leader of the Garre. Why is all this coming back to me now?"

"Like I said, being in a place can bring memories back," Carol said.

They activated their helmets on the electro-suits and opened the boarding ramp. They walked out into a lush, green forest that seemed more like a jungle. Bones looked around them at the large leafed plants. "I just hope none of these plants are poisonous and don't leave some spore on our suits that will infect the entire crew of the Enterprise…"

"Doctor, can we please refrain from pointing out the direst situation possible?" Spock interrupted.

"Well, excuse me," Bones replied. "You never know what's out here in this jungle."

"That is true. However, we are wearing protective suits. It is unlikely that we will be poisoned."

"I'd just as soon not think about that," Solan declared. "Makes me itch inside this thing."

"Can you guys please just stop talking for now?" Carol asked. She was nervous enough without them chattering on about nothing.

"I can't believe I'm on this planet again," Cax said. "I feel like I'm shaking. Maybe I should have stayed with the ship."

They soon came to a place where the trees were taller and were not as close together. "Look up there," Solan said, looking up into the trees.

"It's a village," Cax informed them. "Let's just hope it's the elders."

Just then, three beings came out in front of them, and they had spears. "What are you doing here?" one of them asked.

"We mean you no harm," Spock said. "We're looking for our friend."

"What friend?"

"His name is Jim Kirk."

The three bird people looked at each other. "He means the human, Ricek," one of them said.

Ricek looked at Spock and the others. "Why do you beings continue to come to this planet?" he asked.

"As I said, we are looking for our friend," Spock replied. "We believe he is stranded on this planet."

"We can't help you."

"Yes we can!" the other argued. "I am Zish. Your friend is here! He escaped or was sent out by the Garre to be hunted. He came here, but we could not hide him. He went further into the dark jungle, but he was riding a shandri."

"A what?" Solan asked.

"A shandri, or the humans call it a tundra horse."

"How long has he been gone?" Carol demanded. "Why didn't you help him?"

Zith looked at Ricek. "Because they're afraid of the Garre," Zish said. "They do not want them to come here on their hunt."

"Have they passed through hunting him?"

"They have, but he may have found a place to hide in the dark jungle. There are caves there. Go to the Northeast. You will be there in two or three days."

"Two or three days?" Carol asked. She was not prepared for that assumption.

"Thank you for the information," Spock said.

They all began walking and looking up into the mighty trees of the forest with their gigantic leaves. "If we weren't in this situation, this place would be beautiful," Ajah remarked.

"A situation cannot take the beauty from a planet," Spock replied. "It is only those who inhabit the planet who are corrupt, not the planet itself."

"How philosophical," Bones said. "I don't feel much like looking for beauty on this world when I know Jim is out there somewhere and could be dying."

They walked for a whole day and rested that night in the jungle. The next day, the journey continued, and the jungle grew darker as they walked and much cooler. "Hey, look at this," Solan said and squatted. "Didn't they say he was riding a horse?"

"Yes," Spock replied.

They all looked at the ground where Solan was pointing. "That's a big hoof print," Bones declared. "What kind of horse is this?"

"Most likely not one we've seen on Earth," Solan said.

"Then this means Jim came this way," Carol said.

"It appears so," Spock replied.

They started walking in the direction the hoof prints led. The jungle grew darker still as they came into thicker trees and vines. "Wait!" Solan exclaimed. He squatted again. "It's human prints."

"Jim!" Carol called.

"I think it would be better if we stayed quiet," Cax said looking up into the trees.

"Do you believe we are in danger?" Spock asked.

"Not so's you'd know it. I just think she shouldn't yell like that."

"Let's continue."

They walked until night fell again, and then they found the vine-covered cave. Solan shined a light in and could clearly see prints inside the cave. "They were definitely here," he said. "But no one's here now."

They all went inside. Solan knelt beside the firepit. "This is cold," he said. "No one's been here in a while."

"It appears that someone does live here," Spock said as he shined a light into the living area. "Perhaps we can stay here for the night."

"And what if the occupant comes back?" Bones asked. "And what if they don't like visitors?"

"If they return, we will ask them where Jim has gone," Spock declared.

"Right," Carol agreed as she was checking her phaser rifle. "And they will tell us."

The others said nothing to that. Solan and Cax built up the fire again. Ajah sat beside the cave wall and typed into the pad he had brought along, which was not easy with the gloves of the suit on. Carol sat and watched Ajah and finally went and sat down beside him.

"What are you writing?" Carol asked.

"I was just…" Ajah sighed.

"Just what?"

"I was describing this planet, this jungle, the cave. It's just fascinating."

"May I read it?"

Ajah looked at her. "I don't want you to think I'm so shallow that I think of writing at a time like this. Writing just helps me cope with stress."

"Ajah, no one could ever say you're shallow," Carol said. "We can't find Jim tonight." She sighed. "I just want to know where he is. Now that I'm on the same planet, it seems worse. I want to go around a corner or tree and see him."

"Well, we know we're on the right trail. We'll eventually find him."

"But will he be okay?"

Ajah frowned. "I hope so."

"May I read what you've written?"

Ajah gave her the pad and she began reading his notes and descriptions of the planet, even about the individuals they met. She did not think she had even seen any of this because she had been completely engrossed in her thoughts of finding Jim. "This is very good," Carol said. "You saw things that I didn't see."

"I like to paint a picture for people who haven't seen it and might never see it."

"What made you start writing?"

"Well, believe it or not, there was a time when we had schools and education on Nervala Four. I guess I just fell into it from writing something there."

"Jim and I played one of your novels. It took a few days to get through the whole thing. It was so much fun." Carol was trying not to cry. "I miss him so much I think I've become a blubbering mess."

"No, you haven't. Maybe you should have stayed on the ship and let us find him."

"And do what? Sit around and worry and cry?"

Ajah was not sure what to say to that. "I was just thinking maybe it would be less stressful for you," he said.

"No, I don't think so," Carol replied. She stood up. "I'm taking first watch." She went to the cave entrance.

"Where are you going?" Spock asked.

"I'm taking first watch."

"I'm going with you," Solan declared.

"Do not engage the inhabitants of this planet," Spock said.

"What if they engage us first?"

"Try and capture them."

Carol and Solan went outside. "It's so quiet here," Carol said. "I don't think I've ever been on such a silent planet."

"Me neither," Solan replied. "It's almost creepy."

Carol looked up but she could not see much of the night sky because of the trees and their giant leaves. "Where would he get a horse?" she asked.

"Who knows what's on this planet?" Solan replied.

Cax came from the cave. "I'm not sleepy," he said. "This place gives me the creeps. Are you sure these suits won't fail?"

"That's why we have extra power packs," Carol said.

"Why don't you relax, Man?" Solan asked. "We haven't been attacked so far."

"That doesn't mean we won't be," Cax said. "But we're pretty safe at night. There's no reason for guards."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Or I wouldn't say it."

"I guess you have a point there."

Carol reluctantly followed them back into the cave. Spock came over to them. "I believe we can all rest," he said. "It has been a long day and tomorrow may be worse."

"I am definitely ready for some sleep," Solan said. "Although I don't think it will be comfortable in this suit."

Carol sat down by herself and watched the others lie down to sleep. She did not feel like sleeping. Doctor McCoy came and sat down beside her. "You should get some rest too," he said.

"I don't feel like sleeping," Carol replied.

"I could give you something."

"No."

Bones thought he was just making her angry. "You can't walk all day without sleep," he said. "You'll either keel over from exhaustion or start seeing things. Then you have to go through some long recovery that could have been avoided just by getting some sleep."

Carol almost laughed. "You know, Jim has talked so many times about your bedside manner and how you have none."

"Yeah, well, I figure there's no need to beat around the bush."

"I think it's his favorite thing about you. You're so grumpy."

"Grumpy? Just because I point out what could happen? Don't forget the times I was right."

"How could we?"

Bones looked at Carol. "You know, it's okay to cry," he said.

"Don't tell me that," Carol snapped. "I've cried enough already, and it won't bring Jim back."

"I know, but I guess it relieves some of the stress."

Carol leaned on Bones' shoulder. She was truly exhausted but she felt alone. Bones put his arm around her. "We'll find him," he said. He could not think of a sarcastic thing to say. He was not feeling sarcastic.

Helek sat in the ship. He hated being there alone out of communication, but someone had to stay with the ship, and Ajah had wanted to go with the others. Helek had decided to stay in the ship because he was afraid some of the inhabitants of the planet might show up. It was extremely dark in the jungle, but where he was, he could see the stars and moon, although the other two moons were rising. The moons shed light into the clearing. Helek had learned to like new things while he had been living on Earth. One of those things was popcorn. He was eating popcorn now and watching an Earth movie. Doctor McCoy had introduced him to them. He and the doctor had enjoyed some movies together, and the doctor had even set Helek up on blind dates.

While Helek was sitting there, he saw someone emerge from the jungle. He paused his movie to cut the lights in the ship. The being sneaked over to the ship. Helek moved to a position where he could see what they were doing. He had to wonder how any inhabitant on this planet could know anything about a ship. He opened a hatch above the being's head. "What do you think you're doing?" Helek asked.

The being was clearly startled and looked up at Helek. Helek had never seen a being like this one, but he knew it was one of the bird people from the descriptions he had heard. "You get away from this ship," Helek said. "You're about a second from being fried chicken."

"Why are you on this planet?" the birdman asked.

"We're looking for a friend of ours who was stranded here. You tell us where he is and we'll leave."

"I do not know."

"Why are you out here at my ship?"

"You are on my planet."

"I'm not bothering you. Get away from this ship. Help us find our friend and we'll leave."

"You cannot leave this planet. Every time humans come here, more arrive."

"We wouldn't be here if you hadn't kept our friend here. Maybe you should think about your actions."

"My tribe will bring more here to destroy your ship," the other said.

"Try it, and you're going to face some hot opposition. Now get away from this ship."

The birdman gave him one more angry look and then flew away. Helek closed the hatch and locked it. If they tried to destroy the ship, he would use their own planet's magnetism against them. He would draw from it to create a negative charge. He went to a power conduit in the ship and loaded up on power. He wished he could contact someone, but as far as they knew, it was impossible. He thought maybe he would try anyway since it was dark and the atmosphere rises.

Helek sent a signal to Spock's communicator….

Spock was surprised when his communicator chirped. "Captain Spock here," he answered, but there was a lot of static.

"Spock…threatened…the ship…"

"Helek, I cannot hear you clearly."

Helek tried adjusting the frequency. "Can you hear me?" he asked.

"Yes, but there is a lot of static."

"One of those bird people came to the ship. They're threatening to destroy the ship."

The others were gathered around Spock now. "Why?" he asked.

"Apparently they don't want us on their planet. I told them to help us find Jim and we'd leave. He said he didn't know where he is."

"I believe Jim has eluded them. If we can find him, we may escape with him."

"If they come back, I'm going to show them my electrifying personality."

Ajah rolled his eyes at that remark. "We could guess that," he said.

"We should try not to harm the inhabitants of this world," Spock said. "However, if they become violent, we will respond in defense."

"I won't attack them," Helek replied. "But I won't let them disable this ship."

"I agree."

"Where are you guys?"

"We are spending the night in a cave. We will be up at first light."

"Hopefully we can still communicate."

"Hopefully. You should move the ship tomorrow. We have traveled approximately one-hundred miles to the Northeast."

"Yes, Sir. I'll try to find you."

"Spock out."

Helek ended that transmission. He grabbed his popcorn and started his movie again. He could see outside well from where he was…


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Spock and the others had something for breakfast and then got on their way again. It was another day of walking through the jungle and then they came to the scraggly forest. "I wonder why these trees are different," Ajah said as he touched the foliage on the tree which was similar to a juniper tree, but like a fir tree as well.

"I believe we are walking on a different type of soil," Spock said.

"Yeah." Ajah scooped up a handful of soil. It felt and looked like a mixture of sand and loam. He went on following the others.

They could still see the tracks of the horse but they were less defined and seemed to have no guided direction. "It looks like the horse was just wandering," Solan said.

"I agree," Bones replied. "Maybe Jim was just riding and didn't know where they were going."

"That could have been true the whole time."

It was another long day of walking for the team. They noticed the beauty of the planet, but they also noticed the silence. "Shouldn't there be some sort of animal noises?" Bones asked.

"I do not know," Spock replied.

"This place gives you the creeps," Cax said. "It's like being on a dead planet, but you know those bird people are here."

"It is obviously not dead because there are green trees here."

"Yeah, but it's like nothing else lives here but those bird people."

"Maybe they wiped everything else out," Solan said.

"Why would they do that?" Bones asked. "One species can't live on a planet alone and not have any help from another to survive. It's impossible."

"Perhaps everything simply makes no sounds," Spock suggested. "We must focus on our mission rather than on frivolous facts which we cannot understand."

The others fell silent after that reprimand. However, Bones could not remain silent. "I never heard of a planet where nothing makes noise," he declared. "Everything makes some sort of noise. I haven't even seen any insects."

"And you're complaining about that?" Carol asked. "I would have thought you would be glad there were no vicious insects."

"I think we all make more noise than this planet has seen in decades," Solan said. "Maybe centuries. Just sitting here in space minding its own business, and then suddenly humans arrive and it's all chaos."

"We are not causing chaos," Bones replied. "We're trying to find Jim."

"We have not heard from Helek again," Spock said. "Hopefully he moved the ship to another location ahead of us."

"I didn't hear it if he did."

During the afternoon, they came out of the scraggly forest into another forest of tall trees, and as they walked, they suddenly saw something ahead lying on the ground. "Jim!" Carol exclaimed and started running.

"Carol, wait!" Bones called but she was not listening.

Carol fell beside Jim. "Jim," she said as she touched his face.

Bones knelt on the other side of him and grabbed his medical scanner. "He's alive," he said with relief. "But he's dehydrated, almost hypothermic, and definitely intoxicated."

Suddenly, they heard a loud whinny and looked up to see a large horse coming toward them. Bones and Carol jumped up and moved back with the others as the large animal galloped over and stood over Jim. It whinnied loudly at them and stomped the ground.

Spock and the others just stood there a moment in wonder. "What do we do about that?" Solan asked as he aimed his weapon at the horse. "Stun it?"

"He's protecting him," Ajah said. "Maybe we can convince him that we're his friends."

"Or you can get stomped," Bones replied.

"Well, it's worth a try."

"If we cannot persuade him, we will stun him," Spock said. "However, we cannot stun him while he stands over Jim like that, or he will fall on him."

"Well, just how do we get him to move?" Solan asked.

Carol stepped out from the others hearing their quiet protests, but she took two steps toward the horse. Renegade flared his nostrils at her and stomped the ground. "We're here to help him," she said. "He's my husband."

Renegade stared at her with one eye, but then he shook his mighty head and whinnied and stomped the ground. "Carol, do not go any closer," Spock warned as he aimed his own weapon at the horse.

"He doesn't understand," Carol replied.

"No, he doesn't but he could kill you."

"So, who's going to be brave enough to make him mad enough to move away from Jim?" Solan asked.

"I'll do it," Ajah volunteered.

"You'll do no such thing," Bones said. "That animal could kill you before we can even stun him."

"We have to help Admiral Kirk."

"Not by getting yourself killed. He would not agree with that."

Before they could say anything else, Ajah stepped out and walked toward the giant horse. "Hey, he is our friend and you're keeping us from helping him!" he yelled. "Why don't you come after me?"

Ajah moved over to the other side of the horse which was watching him with one eye and stomping the ground. As Ajah came closer, the animal became more agitated and finally had to step away from Jim enough that they could stun him. The big animal crashed to the ground, and Spock fired another stun bolt to make sure he would stay down.

Solan went over to Ajah. "Are you crazy?" Solan asked. "He could have killed you!"

"I got him away from him, didn't I?" Ajah asked.

Bones and Carol knelt beside Jim again. He was completely unconscious, and his clothes were torn almost to shreds. "We have to get him into a suit," Bones said.

"Guard the horse," Spock said to Solan, Cax, and Ajah. He knelt beside Jim with Bones and Carol and opened the pack he had brought which contained Jim's own electro-suit.

"I'm gonna give him some medicine while you two figure out how to get that on him," Bones said.

It was not an easy task, but they finally sealed Jim into the suit. "How do we get him out of here?" Solan asked.

"We will take turns carrying him," Spock replied. "We must move before the horse awakens. Perhaps he will not be able to track us. I will attempt to contact Helek."

Solan put his phaser rifle over his shoulder and then got Jim up onto his shoulder. "I hope you guys are going to watch for that horse while I'm carrying him," he said.

"Do not worry."

They all began moving through the jungle as Spock was trying to reach Helek on the communicator…

Helek had moved the ship to a desert area that was ahead of Spock and the others. He had not seen them when he moved but he was hoping they were coming that way. He could see that the sun was sinking on the horizon again and he hoped they could communicate soon.

After about fifteen minutes, Spock and the others heard a loud whinny which sounded angry even for a horse. "Man, somebody better be ready to do something about that," Solan declared panting.

"Get behind that tree," Spock said.

Solan moved behind one of the trees and the others hid as well. They had stun bolts ready for the horse, and finally, it came charging through the trees with its hooves pounding the ground like thunder. Spock let the horse get close hoping he would stop running, but he did not. He fired a stun bolt and the mighty beast went down, shaking the ground.

"You think he's hurt?" Ajah asked.

"Hopefully not," Spock replied. "We must move before he awakens. Perhaps now I can reach Helek."

They started moving again with Ajah carrying Jim this time. Spock attempted to reach Helek again. This time, he got a staticky reply. "Helek, can you hear me?" Spock asked.

"Barely," Helek replied.

"We are being pursued by the horse. We need you to pick us up. Can you trace this signal?"

Helek checked that. "Maybe," he said. "I moved out to a desert place to avoid the bird people if possible." He started the ship and lifted off. The trees were so tall he was concerned that he might not find a place to land. He was sure the transporter would not work. He finally found a place big enough to land. "Spock, do you read me?" Helek asked.

"Yes," Spock answered through a lot of static.

"I'm about two-hundred meters ahead of you."

"We will be there soon."

Helek watched outside the ship and soon saw several bird folk descend into the clearing around the ship. Helek's eyes began to glow and he hurried to the back of the ship. He opened the hatch and looked out. "I told you to stay away from this ship," he said. He pointed his finger at the one who had been at the ship before and shot an electrical charge at him that shocked him. "There's more where that came from," he said. "Now, get away from this ship!"

The bird people did not back down but screamed at him with a hawk-like scream. Helek channeled his electrical energy until his hair was like a fiber optic display. He climbed out the hatch and dropped to the ground. Then he began drawing from the magnetism of the planet itself until he created a negative charge and was even suspended above the ground.

Helek let go of the biggest charge he had ever created and made sure it hit the ground but he was sure it must have singed some feathers. "Back off!" he demanded with his voice sounding almost electronic.

Helek's electrical display did not deter the bird people, and he found that their spears also drew electrical charges from the magnetic environment. He was surprised for a moment but he was also glad he was immune to their electrical charges.

As Spock and the others came to the edge of the clearing, they could see Helek and the bird people. "Is that normal?" Bones asked.

"He's drawing power from the magnetism," Ajah said. He looked at them with glowing eyes. "I'll help him while you all get to the ship."

"I didn't know they could do that," Solan remarked as he got Jim onto his shoulder again.

"Wonders never cease," Cax replied. He had certainly never seen anything like that. "Let's get in that ship."

They hurried around the side of the ship opposite to where Ajah and Helek were. A birdman was at the controls to the boarding ramp when Carol came around the side of the ship. She fired at him, stunning him. She ran to the controls and lowered the boarding ramp while Spock and Cax kept the bird people from going up the ramp. Solan got into the ship with Jim and laid him on a cot. Bones got in next, followed by Carol. Spock and Cax stayed at the end of the ramp. "Helek, Ajah, we must depart!" Spock said.

"Just when we were having fun," Helek mumbled.

Ajah lowered to the ground and let go of the last big charge he had and hurried to the ramp. Helek followed close behind. The bird people were still charging that way, but Spock and the others got up the ramp so that it could close as Solan was already starting to lift off. Before the ramp closed, one birdman flew into the ship and crashed to the floor.

"Stay there!" Cax yelled as he was aiming his weapon at the intruder.

The being just lay there still. "Take me with you," he said. "I want to leave this planet and see what the rest of the galaxy is like."

Spock stared at him a moment and then lowered his weapon. "You are with us for the time being," he replied. "If only so you can tell us what is happening on this planet."

"They don't want us to know how the outside galaxy is."

"Who?"

"Those who are in control. Please, take me with you."

Cax looked at Spock. "Well, you're not going to make him stay after he risked his life to get into this ship, are you?" he asked.

"We will decide this later," Spock replied. "Right now, we must get Jim to the Enterprise so that he can be treated."

Solan was all to glad to leave that planet behind as he rocketed up toward space. The Enterprise orbited the planet, and Lieutenant Jarvis suddenly got a reading. "The ship is on its way back," she said with relief.

"We're receiving a hail," Uhura said and stood up.

Solan appeared on the screen. "I hope that shuttle bay is ready for us," he said.

"Ready and waiting," Uhura replied.

"Great."

Solan guided the ship into the shuttle bay and back into its slip. When he got to the back of the ship, he found that Jim had started to wake up and he was trembling all over. A medical team was there with a stretcher to take Jim to the medical bay.

"Jim, can you hear me?" Bones asked. He deactivated the helmet. "Jim?"

Jim did not answer but was still shaking all over. "Jim, do you hear me?" Carol asked.

They got him onto the stretcher and headed for the medical bay. By the time they got there, Jim was starting to groan loudly. They got him onto a medical bed with him starting to fight. Bones grabbed some hyposprays. "Jim!" he said as he leaned over him.

Jim stared at him with wide eyes for a moment but then he started to fight again. Bones gave him the hypo-spray and he was out. Carol stood beside the bed. "Why doesn't he know us?" she asked.

"All I can guess is that it's that drug or whatever it is," Bones said. "I'm gonna get him fixed up here and then I'm going to have some questions for our guest who jumped onto the ship!"

"You're not the only one."

Once Bones had done all he could for Jim, he left him in the care of nurses and left the medical bay. Carol had intended to go with him but she did not want to leave Jim. Bones went to the Bridge but did not find Spock there. "Where's Spock?" he asked.

"He's in the conference room," Uhura answered.

"Has he got that intruder in there?"

"I think so."

"Good."

Bones went to the conference room and simply barged in rather than asking to go in. Spock raised an eyebrow at that intrusion, but he did not reprimand him. "Doctor McCoy, I assume you have something to discuss?" he asked.

"You better believe I do!" Bones declared. He glared at the birdman who stood in the room. "I want to know what that planet did to my friend! What kind of…gas or whatever is it?"

"I am not certain of how to answer you," the being answered. "The fragrance comes from the trees especially this time of year. It is what is called Spring on your planet."

Bones folded his arms. "Are you telling me the trees put out some sort of pheromone and it affects humans?"

"It has different effects to the inhabitants of the planet, but the humans have all been affected by it the same way your friend has."

"And just how are the others affected? I want to know how to help my friend!"

"They have all been through the same stage as your friend. Garath has created a formula which stops their symptoms when they agree to stay on the planet. Then they lose their will to leave and just become part of the tribe. It is another way of multiplying to them."

"Are you telling me there's no other cure?"

"I do not know. I have never been off my planet until now. I do not know if he can be normal again."

Bones looked at Spock. "Is he going to the Brig?" he asked.

"Doctor, this being is not responsible for Jim's condition," Spock replied.

Bones could not deny that. "Well, I suggest you put him somewhere before Carol gets hold of him," he said. "She's just a little angry."

"Everyone aboard my ship will act with dignity and civility."

Bones chuckled at that. "How do we know how it's going to affect him to be off that planet?" he asked. "We should take him to the medical bay. How do we know what sort of parasites or germs he could be carrying?"

"The medical bay is his next stop."

"I guess I can't ask for anything besides that." Bones walked over to Spock. "What are we going to do for Jim if he doesn't get better? He didn't even know Carol or me."

"We do not know what is causing his stupor. We will simply have to wait and see what happens. Then we will go from there. I am deeply concerned, as I know you are, but we must be logical and know our options before we act."

"You didn't see him."

"He is my friend as he is yours, Doctor," Spock said.

"He…well, I want that guy in the medical bay."

"Leonard, while I will honor your request, remember that you are not the chief medical officer aboard this ship now."

Bones frowned. "Does that mean you're going to turn Jim over to someone else?" he asked.

"No, but you must work with the medical staff here."

Bones was not used to taking orders anymore, nor doing something someone else's way. "I'll try to remember that." He looked at Spock. "It was you who wanted me to come along, wasn't it?"

Spock paused only a moment. "I believe it was you who wanted to come along."

"Can we just go?"

"Lead the way."

Bones turned and left the conference room, and Spock followed along with the unexpected guest. When they arrived at the medical bay, Bones suddenly did not know what his place should be. He stopped and looked at Spock. "Well, what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"I believe you have more experience in this sort of examination," Spock said. "I would rather you conduct it. I will speak with Doctor Dansen."

Bones nodded slightly and looked at the birdman. "Come on," he said.

They went over to a medical bed and Bones instructed his new patient to lie down. "I'm sure you've never seen a medical device," he said. "But I'm going to scan you so I can get some idea of how your anatomy is put together, and see if you're going to poison us all in some way."

"I am Kuaya. You have never seen a person like me?"

"I can't say I have."

"Perhaps it is because we are not allowed to have contact with the outside galaxy, and when someone comes to our planet, they are…enticed to stay there."

"Enticed? More like forced."

"It is true that Garath and some others do use force."

"I've heard some crazy things about that planet. Why was Jim sent out on some horse like they were trying to help him?"

"I do not know. He must have come from Garath's tribe. I do not live there."

"Oh. Great."

"You do not like our planet?"

Bones sighed. "I don't like what I hear about it so far. Are all the tribes against visitors and letting people leave?"

"Yes."

"But you don't agree with it?"

"I do not."

"Then why do you go along with it? Why don't you speak up and try to make a difference on your planet?"

"I would be alone."

"Surely everyone on that planet doesn't agree."

"I do not know."

Bones finished his scan. "Well, I don't find anything that could be categorized as a virus or anything, not even a parasite," he said.

"Does that mean I am not dangerous to the people on this ship?" Kuaya asked.

"Medically, yes, but I want a sample of your blood."

"My blood?"

"Yes. Don't you have doctors or healers on your planet?"

"No."

"So what do you do if you get sick?"

"I have known of no one getting sick."

Bones scowled at that. "You mean no one ever gets ill? Sick? Doesn't feel well?"

"No."

Bones could hardly believe that, but he drew a sample of blood from Kuaya. "Well, you just stay right there while this blood is analyzed," he said. "Right now, you're a patient."

"A patient?"

"That means you have to stay on this bed."

"Oh."

Bones went over to the lab to have the blood analyzed, and then he went to Jim's bed where Spock and Carol were now. Jim was still unconscious. Bones scanned him again. "Maybe we can keep him asleep until it all gets out of his system," he said. "He might be fine after that. Question is: how do we get it out. This is not like anything I've seen before. It's like a plant allergy but it's also like he's been on some sort of drug for all this time."

"Perhaps you should treat it as an allergy," Spock suggested.

"Treat him in steps," Carol said. "Treat the allergy first and then treat the withdrawal."

"It's hard to treat withdrawal without knowing what sort of drug it is. Severe withdrawal," Bones replied. "I think that's what was wrong with him when we got him here."

"How long do you think this will take?"

"I don't know, but we're analyzing that air sample I took from the planet. Maybe that will help, but like I said, it's not like anything I've ever seen. Maybe if I could talk to one of those elders, they might know more about it."

"It is the trees which emits the toxin," Spock said. "It is most likely no different than any other drug since most come from plants."

"I agree with that, but this is different. Like I said, it's also like an allergen. If that guy, Garath, knows how to cure the effects, we may not have any choice but to go down there and try and get the formula from him."

"I believe we would find that difficult, and likely impossible."

"This is Jim's life we're talking about, and if Garath knows about it, someone else has to know." Bones looked across the medical bay at their winged friend. "Maybe Kuaya knows who else would know."

"Do what you can, Doctor," Spock said. "I must contact Starfleet if possible. We may have to move away from the planet in order to send a message because of the interference."

"Right."

Bones went back over to Kuaya. "Okay, I want to know who else knows a cure for this besides Garath," he said. "There has to be someone else."

Kuaya was silent a moment. "Perhaps some of the elders," he said. "They hide some humans so they are not forced to become part of a tribe."

"Would you go with us to talk to them?"

"We could put them in danger. If the others found out that they were helping us…"

"Why didn't they hide Jim?"

"He was riding the horse. They could not explain the horse."

"That horse was trying to protect Jim. Why?"

"The horse is only an animal. It does not know the difference between the beings on the planet. It only knows it was treated with kindness."

"So, you think it just took up with Jim because he was good to it."

"Yes. It would have fought even the bird people for him."

"Why would Garath send him out on an animal like that if he knew this?" Bones asked.

"It is all part of the game…the hunt. Garath knew your friend would eventually succumb to the effects of the trees. He would have eventually found him and made him part of his tribe and your friend would not have known that he had no desire to be there anymore."

"And you think one of the elders could know how to help him?"

"It is possible, and likely, because they help some."

Bones went to find Spock and told him what he had found out. "We have to go down there," Bones said.

Spock considered that. "It would be quite dangerous for us to return to the planet," he replied. "However, I know Jim would do the same for either of us. We must find a way to do this without being known to the other tribes."

"How can we do that? It's not like they have space traffic."

"True. It will be difficult, perhaps even impossible. However, we know the approximate location of the elders' village. Get a team together, and we will discuss this further."

Bones left there with a little more hope of finding a cure for Jim…


	8. Chapter 8

Leonard McCoy told Solan, Helek, and Ajah what he had planned, and that Spock agreed to it. "You have to be kidding," Solan said. "You actually want to go back down to that planet?"

"It may be the only way we can help Jim," Bones replied.

"You haven't given yourself time to help him yet. You don't know that you'll need their help."

"Solan, Jim is in serious condition. I'm going to do everything I can to help him."

"I'll go with you," Ajah volunteered.

"I will too," Helek said. "We'll just fight if we have to."

"Are you sure we're not going to get into trouble by going back down to this planet?" Solan asked. "What is Starfleet going to say?"

"I don't know," Bones replied. "I'm not even sure Spock has gotten in touch with them yet. You know communications here are non-existent."

"Right."

"Since you said _we_, I assume that means you're going."

"Of course I'm going. What did I come here for? To sit on the ship and twiddle my thumbs?"

"Speaking of sitting on the ship…I'm not staying with the ship this time," Helek said.

"Someone has to," Bones replied. "You remember what happened last time. What if you had not been there? Besides, it won't take all of us to go to that village."

"I'll stay with the ship," Ajah volunteered. "I don't mind being alone."

"Great. We have to go to the Elders' village because they are our only hope of getting any help."

"And what if they don't want to help?" Solan asked.

"Then I'll take samples from those trees and I'll do something myself."

"Why don't you do that anyway? How do you know you can trust them? After all, Cax said nothing on that planet is what it seems. It's all a lie. You're relying on some the word of some birdman who is from that planet. You don't know if he's telling you the truth or not."

Bones paced back and forth. "No, I don't know," he said. "But if he's lying, he's very convincing."

Helek held his hand up with glowing eyes and made electricity dance between his fingers. "Why don't I give him a lie detector test?" he asked.

Ajah shook his head. "You think that would really work?" he asked.

"It might."

"We can't torture him," Solan declared.

"Who said anything about torture?" Helek asked. "I'd scare the truth out of him. He wouldn't know I won't shock his hide. I could just give him a little zap and…you know, threaten him. After all, he did see our display down there."

"Who didn't see it?"

"You may be right," Bones said. "But we wouldn't know for sure if he was telling the truth."

"Get Spock to do a mind meld," Solan suggested.

"If it comes to that. Just be ready."

Bones left the mess hall and went back to the medical bay to check on Jim again. Carol still sat beside his bed. "You should get some rest," Bones said.

"I wouldn't rest if I left here," Carol replied.

"So, use that bed over there."

Carol looked at the empty bio bed beside Jim's. "Okay, if I look that bad," she said.

Bones got her a blanket and she lay down on the bed. Then he went back over to Jim. He looked at the readings and they were all still the same. He knew Jim would be climbing the wall if he was not sedated. "I'm going to figure this out, Jim," he said. "You just hang in there."

Bones left the medical bay and went to the Bridge where Spock sat in the captain's chair reading something on a pad. "Spock," he said.

"Yes, Doctor," Spock answered.

"Did you get in touch with Starfleet?"

"No. We were unable to reach them." Spock stopped what he was doing. "I do believe that fact may work to our advantage."

Bones scowled at that. "What do you mean?"

"They may not approve of our returning to the planet and causing more havoc."

"Spock, are you being sneaky?"

"If I am, I learned it from my friend who is in dire need of our help."

"Yeah. Solan, Helek, and Ajah agreed to go with me."

"Doctor, can Jim overcome this without any special treatment?" Spock asked.

Bones frowned. "I don't know," he said. "This is one time I truly don't know."

"I will remain aboard the Enterprise. You are in command of this mission. You must remember that we cannot know if you are in danger."

Bones nodded. "I realize that. If we're gone too long, you will come and find us, right?"

"Most likely. One other question: if Jim regains consciousness while you are away, is the medical staff ready to deal with such a contingency?"

"I'll make sure they are. Spock, if he wakes up and gets out of that medical bay, he would be more of a danger to himself than anyone else, I think, but if he felt threatened, I don't know what he might do."

"Understood."

"Don't let anyone hurt him, Spock."

"You needn't worry about that."

Bones nodded. "Right. We'll do this as quickly as possible." He left the Bridge and went to his own guest quarters. He had to pack a few things to take with him including some things from the medical bay. He got into his electro-suit once again and then headed for the medical bay. He met Solan on the way, who was already wearing his electro-suit.

"I've got a shuttle prepped for this trip," Solan said.

"Good. I have to get some things from the medical bay. Are the others ready?"

"Yes. They're waiting for us."

"I'll be there shortly."

Bones went to the medical bay and began filling a medical kit. Carol came over to him. "You're going down there," she said. "How did you get permission from Spock to do that?"

"He wants to help Jim as much as I do," Bones replied. "Don't tell me that you want to go."

"No. I don't. I want to stay here with Jim."

"I thought you might."

"Doctor, what should I do if he wakes up while you're gone?"

Bones stopped what he was doing. "He won't know you," he said. "Unless I'm completely wrong about this. He could be violent, he could not. You'll have to assess what to do. But they should sedate him again."

"What has this thing done to him?"

"Scrambled his brains. We just have to figure out how to unscramble them."

"I'm going to do some research while you're gone."

"Good. I'll be glad for all the help I can get."

"Don't get captured down there."

"We won't. We're going to be careful."

Bones finished his medical kit and then went over to Jim again. "You behave yourself while I'm gone," he said, but then frowned. He looked at Carol. "I'll see you when we get back."

Carol hugged him. "Be careful."

"We will."

Bones left the medical bay. He was just a little angry about this situation. Could no one in the galaxy live in a little peace without some crazy maniac trying to do them harm? He went to the shuttle bay where Helek and Ajah stood at the boarding ramp of a shuttle. "The shuttle's ready," Ajah said.

"Let's get going," Bones replied.

They boarded the shuttle, and Solan closed the boarding ramp. They were soon turning away from the Enterprise and back toward Garresant. "You think any of the moons have life on them?" Solan asked.

"I don't know," Bones said. "But if it's no better than this planet, I don't want to see it. You have the right coordinates, right?"

"I do but the atmosphere of this planet makes everything go crazy, you know. It's like flying blind."

"Well, can you figure out where the right forest is?"

"I'm trying. I studied it and created myself a map so I wouldn't need the scopes."

Bones scowled at that. "You did what?" he asked.

"Haven't you ever had a map?" Solan asked.

"What kind of map?"

"A map of this terrain."

Bones unbuckled his harness and leaned up to see what Solan was looking at. "You made this yourself?" he asked.

"Yeah. After you told us we were going down here again, I knew we needed some way to find the right place."

Bones shook his head and sat back down. "Solan, you should have joined Starfleet and become a captain."

"Me? I could never do what Jim did."

"You were in it with us a lot of the time."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't want to be responsible for other people's lives like that."

Solan soon found a clearing that was not too far from the village of the elders. Ajah stayed in the ship while the others exited after they activated their helmets. He closed the ramp and watched them disappear into the forest. He would be glad to have some quiet while he sat there. He had been trying to write another novel but had not been able to get one going. Since everything would be quiet in the ship right now, he thought it would be a good time to try.

Bones, Helek, and Solan headed into the forest of giant trees, dodging around gigantic leaves. "Stop a minutes," Bones said. "I'm getting a sample of this leaf." He cut into the leaf and it certainly had a syrupy substance inside it. He got a sample of that as well as a sample of the green part of the leaf. "That should be enough."

After about an hour, they arrived at the village. One of the bird people met them at the edge of the village. "Why are you back here?" Zish asked.

"We need help," Bones replied. "We need to know how to help our friend. We found him but he's in very bad shape. Please, if you know how to help him, tell me."

Zish looked behind him and then back at Bones. "I know someone who might be able to help you. Follow me."

They followed Zish through the forest behind the village, and then around to a tree which had one of the village cabins in it. Bones looked up at the cabin. "How do we get up there?" he asked.

"I will lower the ladder to you after I ask if Misha will see you."

They watched as Zish flew up to the walkway that surrounded the cabin. He went into the cabin. "What if this person won't see us?" Solan asked.

"We'll find another way," Bones replied.

Zish soon came out of the cabin and dropped a long ladder that was made from the vines they had seen in the forest. "I can't believe it," Bones said as he grabbed the ladder.

They climbed to the walkway, and Zish showed them into the cabin where an old bird woman sat perched on a chair. She had bluish feathers but she also had a blanket around her. "These are the men who want to see you, Grandma," Zish said.

The woman eyed them a moment. "You say you want to cure your friend?" she asked.

"Yes," Bones replied. "He was on this planet several days."

"Hmmm. We do not know why the trees have such an effect on humans. When it was discovered, it was used as an advantage."

"Why? Why would you want to integrate other species?"

"Well, Garath and his tribe were dwindling in size, and he developed a way to bring humans into his tribe. Not only that, he even creates a sort of…love potion for the females."

Bones was dumbfounded. "Not another love potion," he said. "Let me guess, it does nothing, and they just believe it does."

"No. It actually works."

"Is that why they have a violent mating season?"

"Violent?"

"Well…anyway. How do we cure my friend?" Bones asked.

"Did you see the mountainous region to the Northeast?" Misha asked.

"Not exactly."

"In the valley there grows a certain type of flower. A serum can be made from that flower that will cure your friend of the effects of the trees."

"What kind of flower?" Bones asked.

"The Chiono Heldrichi is a medium-sized plant. It blooms once a year, for 3 months.  
It has huge, heart shaped leaves, which are usually forest green. It also grows quite large flowers, which are dark red. They grow in huge groups, and they can be brewed as tea. They rely on wind pollination to reproduce, and once pollinated, they produce edible nuts. You have to get to them before they begin pollination. It will begin with the winds. There are some flowers which are yellow, but you only want the red ones. The yellow ones are the ones Garath uses for his serum to break down the will."

"So, we have to go to the mountains. When do the winds begin?"

"They usually begin after the mating season. Several days now."

"We appreciate your help," Bones said. "I just don't understand why you all go along with Garath if you don't like what he's doing."

"I didn't come from Garath's tribe."

"A group of bird folk attacked us when we were on the planet before."

"Could have been the Jarre, or the Garre."

"They didn't intend for us to leave the planet."

"The Garre. The Jarre would have wanted you to leave or simply to kill you to keep you from becoming one of the Garre."

Solan blew out a breath. "I never heard of anything like this in my life and I thought I'd been everywhere," he declared.

"I'll be glad when we're out of here never to return," Helek replied.

They descended the rope and headed back to the ship after Zish got them out of the village. "Good luck," he said as they parted.

Bones, Solan, and Helek kept their weapons at the ready as they walked through the jungle. "You think they'll attack us again?" Solan asked.

"Better safe than sorry," Bones replied.

They moved through the jungle toward the area where they left the ship. Nothing happened in their trek through the jungle, but it was starting to get dark again. "We must have been out there longer than I thought," Bones said as they came to the clearing where the ship was.

They boarded the ship and closed the boarding ramp. "Should we wait till morning to go up there?" Helek asked. "We certainly can't find that flower in the dark."

"We could get some rest tonight," Bones replied. "Why don't we go back to the Enterprise and figure out our path to the mountains?"

"I'm with you whatever you say," Solan said.

"We can inform Spock about what we're doing."

They were soon on their way to the Enterprise. Once aboard, Bones filled Spock in about what they would do next. "I believe we could all use some rest," Spock said. "Now that we know Jim is safe, we should be able to rest."

"I agree with that," Bones replied. "I didn't want to stay down there all night worrying about some violent bird people attacking our ship. I'd just as soon be on the Enterprise. I'm gonna check on Jim and then I'm going to bed."

"I will accompany you to the medical bay."

They walked to the medical bay where Jim still lay unconscious. Carol was lying on the bed beside his. She was not asleep yet, however. "How is he, Doctor?" she asked.

Bones looked at the readings. "His vitals seem to be better," he said. "He's resting better too. That's a good thing. Has he moved at all?"

"No. What did you find on the planet?"

"We have to gather some flowers and make some sure for him. So tomorrow my team and I will be picking flowers in some valley with one hand and have a weapon in the other. If we ever get Jim cured, I hope I never see this planet again, and I may never go on another mission."

Spock and Bones left the medical bay, and Carol finally fell asleep…


	9. Chapter 9

During the night, Jim Kirk opened his eyes. He stared at the ceiling and looked around him but he did not know where he was. He felt as though he did not know anything at the moment. He sat up on the bed and looked at the IV's in his arms. He pulled them out and then stood up. His legs felt shaky but he stayed up…and then he noticed Carol lying on the other bed asleep. He walked slowly over to that bed and looked at her. He thought he was supposed to know her, but he could not remember.

Jim walked out of the medical bay and turned to his left in the corridor. After he walked a few minutes, he passed by Ensign Lee in the corridor. "Admiral?" she said. He looked at her with a confused look. "You're not supposed to be up, are you?" Jim just kept on walking. "Wait, Admiral!" She went after him. "Does Doctor McCoy know you're up?" She thought he looked awfully confused and he had not said a word. "You better come back to the medical bay."

Ensign Lee tried to take his arm and lead him back to the medical bay, but he pulled his arm away from her. "Admiral, you shouldn't be up," she insisted.

Jim walked away from her. She hurried to a communication station and pressed the button for the captain of the ship…

Spock was lying in bed when his communicator chirped. He opened it. "Captain Spock here," he answered.

"Captain, I just saw Admiral Kirk walking down the corridor," Ensign Lee said.

Spock sat up. "Where?"

"Not far from the medical bay. He's not supposed to be up, is he?"

"No."

"I tried to take him back but he wouldn't go with me."

"Follow him. I will be there shortly."

"Yes, Sir."

The transmission ended. Ensign Lee hurried down the corridor but she did not see Admiral Kirk anywhere. She hurried to her right searching frantically for him.

Spock sent a transmission to Doctor McCoy. "What?" Bones asked as he answered his communicator.

"Jim has left the medical bay," Spock said.

Bones sat up in bed. "What?! How?"

"He simply walked out. He is wandering down the corridor. We must find him."

"I'm getting up."

"Spock out."

Bones got out of bed as quickly as he could and got dressed. He also called Solan who was out of his quarters in a few minutes. He and Bones met in the hallway. "Where did he go?" Solan asked.

"I don't know," Bones replied. "We have to find Spock. He said Jim was wandering down the corridor."

"Doesn't everyone know he's not supposed to be up?"

They hurried to Deck 9 where the medical bay was and went from there since they did not see anyone before they arrived there. As they hurried down the corridor, they met up with Spock who was coming the other way. "I guess you didn't find him," Bones said.

"No," Spock answered. "And I assume you did not find him."

They all headed in the opposite direction from where Spock came. "Someone will have to see him," Solan declared.

"Yes," Spock agreed. "I have sent out an alert to all personnel. He cannot escape detection for long."

"How did he get out without anyone seeing him?" Bones asked.

"Carol was exhausted. I assume she was sleeping and did not realize he had left the medical bay."

"That doesn't excuse the staff."

"I will have words with them once this situation is resolved."

"Surely he wouldn't try to get off the ship," Solan declared. "Who saw him leave the medical bay?"

"Ensign Lee saw him wandering down the corridor," Spock said.

"Why didn't she stop him?" Bones asked.

"She tried."

Soon, everyone aboard the Enterprise was aware that Admiral Kirk had wandered from the medical bay and needed to be found. However, no one was seeing him where they were. "How could no one be seeing him?" Bones asked. "Where could he go that nobody sees him?"

They stopped a moment to contemplate that. "There are many places that he could be on this ship where no one would be seeing him," Spock said. "If he wandered into empty quarters."

"Yeah, but the computer should know where he is."

"It does not. For some unexplained reason, it cannot track him. Perhaps it is because he is no longer in this system and has not been re-entered."

"Or maybe this stuff he's been affected by has changed his biology in some way."

"Perhaps his brainwaves are different and the computer cannot distinguish that phenomenon."

"So, we're going to have to go to every empty compartment on this ship?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "It is possible," he said.

"Well, so much for resting."

"I'm going to check the shuttle bay," Solan announced. "I don't want him to get off the ship."

"I do not believe he could get off the ship," Spock replied.

Just then, Carol came around into that corridor. "How could Jim walk out of there and I didn't even know it?" she asked.

"You were dead tired," Bones replied in his blunt way. "The big question is how did he get out without the staff seeing him."

"You don't have any clue where he is?"

"No. And before you ask, no the computer cannot track him for some reason. No one has seen him."

"Where do we start looking?"

"Well, Solan's on his way to the shuttle bay."

Carol was rather alarmed at that. "You don't think he would try to get off the ship!"

"We don't know," Bones said. "But we're wasting time standing here. We have to split up."

"A better choice would be for everyone aboard the Enterprise to look in any empty compartments near them," Spock said. "That way, we do not have to try and search the whole ship ourselves."

"Good idea. But I'm going on down this corridor. You take care of that."

Carol followed Doctor McCoy and they rounded the next corner, both hoping they would see Jim by chance, but they did not. "Where would he go?" Carol asked.

Bones thought about that. "I don't know," he said. "I don't know what he would be thinking."

Solan arrived at the shuttle bay which was rather dark since the ship was still on night cycle. "Admiral Kirk!" he called. "Anyone in here?"

"I'm here," someone answered.

Ensign Franks came from a shuttle. "I've been looking for Admiral Kirk here," he said. "I didn't see him come in here."

Solan blew out a breath. "Where would he go?" he asked, talking more to himself. "You keep searching. I'm going somewhere else."

"Yes, Sir."

Solan left the shuttle bay and stood in the corridor a moment. He thought about where Jim might be wanting to go. He decided to check the observation deck, and almost ran into Ajah on the way. "I'm checking the observation deck," they both said at the same time.

"Let's go," Solan replied.

They hurried to the observation deck at the lower part of the ship. They were both relieved to see Jim standing at the window looking out at the planet. Solan walked slowly over to him. "Admiral," he said.

Jim was startled and backed up a few steps. "Hey, take it easy," Solan said. "We've been looking for you. You remember me, don't you? I've saved your life about a hundred times."

Jim just stared at him with a blank stare and did not say a word. "What are you doing down here?" Solan asked. He looked out the window at the planet. Jim looked out and pointed at the planet with a shaky hand. Solan realized Jim was trembling all over. "Why don't you come with me? I want to take you back to the doctor." Jim backed up. "He's your friend. You call him Bones. You're the only person in the whole galaxy who does. I'm your friend too. Remember when I rescued you from a Klingon prison?"

Jim rubbed his eyes and shook his head. Ajah was calling Spock on the communicator to let them know they had found Jim while Solan was trying to get him to calm down. "Do you know your name?" Solan asked. "Your name is Jim. Don't you remember your wife, Carol?" Jim looked at him when he said that. "You remember Carol? She's really worried about you."

Jim ran toward the portal and hit the glass with his hands. Solan ran over to him and grabbed him. Jim struggled but did not make a sound. "Jim, calm down," Solan said. He could not hold onto him, and Jim finally punched him.

Just then, Spock, Carol, and Bones arrived. "He's panicking," Solan said.

"Jim, stop!" Carol exclaimed.

Jim stopped and looked at her. Carol walked slowly over to him. "Jim, I know you haven't forgotten me," she said as she approached him.

Jim just stared at her a moment and then he passed out. Bones ran over to him. "Jim?" He scanned him with the medical tricorder. "He just passed out," he said. "Let's get him back to the medical bay."

When Jim was back in the medical bay, Spock made sure someone was monitoring him at all times, although Bones wanted to reprimand someone. "Carol, you should go and see about Alex and get some rest," Bones suggested.

Carol rubbed her forehead. "I know he knew me," she said.

"I think he did too. He's just not well."

"Doctor McCoy, I want to go with you to find the flowers."

"It won't take us long."

"You should let me and some of the other women go on this mission, and I'm going to tell Spock the same. It would be safer."

Carol left the medical bay and went to the Bridge where Spock was only because he was checking readings. "Spock, I want to talk with you," Carol said.

"Is there a problem with Jim?" Spock asked.

"No. He's fine. I think that you should let me lead a team of women down to the planet to find the flowers. Since we don't have to be worried about being taken hostage."

Spock considered that. "You may be right."

"I told Doctor McCoy, and he doesn't want to step aside. Solan could pilot us down to the planet since he knows the way."

"We will discuss this more in the conference room."

"Good."

Spock called Doctor McCoy and Solan to the conference room. "You mean you're taking this mission from me?" Bones asked.

"That is not what I am saying," Spock replied. "I am saying that Carol has a point."

Bones could not deny that. "I know you're right, but this was my mission."

"It's not that I don't think you can do it," Carol said. "It's that I don't want anyone else to end up like Jim. We need you to help him."

Bones frowned. "Alright, I know when I'm licked."

"Not licked. Just needed."

"Are you getting mushy with me?"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"You can save all the mush for Jim when he's well."

"I have to get a team together," Carol said. "We'll be ready by morning."

When morning came, Carol Marcus Kirk was ready and in the shuttle bay before anyone. Solan came in next. "I've made a map and chart of where the mountains are," he said. "I've also asked the Enterprise pilot to position the ship as close to it as possible, so we should be there in no time."

"Thank you, Solan," Carol replied.

"I hope you don't have any trouble with the natives."

"Perhaps we won't."

Soon, Uhura was there, along with Lieutenant Jarvis, who was the pilot of the Enterprise now. "Like Doctor McCoy said, we'll have to pick with one hand and have a weapon in the other," Carol said.

Just then, Ajah came onto the ship. "I'm going in case you need help," he said. "Helek's coming too. We'll stay on the ship unless you need us to deter some natives."

"They're very good at doing that," Solan declared.

"Hey, it's just my electrifying personality," Helek said as he walked in.

"You love that line too much," Ajah replied. He sat down and buckled in.

"This is actually better than being cooped up in that building working."

"I happen to like my job, thank you."

"Yeah, but you sit at a desk all day."

"Oh, well. Are you telling me that you don't enjoy drawing all that power every day and playing around with it?"

"That's the good part."

"Uh huh."

When everyone was aboard and the ship was ready, Solan took the ship out of the shuttle bay. As he looked at the planet in the viewport, he thought it was quite a beautiful world if it were not for the hostile beings there. He wondered if they could be convinced to change, but he was not sure he thought they could.

Bones sat in the medical bay beside Jim's bed where they had to restrain him so he could not get up again. Jim was barely awake so Bones was reading a book to him. "Don't get in a habit of this," he said as he looked down into is friend's eyes, not seeing that knowledge and wit that he was used to seeing. "Don't worry, we're going to get you back to normal." Bones leaned closer to him. "Aren't you just dying to say something to me? Insult me? Yell at me?" He so wished Jim would say something. He had not said a word or made a sound since he had been on the ship. "Don't you remember this old bucket? The Enterprise? You remember fighting Klingons and barely making it out of places alive?" Bones had thought about bringing Alex in there but he was afraid it would upset the child too much to see his father like that. Then he thought of the next best thing. "I'll be right back."

Bones left the medical bay and went to Andrea's quarters where she was keeping Alex. "Uncle Bones," Alex said.

Bones still tried not to roll his eyes at that but Jim had taught Alex to call him that. He squatted in front of Alex. "Hey, I want you to do something for me," he said.

"Where's Daddy?"

"He's okay. He's just sick right now and you can't see him, but I want you to record a message for him so he can see you, and I think it will make him feel so much better. Can you do that?"

Alex nodded. "Yes."

"Okay, you do that with Andrea, and I'll come back later to get it." Bones looked at Andrea. "Can you get that done in a little while?"

"Sure," Andrea replied. "How is Admiral Kirk?"

"Like I said, he's okay."

Andrea nodded. "We'll have it done soon."

"Call me." Bones kissed her and then went back to the medical bay. "Well, I'll continue this book now," he said as he went back to Jim's bed. "Too bad you can't tell me what you'd really like me to read to you."

While Bones was reading, Spock came in. "Doctor, how is Jim?" he asked.

"Still not talking to me," Bones replied. "But I'm reading to him."

Spock moved closer to the bed. "Jim, I am pleased to see you awake," he said. "A team has gone down to the planet to retrieve the flowers that will help you." Spock paused a moment as Jim just stared at him. "You are unusually quiet today."

"He's downright creepy because he's so silent," Bones declared. "Have you forgotten how to talk? That might be a relief to everyone who has to listen to you all the time."

"I am certain it is not a relief to Carol."

Jim scowled slightly at that. Spock and Bones were certain that Jim knew who Carol was. "She'd like for you to whisper sweet nothings in her ear again," Bones said.

"Doctor, do you believe that is appropriate?" Spock asked.

"Why wouldn't it be? He's my best friend."

"Maybe he feels like we are staring at him."

"I guess we are."

They both thought of the times that they had stood and talked to Jim about what to do in situations…but this time, he was not talking. All they could do was wait and see if Misha was right about that flower. If she was not, they would have to search for a cure somewhere else.


	10. Chapter 10

Solan piloted the ship down to the planet and followed the map he had created since all the sensors on the ship were haywire. "How did you create this map?" Carol asked.

"The old fashioned way," Solan replied. "With plain old observation and wits. Tank taught me that."

"Tank?"

"Yeah. He was kinda a father to me when I didn't have anywhere to go. He's an old ship captain…from the sea, mind you. Lives in an old tug boat. He helped me rescue Jim and Doctor McCoy when they were trapped in that water treatment facility."

"Really? Solan, if Ajah wanted to write a biography, I think it should be yours. It would be a best-seller."

Solan shook his head. "No thanks. I'd just as soon keep most of that to myself."

"Well, I'd like to read it."

Solan watched the terrain below him and finally came to the mountains. "Wow," he said as he observed the majestic mountain peaks that looked dark gray against the blue sky of morning, but as the sun rose higher, the mountains turned a fiery orange.

"That is beautiful," Carol said. "I wish this planet wasn't toxic to humans."

"Wait till you're standing on it. You'll wish you could breathe the air."

"I did stand on it, remember? I just want to find a cure for Jim."

Solan found a place to land which was right in the valley where the flowers grew. They all stared out the viewport at the beauty of the valley which was completely covered by the flowers and different colors in patches. "This has to be it," Solan said. "She said these flowers only bloom in one valley once a year. You need only the dark red ones."

"How do you know their version of dark red is the same as ours?" Carol asked.

"Well, I suppose you could go back and ask."

"Right."

"Good luck."

Carol, Uhura, and Lieutenant Ashley Jarvis left the ship, keeping their weapons ready. They could immediately hear…absolutely nothing. Carol began to wonder if her sound transmitter was out. "Uhura, do you read me?" she asked.

"Loud and clear," Uhura replied, with only a little static.

"I just wondered if it was really that quiet here in this wide-open valley. It's the same as the forests."

"I think our transmitters work because we're so close to the ground. The atmosphere above is what interferes with ships."

They found dark red flowers and stood a moment. "Solan was right," Carol said. "Wouldn't you like to smell and hear this for just a moment?"

"Sure," Uhura replied.

"A few minutes can't hurt, can it?"

"I don't know. They never said what it does to women."

"One way to find out." Carol deactivated her helmet, and she was bombarded by fragrance and a wonderful breeze that blew through her blond hair making it flutter behind her. However, she found that the planet was silent. "Isn't it wonderful?" she asked.

"It is," Uhura agreed.

"Let's pick while we wait to see if we start feeling strange. I just wonder if sound doesn't travel through the air here."

"If it didn't, we couldn't hear each other without the helmets."

"Right."

They began picking the dark red flowers, paying close attention to how they felt. "I don't feel strange," Carol said after a while. She thought about Jim and how she longed to have him back to himself. She missed his kiss, his arms…Carol almost gasped as she thought she was beginning to realize how the fragrance was affecting her. "Uhura, Ashley, are you feeling strange?" she asked.

"Not particularly," Uhura answered.

"Me neither," Ashley added. "Are you?"

"Just slightly," Carol said. "I think I'll activate the helmet."

They all activated the helmets. "What happened?" Uhura asked.

"I think I may know why the females on this planet are so aggressive."

"The fragrance?"

"Maybe."

Uhura laughed slightly at that. "Why? Are you missing Admiral Kirk?" she asked.

Carol had to laugh at that. "Absolutely."

They all laughed about that. "I wonder how long it will last," Ashley said which brought even more laughter.

"Hopefully long enough to get some good out of it," Carol said.

"Well, at least wait until the man recovers," Uhura joked.

Carol missed laughing. She and Jim often laughed together and he had been away so many days, she felt depressed. She just hoped this cure would work.

When they thought they had enough, they started back toward the ship. However, several bird people stepped out between them and the ship. Carol and the others were in awe for a moment at the appearance of the bird people, but they raised their phaser rifles.

"Move out of our way!" Carol demanded.

"We have never captured human females," the one in front said. "But it would be interesting to start with you."

"You won't be capturing us!"

"We'll just see about that!"

Suddenly, the bird people took flight and came toward them. "Stun!" Carol exclaimed before she fired her weapon.

The being she hit crashed to the ground, but there were others upon her. She and the others backed up and began firing again, but the bird people were trying to overwhelm them. One of them grabbed Ashley causing her to drop her weapon. He would have flown away with her if Helek had not hit him with a powerful bolt. He stood between Ashley and the bird people until she got up and retrieved her weapon.

"You best go back to your village!" Helek yelled.

Ashley had never seen Helek and Ajah in such a display and she was a bit overwhelmed but she was firing her weapon. "Get back to the ship!" Helek said

They all began moving toward the ship trying to hold the tribe back, but more were coming from the forest. Solan was getting the shuttle ready to liftoff. "You have invaded our planet and even took one of our people!" the leader of the bird people said. "Return him! Return your friend to us! We will cure him!"

"We were forced to come here again to help my husband!" Carol replied. "And your tribe member went with us because he wanted to!"

"You lie!"

"NO! I do not! And you'll get my husband over my dead body!"

"No one wants to leave Garresant!"

"Think again!" Helek said. "We ALL want to leave it!"

They finally made it to the boarding ramp and hurried into the ship as Solan was lifting off. They all just sat down in the floor. Carol deactivated her helmet as she was panting. "They're coming after us!" Solan said. "This shuttle doesn't have weapons!"

"They can't stop us now," Uhura declared.

"I don't know about that."

They all strapped in just as Solan turned the shuttle at an impossible angle to avoid a charge from one of the spears of the bird people. "If they hit the shield generator, we're gonna be vulnerable!" he said.

"They can't follow us up into space!" Carol declared. "We'll soon be too high for them."

Solan turned the shuttle again, but this time, the charge hit one of the nacelles. An alarm began blaring in the ship. "How can this ship be taken down by spears?" Solan asked with plenty of strain in his voice.

"Not just spears!" Ajah said. "Spears that are drawing power off this planet like we did!"

"So, we're gonna be taken down by a planet?"

Solan dodged again. "They have to have air, don't they? We're getting up into thin atmosphere now."

Suddenly, another charge hit the nacelle, and the ship shuddered. "Carol, help me!" Solan exclaimed. "I can't hold it by myself!"

Carol got into the co-pilot's seat and grabbed the controls. "There has to be a way to stop them!" she said.

Ajah and Helek looked at each other. "You ever gone skydiving from a shuttle?" Ajah asked.

"No," Helek replied. "Have you?"

"No. But how else can we stop them?"

"You can't do that!" Uhura said. "They can't keep going out into space! If we can get up higher, we can get away from them."

"If they don't blast us out of the sky first," Helek replied.

Solan was glad they had hand controls as he held onto the stick. "We're gonna break through in ten seconds!" he said just before they had to throw the ship into a roll to avoid another blast.

Finally, they broke through the barrier of space and the bird people could no longer pursue them. Solan took in a shaky breath, but they were still struggling to keep the ship going in the right direction. "We'll never be able to land it in the shuttle bay like this," Carol said. "We can't notify them that we're in trouble."

"Well, we'll just have to do it by our wits," Solan replied.

Carol looked at him. "You can't possibly try to take this ship in there like this."

"What choice do I have? You're going to help me."

As they neared the Enterprise, the ship had more blinking lights and alarms going off. "There's a fire in the control panel," Carol said. "It's the only explanation. If we try to dock and the fire takes out the main controls, we'll crash."

"Can't we have a little optimism?" Solan asked. "What are we going to do? Stay out here in space?"

"Do you realize what will happen if we can't control the ship?"

"Just hang on."

They could see that the shuttle bay was opening already. "It's nice to see a warm welcome," Solan said. He could feel sweat on his forehead, and he thought he was trembling on the inside. He strained to line the ship up with the Enterprise shuttle bay door. "I think we're in alignment, what do you think?"

"As good as anyone," Carol replied.

Solan slowed the shuttle down and began the landing sequence as they went through the door. It was not a smooth landing by any means, and the shuttle listed to one side as the damaged nacelle broke away. However, they were on the deck, and the shuttle bay doors closed. Solan swallowed hard trying to stop trembling. "I hope we never have to go to that planet again," he said. "They've figured out how to use the atmosphere of the planet now."

"Let's get out of here and let Doctor McCoy get started on this serum or whatever it is," Carol said.

It was not an easy task to get out of the shuttle since it was sitting unlevel, but they got out anyway. Spock and Bones were waiting for them. "That was superior flying, Solan," Spock said.

Solan wiped sweat off his forehead. "Thanks," he replied. "Just don't ask me to do it again. I'd like to sleep a while if you don't mind."

"Nothing doing," Bones butted in. "You're coming to the medical bay for an exam. And I don't want to hear any of those Jim Kirk excuses you've learned either. Now, come on."

Solan rolled his eyes at that. "Fine," he said. He did not like feeling as nervous as he did right now.

They all went to the medical bay. Carol, Uhura, and Ashley gave Bones the flowers they had picked. "I hope that's enough," Carol said. "How will you know how much to give him?"

"I'll just have to figure that out," Bones replied.

"Do you really know what's wrong with him?"

"Something about his neurological pathways. Things are not registering like they should. He does recognize you though. I've been reading to him while you were gone. It seems to relax him. It might be even better if you were doing it."

"Well, I'll get to that once I get changed."

Bones examined all the women, Helek, and Ajah and let them go on about their business. Then he came to Solan. "You always save me for last, don't you?" Solan asked.

"Hey, you know what they say about the best," Bones replied as he began his scan. He shook his head as he looked at the readings. "Your vitals are about the way Jim's are after he's scared half out of his wits."

Solan frowned. "How do you know I was scared half out of my wits?" he asked.

"These readings tell everything."

"Yeah. I think that's why you want to do exams is so you can embarrass me."

"Embarrass you? Are you kidding? After that landing you pulled off? You'll probably get a promotion."

"I like being a pilot, thank you."

"It's in the blood just like everything else. As long as you don't do a nose dive into the ground or get blown to bits, you'll keep on doing it."

"Well, can I go, Doctor?"

"Get some rest."

"I'm gonna try."

"Good."

Bones watched Solan walk out of the medical bay. He had seen Solan's readings plenty of times, but he thought this time was way worse than any he had seen. He wanted to hear that whole story about what happened. Right now, he had to work on a serum that could be given to Jim.

After Carol changed clothes, she went back to the medical bay and went over to Jim's bed. "Jim," she said softly. "Jim."

Jim opened his eyes although he looked sleepy. Carol leaned closer to him. "Don't you recognize me?" she asked. She reached to stroke his hair, but he flinched. "Jim, you know I would never hurt you." She gently stroked his hair. "I miss you so." She smiled as she thought of the fun she had with Uhura and Ashley about the affects of that fragrance on them. "We could probably have a lot of fun if you knew who I am. Oh, Jim, can't you just say something?" She just looked into his beautiful blue eyes wishing she could see that fire she usually saw…that lively person she had grown to love and know. She thought she had made some progress though since he was letting her touch him. She stood up straight. "So, what do you want me to read?" she asked. She looked into the box of old books that Doctor McCoy had brought. She almost laughed. "Where do he and Solan get these things?" She found a romance novel among the books. "Oh, if anything will make you stop being so silent, it's this." She giggled as she sat on the side of the bed. "I'm going to read you a romance novel," she said and watched to see if he reacted to that, but he simply lay there without making a sound.

Bones had put one of the flowers into the analyzer to figure out its properties. It definitely had properties he had never seen before. "How can I make something when I don't know what I'm making?" he asked.

"You will do as we always have," Spock replied. "So many times we have relied on instinct."

"Yeah, but Spock, this is totally different."

"No cure was ever made without questions."

Bones had to admit that. "This is Jim we're talking about and it's not like some…sickness. This is a lot worse." Bones looked at Spock. "You realize he hasn't spoken since we found him?"

"Yes, Doctor, I do," Spock said. "Do you have any ideas about the reason for that?"

"Only that his brain is not functioning like it should. I think that's the effect that toxin has on humans. But to fix something like that…I've never done it, Spock."

"I had never used a serum to cure Xenopolycethemia until the first time, but if I had not, you would have died."

Bones frowned. "Yeah, but you had guidelines. I can't just go down there and ask the natives how they made it. They've become hostile."

"Not all of them."

"Yeah, but they know when a ship comes to that planet, and maybe that's because it's so quiet there."

"I agree, it is unusual for such a planet to be so silent. Have you analyzed the air sample and the sample from the leaves of the trees?"

"I have. I know what the toxin is and what it can do, but that doesn't mean I can figure out a cure from some plant I've never seen."

"I believe you can, and I will help you."

"I guess you can't get a better duo than that, right?"

"If you are suggesting that we are a good team…I agree. However, I must go to the Bridge. Inform me when you have the information. I may also be able to contact New Vulcan to find out if they can help us."

"Good. That would be good. Maybe we can even go there."

"That is possible. Keep me informed."

Spock went to see Jim a moment before he left the medical bay. "Admiral, we are working on a cure for you," he said. "I will return soon."

Spock left, and Carol continued to read to Jim. She had hoped he would react to the novel she read, but so far, he had just stared at her and listened.

By the time the night cycle came, Bones had finally isolated all the properties of the flower. He was so sleepy, he would have to take it up again in the morning. He was afraid he would make a mistake so he put everything away. He went around to Jim's bed. Carol had gone to be with Alex a while that afternoon, but she would be back before Jim was asleep.

Bones thought about Andrea. They had not had much time to spend together since they came aboard the ship because she had been helping with Alex during this tragedy. He could not blame her for that because Carol needed help. She had her child to worry about, and now her husband lay unresponsive although he was awake.

Bones leaned over Jim. "Are you comfortable?" he asked. He knew he was not going to get a response, but he could not help trying. "Well, I'm going to adjust you just a little. I know I can't stand to stay in the same position all night. I start getting a backache." He turned Jim onto his left side. "How's that?" Jim did not respond but actually looked relieved and closed his eyes. "You just rest, Buddy. I'm gonna find a cure for this."

Bones left the medical bay and met Carol in the corridor. "He's resting now," he said. "You could go and get some rest."

"I'll get some rest, Doctor," Carol replied. "How is the experiment going?"

"I gotta have some sleep. My eyes are crossing."

"Do you think you'll find a cure?"

"Carol, I'm gonna find a cure. It's just going to take time."

Carol hugged him. "Thank you, Doctor."

"You're welcome."

Bones went to Andrea's quarters first and rang the door chime. The door opened and he went in. "Andrea," he called.

Andrea came from her room dressed in shorts and a tank top. "What?" she asked.

"I was wondering if Alex made the recording."

"He finally figured out what he wanted to say." She gave Bones the pad. "It wasn't easy for him."

"I know, but I hope it will help Jim. Is the little tike asleep now?"

"Yes." Andrea folded her arms. "Why?"

"Well, I just…" Bones folded his arms too. "I thought maybe we could…have some time together."

"Leonard, you act like we're going on our first date."

"You know me. Besides, I don't know if you're in the mood to see me, or if you're about ready to crash on the bed."

Andrea stepped closer to him. "Why don't you crash with me?"

"I have to admit I'm about to fall asleep standing up."

"Why don't I give you a massage? How is the serum going?"

"I don't know yet." Bones rubbed his face. "I have to get started on it again in the morning."

"You have to get a good night's sleep."

"Right. I guess you're going to tell me to get to my own bed and sleep?"

"Now, why would I tell you that?"

"I don't know. Most people think sleeping alone makes you sleep better, but that's just not the case for me."

"I don't care what other people think. Come on."

Carol went on into the medical bay. She watched Jim a moment and then got onto her own bed. She turned toward him and watched him from there. She had not told Doctor McCoy the effect that planet had on her. She had not even told him that she breathed the air. She supposed he would be very grumpy but she did not think she had experienced any ill side-effects.

During the night, Jim woke up as he had the night before but of course, he could not get off the bed this time. Carol woke up this time and saw him struggling with the restraints. She went over to the bed. "Jim, what are you doing?" she asked seeing him startled just because she said something, but he stopped struggling. "You can't get up and wander around the ship. You could get hurt." She stroked his hair like she had before, but he did not flinch this time. She leaned closer to him and put his hand on her face. "I love you, Jim," she whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Bones was back in the medical bay as soon as he was done with breakfast. He wanted to get started on that serum. He hoped this antidote, or serum, would work. Spock came into the medical bay. "We have moved away from the planet and are on our way back to Pacifica," he said.

"Well, that's kinda good to know," Bones replied. "I thought maybe we were on our way to New Vulcan."

"I thought it best if we stopped at Pacifica first. I believe by that time we may know whether our cure will work."

"Let's hope. Have you contacted Starfleet?"

"Yes. I informed them that we found Admiral Kirk."

Bones looked at Spock a moment. "You didn't tell them about his condition, did you?" Bones asked.

"I told them that he was unable to speak with them but he would be in touch as soon as possible."

"Wow. I never thought I'd see you stretch the truth."

"I said nothing untrue."

"But you didn't tell them that he's…unresponsive, did you?" Bones asked.

"No. I did not."

"Cause you know what would happen. I think you did the right thing."

"Thank you."

"You know what?" Bones asked. "When I came in this morning, Carol was on the bed with Jim."

"He is her husband."

"I was just surprised that he didn't mind that. You know how nervous he's been."

"He has improved somewhat," Spock said.

"Yeah. So why doesn't he say anything?"

"I do not know. This entire illness is puzzling."

They worked on the serum all morning. By the time lunchtime came, Bones thought they had isolated the properties of the flower that would have an affect on the toxins in Jim's blood. "Now, if I can make something out of this to cure him, we ought to be making progress," Bones said as he and Spock looked at the liquid in the beaker he held. "Funny thing is, there's nothing in that flower that's toxic, although it had absorbed some of the pheromone from the air."

"A powerful pheromone," Spock replied. "Are you certain that it comes from the trees?"

"Yeah. I analyzed the leaves. I think that planet is like one big symbiosis. It's like the beings there and the trees are connected. I did analyze some blood from our guest. A different body chemistry than humans, but still affected by the pheromones. I think in a different way though. That's why that Garath had to create something to bring the humans into their tribe." Bones looked at Spock. "By the way, what do you intend to do with our guest?"

"I am not certain," Spock said. "Do you believe he will be able to survive outside that planet?"

"I don't see why not. Did you leave a beacon?"

"We did. Although, the interference from the planet forced us to leave it close to the moons. It would not broadcast if it were too close to the planet."

Bones put the beaker of liquid into a locking cabinet. "I am starving," he said. "Why don't we get something to eat and come back here and eat with Jim?"

"I will accompany you after I visit the Bridge for a short time."

"I'll check on Jim."

Bones went around to Jim's bed. He remembered the recording that Alex had made. He thought he would wait until they ate to show that to Jim. He hoped it would make Jim remember. "Hey," Bones said as he approached Jim's bed. "So what do you want to eat today? I'm going to the mess hall to get something. I'll bring you something too. Are you going to eat on your own today? I think you're getting too accustomed to someone feeding you." Bones sighed. He wished Jim would say something. That blank stare was getting unnerving. "I'll just bring you something."

Bones left the medical bay and went to the mess hall. It was not long before Spock arrived. They got their lunches and headed back to the medical bay. "I'm telling you, Spock, that blank stare is starting to get eerie," Bones said.

"Doctor, I have been thinking that perhaps a mind-meld could help Jim," Spock replied.

Bones was surprised by that suggestion. "How?"

"Perhaps I could find the problem."

"I don't know, Spock. No offense, but wouldn't it be better if a more experienced Vulcan did that?"

"Perhaps, but if I did not believe I could do it, I would not try."

"Well, if the serum doesn't work, we'll try that."

They went back to the medical bay. "Okay, pal, I brought you some food," Bones said.

Of course, Jim did not say a word, and Bones helped him eat. He did not have much trouble with that. When they were done eating, Bones took out the recording that Alex had made. "I have something for you," he said to Jim.

Bones held the pad in front of Jim and turned on the recording that Alex had made. Alex appeared on the screen with big, blue eyes, which looked like a color that was halfway between Jim's and Carol's. Jim tried to sit up when he saw him.

"Hi, Daddy," Alex said. "Uncle Bones said you were sick. I hope you are better soon so I can see you. I miss you. I'm staying with Aunt Andrea and she's really nice. I love you, Daddy."

Bones was surprised to see a tear run from Jim's eye. Jim started pulling at the restraints. "Relax," Bones said. "I think I'll be giving you some serum soon. I just have to figure up the dosage."

Jim listened to him, but of course, he did not say a word. Bones went back to his work station and retrieved his beaker of formula. Spock came to help him. "Spock, I sure hope this works," Bones said. "I don't like seeing him like that. He's supposed to be annoying and brilliant all at the same time."

"I understand, Doctor," Spock replied. "You must stop doubting yourself."

"I can't help it. I don't have much confidence in myself developing new serums."

"Together, we will succeed."

"I wish I had your confidence." Bones paused a moment. "He knew Alex."

"I agree. However, he was very upset. I am not certain it helped him."

"He hasn't seen him in over a week. Believe me, that's not easy."

Spock was quiet a moment. "I know. Even though I know Uhura and I made the right decision to have Spura educated in the Vulcan ways, I miss her when she is not with us."

"Well, she's only two, Spock. I mean, you could have waited till she was five since you don't stay on New Vulcan."

"We do when we are not on the ship. She understands that we cannot always be there. Uhura stays there often."

"People always think kids understand."

"They understand more than you think."

"Maybe, but kids need that parental bond."

"You do not agree with our decision? She will be highly disciplined and educated."

"Discipline and education aren't everything. Kids need to be kids, and they need love."

Bones poured the liquid he had synthesized from the flowers into another beaker to heat it up. "Gotta do some math to figure out how much to give him," Bones said.

"I will be glad to _do the math_," Spock replied.

"You just do that."

By that evening, Bones had the serum ready, but it had to be given intravenously. He already had an IV in Jim's arm, so he added the serum to that while Carol watched. "I don't know what kind of reaction he'll have," Bones said. He watched as the serum mixed with the IV fluids. The moment of truth had finally come.

Bones and Carol sat and watched Jim as the fluids went into his IV and into his body. Jim just lay there, but after a few minutes, he started to become agitated, and started to pull at the restraints on his arms. "Jim, stop," Bones said. Just then, Jim went into convulsions.

Bones started yelling for hyposprays, but before he could even give Jim one, the convulsions stopped as suddenly as they had begun, and Jim was asleep. Bones scanned him and found that everything seemed normal except Jim's brain activity had changed. He sighed with relief. For a moment, he had thought he might have killed Jim.

Carol stared at Bones a moment. "What is happening?" she asked with tears on her face.

"I don't know," Bones replied. "Nothing seems to be abnormal. I guess we just have to wait."

"For how long?"

"I don't know. After all, this is his brain we're talking about curing. I think maybe the neural pathways are opening up again. It was like that drug or whatever it was had blocked them somehow."

"Will he be okay?"

"I've never done this, so I don't really know, but he seems to be."

"So we just have to wait," Carol said and began pacing.

Bones frowned and just sat on the side of the bed. He supposed this was going to be a long night. They would have to keep a constant vigil. He had to believe that the cure would work since according to what he had learned, Garath had kept humans on that world and they had survived. He just hoped Jim would be himself.

When the night cycle was beginning on the ship. Spock came to the medical bay. He had been kept informed about Jim's condition. "How is he, Doctor?" he asked.

"The same," Bones replied. "He's just sleeping."

"Have you tried waking him?"

"No. I'm not going to disturb him. I don't think we should."

"I will agree with your judgment."

Spock sat in a chair beside Jim's bed. Once again, they were all in silence. He would never have thought silence or anything would be disturbing to him, but Jim's silence was disturbing. It was as though he was trapped in his own body.

In the middle of the night, Jim opened his eyes and did not know where he was for a moment, but then he realized he was in the medical bay. He immediately wondered why he was in the medical bay, but then he remembered he had been on a strange planet. He looked around him and saw Carol lying on a bed close to him, and Spock on the other side of the bed sitting in a chair, and he was even dozing. However, Bones sat in a chair and was leaned over on the bed.

Jim realized his wrists were bound and he could not get them loose. "Hey," he said. No one moved. "Hey!" he said louder.

Bones sat up so fast, he almost fell out of his chair. He jumped up when he saw Jim looking at him. "Jim?"

Carol was awake now and she hurried over to the bed. Jim looked at her, and she knew already that he was himself again. "Jim!"

"Why am I strapped to the bed?" Jim asked.

Carol laughed and grabbed him in a hug as she burst into tears. Bones was so relieved he thought he might cry himself. Spock stood beside him and breathed a sigh of relief. "It appears the formula was successful, Doctor," he said.

Bones thought he might collapse with exhaustion but he scanned Jim. "I asked why I'm strapped to the bed," Jim said. "What happened?"

Bones sat down on the side of the bed and looked at Jim with Carol holding onto him. "Well, Pal, it's a long story," he said as he started taking off the restraints. "I'm just glad you can ask."

Jim looked at Spock. "Well, if you're all in here, it must be some story," he said. "I want to hear it."

Bones sighed. "You could at least wait until we get some rest. You don't have to be so impatient now."

"I see you haven't gained any bedside manner."

"Not an ounce. I'll be right back."

Bones went around to his work station and leaned on the counter. He thought this situation had just about been too much to handle and he was glad it was over.

Later that morning, Carol brought Alex into the medical bay. He was happy to see Jim, and Jim was definitely happy to see him. Bones was still there. "Hey, we sat here and even read books to you," he said. "Do you remember any of that?"

Jim scowled thinking. "No," he replied.

"Well, how do you like that? That's gratitude for you."

Carol smiled. "I don't care whether he remembers or not," she said. "As long as he can remember what's happening now." She kissed Jim.

"I think I'll definitely remember that," Jim replied.

That evening, after everyone else was gone, Bones sat down beside Jim. "What do you remember about what happened on that planet?" Bones asked.

Jim considered that. "Some of it is like a blur," he said. "I do remember waking up there and wandering through the desert, and I…" Jim frowned. "I remember finding recordings from someone."

"Yeah, that would be Lieutenant Stow. He and Lieutenant Brand were behind all this and they've since disappeared. We haven't located them yet."

"Stow." Jim thought a moment. "Did he work aboard the Enterprise?"

"Yes. He was in security and they were both in security on Earth. That's how he abducted you and erased all the data from the security cameras. Lieutenant Brand did that for him."

"Why?"

Bones rubbed his face. "Well, that's a little complicated, and we're not really sure about the reasons, but from what we've gathered, he traded you for his freedom. He wasn't the specimen they were looking for."

"Specimen?"

"Yeah. They wanted a male to add to their tribe, and he didn't quite make the cut, so I guess he informed them that you would be perfect since you have a child, and he probably described you."

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that they didn't want him because he's…ugly?"

"No. He can't reproduce…thankfully. I won't go into any details about that since it's medical facts, but I'll just say this: he traded you to take his place. But we think he probably had something in mind for you anyway, but his plans got interrupted when he landed on the wrong planet."

"The wrong planet? I'm confused."

"See he had heard about this planet from space farers and others, and I guess he thought he could go down there and explore that desert, but he found himself in trouble. This is all just speculation. If we ever find that guy, he can tell his story."

"So, he just disappeared?"

"Yeah, along with this woman, Lieutenant Sophie Brand. She helped him delete the security footage when he kidnapped you. That's why it took us so long to track you down. We were just lucky someone knew what he had been doing, and we even found where he had changed Ajah's story _Desert of Torment_ and created a scenario where you were there."

Jim frowned. "So, that was how he planned it? He used a holo-novel?" he asked.

"Yep. And Ajah isn't taking that too well either. He's even considering destroying that novel."

"Why hasn't he been here to see me?"

"He blames himself."

"Find him, and tell him to get up here, and that's an order."

Bones nodded. "I'll try," he said. "But how about you wait till morning?"

"No, because Carol will be back by then. I want to talk to him alone."

"Alright. He's usually on the observation deck."

Bones left the medical bay and went to a computer terminal. "Computer, is there anyone on the observation deck?" he asked.

"_Ajah is on the upper observation deck._"

"Thanks."

Bones went to the turbo lift and went up to the observation deck where Ajah stood looking out the viewports. Bones walked up beside him and folded his arms. "What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Space," Ajah replied. "The warp field."

"Jim wants to see you."

Ajah looked at him. "Why?"

"Well, because you're his friend, his personal assistant…you want anymore reasons?"

Ajah frowned and folded his arms. "I'll go see him soon."

"You'll go now. He said that's an order."

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth: that you're blaming yourself."

"You know, I think when Nervala Four opens up again, I'm going there to stay for eight years."

"You can't do that."

"Why not? At least I wouldn't have novels all over the galaxy anymore."

Ajah turned and walked out of the observation deck. Bones followed him. "You can't keep on blaming yourself like this," Bones said. "It's not your fault. Can't you see that?"

"Whatever," Ajah replied.

They went into the turbo lift. "You can go on blaming yourself, or you can accept the fact that someone had evil thoughts of their own and just used your novel."

The turbo lift stopped and they walked out. Ajah stopped at the medical bay doors. "What am I supposed to say?" he asked.

"Why don't you just say, Hi?" Bones asked and went on into the medical bay.

Ajah went in and went to Jim's bed. "Good evening," Jim said.

"Hello, Admiral," Ajah replied.

"I was wondering why you hadn't been to visit me."

"I was gonna to come."

"I wanted to see you now, because I want this nonsense about this somehow being your fault to stop. There is no way that this is your fault."

"Yes, Sir," Ajah said, not sounding at all like he meant it.

"Ajah." Jim waited for Ajah to look at him. "Don't do this to yourself. You helped rescue me too…risked your life from what I hear."

"I would have died to get you out of there. You've risked your life plenty of times."

"Yeah, and I know what it's like to feel guilty about something that I couldn't help too. You're a great writer, and we're going to find this Lieutenant Stow and Lieutenant Brand too."

Ajah's eyes glowed slightly. "I want to help," he said.

"Good, cause I intend for you to help. I don't want to hear anymore of this blaming yourself. That's an order."

Ajah could not help but smile slightly. "Yes, Sir."

"Dismissed…and get some rest."

Ajah walked out of the medical bay feeling some better. He knew Admiral Kirk meant all of that, and he had already had Carol reprimand him about blaming himself. He would find Stow, and he was going to start with that holo-novel they had stolen. He thought he might find some clues there…


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Jim was feeling even better. Bones had given him another dose of the serum. "When can I get out of this bed?" Jim asked.

"When I say so," Bones replied in his usual manner. "When I know you're not going to keel over from some unknown side-effect of this plant or planet." He was scanning Jim. "So far, everything looks back to normal, and we know your mouth is back to normal."

"Thank you, Bones."

"I guess you're welcome. I've got another question to ask: why were you riding a horse?"

Jim scowled. "What?"

"You had been riding this big horse…and I'm talking about bigger than normal. It tried to attack us and was protecting you when we found you."

Jim thought about that. "Like I said, all of it is like a blur," he said. "I just can't remember everything that happened."

"Well, I wonder what happened to that animal after we left. Ajah was the one who made the horse come after him so we could stun him. I'm glad you had a talk with him last night."

"Where is he this morning?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him."

Ajah was on the holodeck. He had gotten the holo-novel stick from Spock that had Lieutenant Stow's version of his novel on it. He intended to find more information this time. He hoped perhaps there was something on it that would tell him where Lieutenant Stow was now. Maybe Stow did not have time to go back and get everything and did not expect to have to leave this holo-novel to be found. He supposed Lieutenant Brand did not have time to grab everything either.

Just as Ajah was about to activate the holo-novel, Solan walked in. "Hey," he said. "I want to help you."

"I'm not sure I need any help," Ajah replied.

"Well, two pairs of eyes are better than one, right?"

"Maybe."

"Why don't we start over there at the village and see what's happening there rather than focusing on what Jim was doing?" Solan asked. "We're not going to learn anything from that, I don't think."

"We might. I want to know what happened to Admiral Kirk when he was crossing this desert," Ajah replied. "But we'll go to the village too." He inserted the holo-novel stick and the desert on Garresant appeared around them. "Computer, we don't want to be seen by the characters." The computer beeped. Ajah looked at Solan. "Okay, now we can watch without being part of the story."

They walked until they found Jim again. "Can't we turn off the heat?" Solan asked.

"No," Ajah replied. "Otherwise, it wouldn't be like it was."

As they watched Jim struggle across the desert, they wondered if they would find anything by watching this, but then they heard the sound Jim had heard while he was in that desert. They looked behind them. "What was that?" Solan asked. "I never heard anything make any sounds while we were on that planet."

"Neither did I," Ajah replied. "You think maybe it was something to drive the admiral?"

"Has to be, or something was just brought there for that purpose."

Ajah frowned. "Why don't we wait to see what it is?" he asked.

"If it's following him, all we have to do is wait when he stops."

"This must be how they drove him to the forest where the bird people live."

"This is getting worse all the time," Solan said.

They finally came to the place where Jim fell asleep among the boulders. They climbed up onto the rocks to watch and wait to see what happened. Soon, they heard the sound again and they could see someone coming across the desert with an animal on a leash. "Look at that," Solan said as he pointed.

"I see it," Ajah replied.

The animal was definitely a cat-like creature, and it was tracking Jim. Solan and Ajah saw Jim wake up and hear the creature and they could see his fear. He got out of the rock formation and ran. They followed him and he went into a cave. "Why is he going in there?" Solan asked.

They went on in and went through the same opening in the back of the cave. "How did he know that was there?" Solan asked.

"He took a chance," Ajah answered. "He knew that animal would track him in there and wouldn't be able to get through there."

"I've got another question: How did Stow know what Jim would do?"

Ajah frowned. "It is puzzling. You think he did some of this after he got off the planet?"

"He may have until he realized we were looking for him," Solan said.

"Or, this computerized holodeck could analyze what he might have done, especially if he put in a lot of information about Admiral Kirk."

"Enough for it to know what he would do?" Solan asked.

"It's a theory. I mean, there's no way to know for sure, but somehow, he got enough information into this for it to look like that planet."

"Right."

Solan climbed up onto a rocky outcropping. "Let's wait and see who's following him with that animal," he said.

Ajah climbed up beside him. "Maybe it's our suspect."

"If it is, that will be proof enough to relinquish any doubts as to his guilt."

"I agree. What did he make this for? So he can watch it and gloat or laugh?"

"Maybe we're dealing with a sick minded person here."

"I'll say. Kidnapping someone is a sign of a problem."

They were silent while they waited for the pursuer. After what seemed like a very long time, the pursuer came around the side of the rocky outcropping, and they could clearly see the cat creature which was quite large, but it had a leash, and the one who was holding the leash was none other than Lieutenant Stow. "Well, that proves it," Solan said. "Computer, stop program."

The program froze, and Solan and Ajah climbed down. "So, he was driving the Admiral to that village," Ajah said. "How did he know he would end up there?"

"If he had thought he was going another way, he would most likely have herded him."

"I can't believe this. It still doesn't explain why."

"Only Lieutenant Stow can explain that, but Doctor McCoy had a theory about that."

"Yeah, I heard it," Ajah said. "You think that is really the reason, and even if it is, it doesn't explain why he chose Admiral Kirk."

"I know. Are we done here now?"

"I don't think I want to see anymore. We should let Spock know what we found out."

"Computer, end program."

The desert disappeared, and they were left in the holodeck. Solan shook his head. "It's hard to believe this room can create stuff like that," he declared.

"I agree," Ajah replied.

They went to the Bridge where Spock sat in the captain's chair. "Captain, we found something," Solan said.

Spock stood up. "We will discuss it in the conference room," he replied.

They all went to the conference room, and Solan and Ajah explained what they found out. "There was no indication of where the lieutenant has gone?" Spock asked.

"No," Solan answered.

"You have done well. We must rely on the bulletins we have sent out to find Lieutenant Stow and Lieutenant Brand."

"What if we don't find them? What if they left in a ship and they're just staying on it?"

"They would eventually have to stop for supplies. It is only a matter of time before they are seen."

"I still think we are missing something. When we get back to Earth, I'm going to the depot to find out if anyone saw them leaving in a ship."

"You may investigate as much as you wish. I would like to be kept informed."

"Don't worry."

Four days later, the Enterprise arrived at Pacifica. "Why don't you stay here a while?" Bones was asking as he and Jim were heading to the exit hatch.

"I don't want to stay here," Jim replied. "I want to find out where my two kidnappers have gone. I'll be fine, Bones."

"Just remember, if you feel funny in any way, or if you…"

"I know. You've told me only about a hundred times."

Bones shook his finger at Jim. "You best pay attention," he said.

"I feel fine," Jim replied. "I really do."

"Well, just make sure you get check ups for the next two weeks." Bones sighed. "I feel like I'm abandoning you."

"Bones, you already cured me," Jim said.

"But it's only been four days." Bones folded his arms. "I'm just not staying here. I'm going back to Earth with you for now until I know you're going to be alright."

"Are you sure it's not just so you can be involved in this investigation?"

"Oh, sure. Go ahead and blame it on that. It's not like I care about you or anything."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"I just have to do a few things and then I'm coming back."

"Right. I think I'm going out into the spaceport for a while before we depart. I think I want to be on a planet that won't poison me for a little while at least."

"Just be careful out there."

Jim went out into the spaceport to look around. He thought maybe he would find someone who had seen Lieutenant Stow or who knew something about him. As he walked down through the line of cargo ships, he got a few surprised looks from people who obviously recognized him. Some of the ships he was seeing were a lot like Solan's ship.

Jim went to the control room and found the person in charge. He was surprised to have an admiral visiting. "Admiral Kirk, Sir," he said.

"At ease," Jim replied. "I'm not sure what kind of ship they would have been in, but have you seen this person?" He showed him a picture of Lieutenant Stow.

The man looked at the picture. "No, Sir. I'm sorry. I heard about your disappearance. I wasn't aware that you had been rescued."

"I guess it hasn't gotten around everywhere yet. Do you see everyone who comes through this port?"

"No, Sir. That would be impossible."

"What about security cameras? Can you run a facial recognition program for the last week or two?"

"I can, Sir."

"Do that for me. You can contact the Enterprise to let us know what you find and send that information."

"Yes, Sir."

Jim walked on. He hoped he could find someone else who would be so cooperative. He thought maybe he would check the bars. There were two close to the spaceport, so he went to the first one. It was quite crowded, so Jim went to the bar where there was a Vulcan bartender. He would never have thought he would see a Vulcan in such an occupation, but he figured if anyone could remember faces, it was a Vulcan. "What'll you have?" the Vulcan asked like any other bartender.

Jim showed him a picture of Lieutenant Stow. "Have you seen that guy in here the last few days?"

The Vulcan stared at the picture a moment. "Yes," he said.

Jim waited for him to go on. "Well, when?"

"Approximately, two weeks prior to this day, and again approximately ten and one half days prior to this day."

Jim scowled at that precise answer. "Okay. Was there anyone with him?"

"The second time, there was a female human with him."

Jim changed the picture to that of Lieutenant Brand. "Is that her?"

The Vulcan looked at the picture. "Yes."

"Well, do you know if they left the planet?"

"No."

"Did you hear them discussing anything?"

"It is not in the Vulcan custom to eavesdrop."

Jim almost laughed at that. He had certainly caught Spock eavesdropping. "Thanks," he said.

Jim left that bar. He was sure he was not going to get better answers than that. He opened his communicator. "Spock."

"Yes, Admiral," Spock answered.

"I just found out that both our suspects came here," Jim said. "The bartender doesn't know if they left the planet, but they were in that bar."

"It is unlikely that they could stay on this planet without being seen."

"Unless they changed their appearance. I have the spaceport commander doing a facial recognition to see if he can find out what sort of ship they came here in."

"Be careful, Jim. If they are still here and they see you, they could take drastic measures. People who are afraid of being found out can become desperate."

"I know that," Jim replied. "I don't intend to give them the chance."

Just then, Jim saw Solan coming through the crowd of people. "I see you sent a bodyguard," Jim said to Spock.

"Solan requested to follow you," Spock replied.

"I'll let you know if I find out anything else. Kirk out."

Solan came over to Jim. "I suppose you're my bodyguard now," Jim said.

"Yeah," Solan replied. "And Ajah is coming too."

Jim saw Ajah coming that way. "You guys don't have to follow me around," Jim declared. "I'm aware of the danger this time. Besides, if I have a crowd of people around me, it's gonna spook them."

Ajah and Solan just stood there. Jim sighed as he turned around. "Fine, come on then," he said.

As they were walking this time, Jim's communicator chirped. "Kirk here," he answered.

"Jim Kirk," Carol said, bringing Jim to a halt. "Where are you?"

"I'm out in the space port trying to find some more clues."

"I was not aware that Doctor McCoy had released you."

"Yes. He did this morning."

"I expect to see you soon."

Solan and Ajah looked away as though they were not hearing that conversation. "You will," Jim replied. "I did find out that Lieutenant Stow and Lieutenant Brand came to this planet."

Carol was silent a moment. "Are they still here?" she asked.

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to find out now. Don't worry, I have two nosey bodyguards."

"Good. I still expect to see you soon."

"I'll be there."

"Good. Carol out."

Jim just stood there a moment. "Doesn't she know I'm supposed to sign out first?"

Solan put his hands in his pockets. "I don't know," he replied.

"I know you heard all that," Jim said.

"I didn't hear anything."

Jim rolled his eyes. "Come on."

As they walked, Jim wondered where he could get more information. The Vulcan did not know whether the suspects had left the planet or not. Who else would know? He supposed he could check the lodges and see if anyone saw them, but he was sure if he stayed here long enough, it would get around that he was here, and he would be called to the overseeing admiral's office.

Jim soon came to the hotel where they had stayed before when they were on Pacifica. He found it hard to believe that the suspects would stay in such a public place, but maybe they thought no one would recognize them. He went in with his two bodyguards following not far behind. He went to the front desk.

"Excuse me," Jim said. He showed the desk clerk a picture of the suspects. "Have you seen these two people?"

"No. I haven't," the clerk replied.

"Are you the only one who works here?"

"No. We have shifts."

"Can anyone just check in anytime they wish?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

Jim went back outside. "I guess we could visit some of the other hotels and lodges," he said.

"I would suggest slums, but there are none on this planet," Solan replied.

"If they stayed here at all, they had to have a room. Right?"

"They could have stayed on the ship. Maybe they just went to the bar to get a drink. Maybe they just picked up supplies."

"That's true. I think the only thing we can do is wait for the port commander to do that recognition search. I don't know any other way to find out what kind of ship they came here in. If we can find that, we can send out that description."

"How would they get their own ship?" Ajah asked. "Wouldn't it have to be registered?"

"Not necessarily," Solan said. "Believe it or not, there is an underworld on Earth and everywhere…except maybe here. This one gives that one a nudge, and that one whispers in this one's ear. They could do it if they had the right connections."

Jim folded his arms as he listened to Solan's explanation. "I don't know what's more disturbing," he said. "The fact that something like that goes on, or the fact that you know about it in such details."

"I hear things, okay?"

"You're always listening for little bits of information?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not going any further into this place right now. I think we should just go back to the Enterprise to wait." Jim paused a moment. "I don't know. I just get a peculiar feeling."

Solan frowned. "What kind of peculiar feeling?" he asked.

"Like I'm being watched."

Ajah shook his head. "I felt like that on Earth when we were trying to find you. Either they're here, or they have connections."

"They know things about Starfleet."

"That can't be good."

"But who knows we're here?"

"A few people," Solan replied.

Jim shivered. "Let's go back to the ship," he said.

On the way back to the Enterprise, Solan decided to linger in the shadows to see who was following Admiral Kirk, if there was anyone following him. However, he saw no one in particular following or watching. They boarded the Enterprise. "I didn't see anyone following you," Solan said.

"What is going on then?" Jim asked. "Why would they be after me anyway? This situation is over except for taking them in to face consequences. I want to talk to that birdman in the Brig."

When Jim got to the Brig where Kuaya was being held, the birdman was trying to lie down with his wings making it difficult. Jim walked up to the cell and just stood there a moment. Kuaya saw him and stood up. "You're Admiral Kirk," he said.

"I am," Jim replied. "Why did you leave your planet?"

"I wanted to see something different."

"Are you sure that's the reason?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do. Your species has a tendency to stretch the truth and completely turn it around into something else. I don't believe you just came along to see other places."

Kuaya just stared at Jim a moment. "I guess it doesn't matter what you think," he said.

Jim smiled slightly. "Yes, it does matter what I think," he replied and then turned around and left the Brig. He went to the Bridge.

"Admiral on Deck," someone said.

"As you were," Jim said.

Spock stood up as Jim approached the captain's chair. "Admiral, you wanted to see me?" Spock asked.

"Yeah," Jim said. "I want you to make sure that birdman doesn't get out of that Brig. They shouldn't believe anything he says."

"That is already the rule. Do you have new information?"

"There's just something that's not right. I can't put my finger on it yet, but something…"

"We will be vigilant. Do you believe the suspects are on the planet?"

"I don't know but they've been here. The port commander is going to send us a report when he's done with the face recognition. I want to know the minute we get it."

"Yes, Admiral."

Jim left the Bridge and stood in the corridor for a moment. He would simply have to wait for that report. While he stood there, Carol came into the corridor. She stopped and folded her arms. "Where have you been?" she asked.

Jim could not keep from smiling at her stance. "You know where I've been," he replied.

"You're very amused."

"You missed me, huh?"

"Of course I missed you. Didn't you miss me?"

Jim scowled slightly at that. "I'm sure I did," he said. "Everything's kinda fuzzy right now."

"Why don't you come here and I'll show you how much I missed you?"

Jim looked around the corridor as though he were making sure no one was listening to that. "I think I will," he replied and hurried toward her.

Carol flashed a smile at him and ran for their quarters. Jim wondered if it was proper protocol for an Admiral to chase his wife down the corridor…but he was doing it anyway.


	13. Chapter 13

Spock was sitting in the captain's chair when the call came from the port commander about the recognition search. He sent pictures of the suspects as well as a picture of the type of ship they had been in. "Is that ship still here?" Spock asked.

"Yes, Sir. We have located it."

"Thank you. We will be there shortly."

Spock stood up. "Lieutenant Jarvis, you have the Bridge," he said.

"Yes, Sir," Ashley replied.

Spock left the Bridge, activating his communicator at the same time. "Yes," Jim answered.

"Admiral, we have located the ship," Spock said.

"Good. I'll be there in a few minutes. Kirk out."

Spock arrived at the exit hatch. Solan and Ajah soon joined him, and not long after that, Jim and Carol arrived. "I believe we should inspect the ship first," Spock said. "If it has been abandoned, it should be apparent."

"I agree," Jim replied.

They all left the Enterprise and went out into the port. They did not have much trouble finding the ship in question. The port commander was there waiting for them. "We want to inspect this ship," Jim said. "Have you found anything? Does it look abandoned?"

"It does, Sir," the commander replied.

"So they may not be here now."

Jim and the others went into the ship and looked around to find that it did, indeed, look abandoned. "So, what do we do now?" Carol asked. "They could be anywhere in the galaxy."

"Why would they leave this ship here?" Jim asked. "They could have left it here to make us think they left. They could be here on this planet."

"They could have taken a transport to leave the planet as well."

They went back out of the ship. "What we have to do is make sure everyone around here is looking for them," Jim said.

"I'm going on a hunt myself," Solan declared. "Excuse me."

The others watched as Solan drifted out into the crowds and disappeared. "That man is a chameleon," Carol said. She looked at Jim, having the fleeting thought that she was so glad to see him standing up and to see that fire in his eyes again. "What do we do next?"

"We'll have to search too," Jim replied. "Surely everyone around here is not protecting and hiding him."

"It does not take everyone, Admiral," Spock said. "It only takes one and those around them who simply look the other way. I have learned this about humans."

Just then, Doctor McCoy came up to them. "Well, I'm ready to go," he said.

Jim pointed to the ship they had been inspecting. "Our fugitives came here in that," he said.

Bones looked at the ship. "They're still here?"

"We don't know."

"But we're gonna find out, I assume?"

"Of course."

Bones folded his arms. "How do we find the on a planet like this?"

Jim mimicked Bones' stance. "You should know where a person could hide around here."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You're the doctor around here. You must have treated some people from the dark side of Pacifica."

"Jim, the dark side of Pacifica is on the other side right now where the moon is. Right here…"

"Bones, I know everyone wants to pretend that everything is happy and flowers sprouting wherever you walk, but not everyone comes here for good reasons."

Bones rolled his eyes at that. "Well, sure there's an underground but I don't dabble in it. I'm a doctor, Jim, not a private investigator."

"You don't hear any rumors?"

"Of course. You know, this whole planet is not like right here. There's a whole other world, you might say, on the other side. The Federation does control this planet, but…it's not all beauty and riches."

Jim scowled at that. "Have you been there?" he asked.

"Yeah. Had to go over there and stop an epidemic before it…well, you know. There's a dark side to everything."

"Then Stow could be hiding somewhere on this planet."

"But how do we find him? It's not exactly a small planet."

"He is correct, Admiral," Spock agreed.

"Yeah, but Solan might find someone who knows someone and so on," Jim said.

"He is quite resourceful."

"The other side of the planet must have to trade with this side."

"I have heard that it's mostly agriculture."

"Well, that has to be it then. That's how they're acquainted with this side, but our suspects could be hiding there. It would be easy to visit the other side."

"They may not like visitors," Bones said.

"They're going to get some."

Jim turned and headed back to the Enterprise, and Carol went with him. The others just stood there a moment. "Jump in feet first and work our way out?" Bones asked.

"Precisely, Doctor," Spock replied.

Jim called Solan on the communicator and told him what they were doing. "I'll be there in a few minutes," Solan said. "Or would you rather I stay here and see what I can find."

"With the Enterprise gone, they may get more comfortable if they're here," Jim replied. "But I don't want you getting into trouble while we're gone."

"Me? I only get into trouble when I'm with you."

"Thanks a lot. I could call rank on you for that remark."

"Yeah. Too bad I'm not officially under your command right now."

"Solan, that's insubordination."

"Sorry, Admiral."

"Just watch it."

"Yes, Sir."

Jim shook his head. "I'm losing control of this whole outfit."

"I'll let you know if I find anything."

"Right. Kirk out."

Jim looked at Carol who was smiling. "What?" he asked.

"You and your friends," Carol replied. "You're hilarious."

"Thanks. I'm glad we give you a laugh."

"They're very protective of me."

"Are they?"

"Oh yes. While you were gone, they hovered over me, made sure Alex and I were safe, didn't want me to roam through that planet looking for you."

"And you didn't like that?"

"On the contrary." Carol stopped. "You have very loyal friends, Jim."

Jim went on to the Bridge, and Spock soon arrived. "We should leave so it will appear that we've left the planet," Jim said. "We can transport down to an inhabited area on the other side."

"Yes, Admiral," Spock replied.

"I think I'm not going to look like an admiral when I go down there," Jim said. "You think they'll recognize me?"

"It is possible," Spock replied. "After all, this is a Federation world."

"If they know me, then they must know what's been going on. They would be deliberately hiding our two suspects. So, why would they?"

"I do not know."

"I guess we'll just find out." Jim looked at Bones. "So what do they wear down there?"

"It sure isn't beachwear," Bones declared.

"I didn't think it was."

They were soon ready to go down to the other side of Pacifica. "Energize," Jim said, and they disappeared from the transporter pad.

Jim, Carol, Ajah, Helek, and Bones appeared in the middle of a small village that was mostly surrounded by wide open fields. It reminded Jim of Iowa. However, there were many more small farm houses along the small gravel road.

"You've been here before, Bones?" Jim asked.

"Yeah," Bones replied.

"You never told me what the epidemic was."

"The last time, it was some sort of flu."

Jim scowled. "Last time?"

"Yes. Since I've been living here, I've had to come over here four times. That's why they don't like visitors."

"Visitors brought it to them? From where?"

"I don't know. Once, it was bird flu."

Jim looked at Bones then. "Bird flu?"

Bones nodded. "I never knew where that could have come from."

"I was told no one is ever sick on Garresant."

"Well, we know how reliable their word is."

"You didn't find any sort of viruses or parasites on that Kuaya, right?"

"No."

"Let's not just stand here in the road," Jim said. "Surely there's some sort of business around here."

"Not this time of night," Bones replied.

"Hey!" someone yelled.

Jim looked around to see a burly, bearded man walking toward them. He was wearing a checkered shirt and even overalls, but Jim was staring at the blaster rifle in his hands. "What are you doing out here this time of night?" he asked. "Who are you?"

"Nathan," Bones said. "It's me, and these are my friends."

"Doctor McCoy?" Nathan lowered the rifle. "Why are you here in the middle of the night? Not another sickness."

"No. Nothing like that. We're looking for someone. You seen any strangers around here?"

"Not in a few days."

Bones showed him the pictures of Stow and Brand. "You seen them?"

"Yeah. I've seen them. Like I said, not for a few days."

"You know where they went?"

"No. Could be anywhere for a thousand miles."

Jim frowned. "A thousand miles?"

Nathan looked at Jim then. Even in the pale moonlight, he could recognize Jim Kirk. "Well, I didn't expect an admiral to be visiting," he said.

"How do you know me?" Jim asked.

"You're probably one of the most recognizable people in the galaxy."

"So much for blending in." Jim pulled the hood of his tunic over his head. "We need to find those two people. Do you know why they were here?"

"The woman is from here. She was here to visit family. I guess the guy was her husband. They seemed to be very acquainted."

Jim looked at the others. "She has family here," he said. "I didn't know she was from here."

"That wasn't what it said on her profile," Ajah said. "She's from Earth."

"Then, her family must have moved here. They must be hiding them." Jim turned back to Nathan. "Do you know the names of her family?"

"No. I just met them when they came here."

"Well, thanks for the information."

Nathan disappeared back to his post, and Jim and his team walked on down the road. "Where do we even begin?" Jim asked.

"We could always wait till morning and ask around," Bones said.

"And stay where in the meantime?"

"Surely they have lodging," Carol said.

Jim looked up at the clear sky. "I never expected it to look like this here," he said. "Is there really a town?" he wondered. "Do they have transportation? It's like another world from the other side."

"That over there is a tourist attraction," Bones reminded him. "This side is business…and living."

They could hear crickets chirping as they walked. "That's something I don't hear often anymore," Jim said. "Crickets chirping, frogs singing."

"We heard nothing on Garresant," Carol said.

"I know. I do remember that."

"Do you think the atmosphere just doesn't conduct sound?"

"I could hear people talking."

"Right." Carol considered that. "It's very strange. Even the wind made no sounds."

"The wind? How do you know? I thought you wore suits."

"We did. I removed my helmet for a few minutes."

Jim was surprised by that. "You what?" he asked, and Bones said it at the same time.

"I wanted to know what that atmosphere did to females. After all, we knew what it did to males."

"I don't believe it," Bones declared as he was scanning Carol with a tricorder.

"So, what did it do?" Jim asked.

Carol smiled. "I'll tell you later."

Bones raised an eyebrow at the readings as he went on following them. "Is she okay?" Jim asked.

"Oh yeah, she's…pretty normal," Bones replied.

"You're not lying, are you, Bones?"

"Me? Why would I? If she was gonna die, I'd tell you. You know me."

Carol laughed. "The sky is so beautiful," she said, changing the subject.

They soon heard music coming from somewhere. "Noise," Jim said. "That means people are around somewhere, and maybe they're awake."

"I don't know how they could be any other way with that noise going on," Bones replied.

As they walked on, they finally heard a vehicle coming down the road and moved over to the side. "Life does exist here," Jim remarked.

"You're not going to make such remarks about a farming place, are you, farm boy?" Bones asked.

"I can if I want, farm boy."

"Hey, you're more of a farm boy than me."

"Just cause you're a doctor?"

"Yeah."

They soon came into an area where there was a few buildings clumped together and the music was coming from a saloon. "They actually call it a saloon," Jim said as he stood looking at the neon sign.

"Let's try to avoid bar fights," Bones said.

They walked into the bar which was dimly lit. "Maybe no one will recognize me in here," Jim said.

"Hopefully not. If they do, they might remember your reputation for bar fights."

"Not here."

"Shouldn't we spread out?" Ajah asked.

"Might be a good idea."

Jim and Carol went over to the bar. He noticed there were not many people in the bar and supposed it was because of the late hour of the night. However, the ones who were there were certainly staring at the newcomers. "Jim, maybe you should take off that hood," Carol said.

"I don't want anyone to recognize me," Jim replied.

"They're staring."

"I don't care. We're here for information, not to make friends."

"You're definitely not doing that."

Jim leaned on the bar and the bartender finally came to him. "What'll you have?" he asked.

"I don't want a drink," Jim said. "I was wondering if you have seen these two people." He showed him the pictures.

The bartender looked at the pictures and then at Jim, although he could not see him as his face was shaded in the hood. "What if I have?" he asked.

"We're looking for them."

"Why?"

"I want to ask them some questions. And they're suspects in a kidnapping."

"A kidnapping?"

"Yeah."

The bartender looked skeptical. "I haven't heard anything about any kidnappings around here."

"Well, it wasn't around here. They came here to hide."

"How do I know you're telling the truth? A lot of people come here trying to cause trouble, and we don't let no one cause trouble for the residents here."

Jim realized some of the others in the bar were starting to drift that way. "Look, I'm not here to cause any trouble for the residents here," he said. "We're just looking for these two people because they're wanted. If you look at the bulletins from…"

"Are you from the Federation? Starfleet?"

Jim was silent a moment. "What if I was?" he asked.

The bartender leaned on the bar and stared into the hood. "You wouldn't be welcome here," he said. "The Federation has done nothing good for this community except keep us here to provide for their tourist attraction on the other side of the planet."

Jim thought he was starting to sweat. Why did everything always have to go this way for him? "I don't think you're exactly right about that," he said. "Don't you trade with them?"

The bartender stiffened. "Sure. But I think we're all getting the short end of the stick. Surely you see the difference in here and there."

"I do, but there is no ocean here. Besides, I lived in a place like this when I lived on Earth. I don't think it's just incredibly horrible. Maybe you should go outside sometimes."

"I think you should get outside now."

"Please, we just want to know where these two people are," Carol said.

"I don't really like people who hide their faces," the bartender said.

Jim sighed. "Believe me, I'm not a criminal," he declared.

Suddenly, the bartender looked surprised and just a little worried. "Doctor McCoy?" he said. "What brings you over here again?"

Bones walked over there to the bar. "I'm with him," he replied. "You know me."

"Of course. You saved my life the last time you were here."

"Well, we're looking for those two people. Do you know who they came here to see?"

The bartender shook his head. "No. I'm sorry." He looked toward Jim again. "He's a friend of yours?"

"Yeah, he is."

Realization came into the bartender's eyes as he looked toward Jim and then back to Bones. "I heard about Admiral Kirk's trouble," he said. "You know, I don't think he's like some of those admirals in Starfleet."

"Probably not," Bones replied. "He's more reckless and always jumping into trouble, talks way too much."

"Those two were in town not long ago, but they didn't say who they came to see. Just said they had family around here."

"Did they get some sort of transport?"

"I'm sure they did. There's a transport that comes through every day."

"And the pilot would know who all gets on, right?"

"Maybe."

"Where can we stay for the night?" Jim asked. "And what time does the transport come?"

"You can get rooms right down the street, and the transport comes around eight in the morning."

"Thanks."

Jim and the others left the bar. Helek sighed. "I thought we were in trouble there for a moment," he said.

"We were," Jim replied. "But at least we didn't have to fight our way out."

"Yeah, I kinda like not having bruises and a broken nose," Bones declared.

"It's a good thing you are a hero around here."

"I'm not a hero. He's just one that survived. I'm sure there are some around here who wouldn't be so thoughtful toward me. Some of these people around here blame the Federation for the sickness."

"So we were just lucky?"

"Yeah."

They soon found the place for lodging, but it was certainly not luxurious like the ones they had seen before. However, the building looked well cared for. They had no trouble getting a room. Jim and Carol went into their room. "Well, it's plain, but at least there's a bed," Jim said. He pulled the hood off his head. "I'm tired after all that." He sat down on the bed.

Carol touched his face. "Jim, you feel warm," she said. "Perhaps Doctor McCoy should examine you."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Carol went to the door and Bones was there. "Just the man I was about to contact," she said.

"Why?" Bones asked. "Something wrong?"

"Jim feels a little warm to me, and he feels tired."

Bones went over to Jim and scanned him. "You been feeling bad today?" he asked.

"Not really," Jim replied. "Just tired."

"I think you're trying to jump back into everything too soon. You still gotta take it easy."

"I didn't think I was doing so much."

"You may not be doing a lot, but you're up walking down gravel roads and going through all this stress of finding these two people."

Jim frowned. "So, what's wrong with me?" he asked.

"Nothing, except you need some rest."

"I'm about to get that."

"Let me know if your head starts feeling weird or anything. You seem to be completely back to normal, but you need rest."

"Fine. Get out, and I'll get some rest."

"Good night."

Bones left, and Carol closed the door. "I never said I was going to let you sleep," she said.

Jim could not help but smile. "Bones is going to be grumpy tomorrow if I'm still tired," he replied.

"He's always grumpy."

Carol went over to the bed and pushed Jim down. She crawled onto the bed and leaned over him. "You're my mate," she said teasingly.

Jim scowled slightly as he thought he remembered something. "What is it?" Carol asked noticing the confused look on his face. "You don't want to be my mate tonight?"

"No…I mean, yes, but that's not what it is."

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. I thought I remembered something."

"From the planet?"

Jim nodded. "I wish I could remember what happened there."

"You don't even remember riding the horse?"

"No. It's all still like a blur."

"Cax couldn't remember much about being there either, but he did remember some because he wasn't there as long as you were. He was the reason we knew not to go there without protection from the atmosphere."

Jim nodded. "It's still puzzling. There was no sound there, not even anything rustling, except that very loud thunderstorm, but I was told that it was caused by the females there…" Jim sat up. "I remembered that."

"I think your memories are clearing up more," Carol said.

"I didn't even remember the thunderstorm before, but it seemed to be the only thing on that planet besides the bird people that made any sounds."

"Doctor McCoy did say your neural pathways were obstructed. It was why you couldn't talk and didn't know us."

"I can't imagine not remembering you." Jim scowled slightly as he brushed Carol's hair back from her face.

"What? There's that look again."

"You. I remember…something. It's like it's right there and I can't grasp it."

"Well, kiss me and maybe you'll remember."

Jim leaned over to kiss her and stopped short. "Something about you on that planet," he said.

"But I wasn't there with you until we found you. You were unconscious."

They shared a long kiss. "We'll talk more in the morning," Carol said.


	14. Chapter 14

When morning came, Jim was up early. He showered and got dressed and went outside. If there was one thing he had always enjoyed when he lived in Iowa, it was the sunrise because he could see so far. As he looked across the misty fields, he could remember that there were many enjoyable memories in Iowa. He watched the sky become lighter and lighter until the first ray of the sun came over the horizon.

Carol came out onto the terrace. She would not mention how alarmed she had been when she woke up and he was not in the bed. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"You know how much I like to watch the sunrise," Jim said.

"You didn't wake me. You didn't feel like sharing?"

"I didn't want to disturb you."

"Have you remembered anything else?"

"No."

"You talked in your sleep."

"What did I say?"

"I don't know. You didn't speak plainly."

Jim looked out across the fields. "This looks a lot like Iowa."

"I know. Just as far as you can see. It also reminds me of our little place in Nebraska."

"Yeah. Carol, when we retire from Starfleet, don't you want something like that?"

"I don't know what I want."

"You wouldn't want our little farm back?"

"I don't think we could get it."

"Probably not. It's just a thought, but we could build another one. After all, we have experience now."

Carol smiled. "Who knows what we'll do?"

When everyone else was up, they went to breakfast. "Where should we start today?" Ajah asked.

"We're gonna start with the transport pilot," Jim said. "Maybe we'll even ride the transport and get a better idea about the area."

"It might be better and quicker than walking," Helek remarked.

"I thought I was supposed to make all the wise cracks," Bones said.

"Not when he's around," Ajah replied before anyone else could say anything.

"You all make your share of wise cracks," Jim said. "We're just gonna start with the transport and go from there."

"Do you think they may have been alerted to our presence?" Carol asked.

"I wouldn't know. Besides, I don't think they could just jump up and leave from here. I haven't seen a space port here."

"But there is the transport, and I'm sure it takes people from here to the other side of the planet at times."

"Maybe. After meeting that bartender, who knows whether they want to go over there or not."

"It's hard to believe something like this really exists on Pacifica," Carol said.

"Like we said before, there's always another side," Jim replied.

After breakfast, they went outside to wait for the transport but walked down the street of the small town. "This is like another time," Bones declared. "It's like we've stepped out of our century."

"Don't say that," Jim said. "I don't want to be in any other centuries again."

"It wasn't all that bad."

"No, but it wasn't all that good either. We were just lucky we could survive there."

Just then, Solan appeared in a swirl of light right behind them. "Well, that was pretty precise," he said. "At least I don't have to search for you."

"Did you find out anything?" Jim asked.

"No. They must not have been over there very long. What are you finding out here?"

"They're here."

"Where?"

"We don't know yet, but we're waiting for the transport. It seems Lieutenant Brand has family here, but we don't know where they are at the moment."

"So, no one keeps up with who all lives around here?"

"Well, Solan, this is not a Starfleet base," Jim reminded him.

"So we have to find them the old fashioned way by tracking them down?" Solan asked.

"If you want to call it that. When the transport comes, we're going to see who all gets off it, and then we'll talk to the pilot."

The transport was right on time. Jim and the others stood in the shadows watching who would get off. Several people and beings got off the transport. Jim wondered how they could all fit into this small town, but they all scattered out. The last person to get off was none other than Lieutenant Stow. He was carrying a backpack, and he was scanning the area.

"That's him," Solan whispered.

"I see him," Jim replied. "Let's not spook him back onto that thing."

Stow walked on and suddenly, he saw Jim. "Stop right there!" Jim yelled, but Stow turned and ran.

"They never listen to the word stop!" Bones declared as they were giving chase.

Stow had gone around the side of the building, and by the time they got to the corner, he was going around the other corner. "We should split up," Jim said. "Maybe we can surround him. Some of you go back that way, and two of you come with me!"

Jim ran on after Stow, and Carol and Solan followed him, while Bones, Helek, and Ajah went back the other way. Jim rounded the corner of the building and found that there was another group of buildings behind the first row. "This just got more complicated," he said as he ran down between the rows of buildings. He slowed down as he came to the corner of one of the buildings. He looked between the next two and so on, but he did not see Stow anywhere. "He has to be here somewhere!"

"I'll go back here," Solan said, pointing toward the back of the second row of buildings.

"Good. I'll go this way. Carol, stay here and let us know if you see him."

Jim started down the row of buildings, looking between them as he came around each one. He had seen no weapons on Stow, and he hoped he had none. Jim came to the next to last building and moved up to the corner of the building. As he looked around the corner, he saw nothing. He went on to the next corner and looked around.

Jim barely missed getting a club to the face, but he ducked just in time as Stow swung a club-like tree limb at him. Jim tackled him and they were in a struggle on the ground. Stow was not out of shape, and he swung his fist making connection with Jim's face. Then, Stow was running. Solan was coming around the building just as Stow was taking off at a full run.

Jim got up and they both went after him. "What is this guy? A sprinter?" Solan asked as they were running at full speed.

As they were running, Stow was pulling a blaster from his pack. When he was far ahead of them, he turned to fire. Jim and Solan barely got out of the way of a stun bolt. Solan slipped getting back to his feet and he was hit with a stun bolt and crashed to the ground unconscious. Jim was retrieving his phaser and had to dodge another stun bolt. He set his own phaser to stun but had to dodge again. He got a glancing blow from the stun bolt and felt his left arm go numb. He managed to get between two of the buildings, however and was ready to stun Stow if he came into his view.

"Stop right there!" Carol exclaimed as she now had her phaser trained on Stow.

Stow did not stop, but darted between two of the buildings on the other side of the alley. Carol looked in at Jim who was trying to get up. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jim replied. "That guy's determined." He grimaced at the weird feeling in his left arm and leg. "He almost got me too."

"At least he's using a stun bolt. Solan is out."

"I know. Do you know where Stow went?"

"He went between two of the buildings there."

Just then, Bones and the others came into the passageway where Carol stood with her phaser. "I take it you guys found him," Bones said as he went over to Solan.

"He's stunned," Carol said.

"Out cold. He must be using full blast with that thing."

Jim came from between the other two buildings rubbing his arm and limping slightly. "I'd say he is," he agreed. "I'm gonna get that guy."

Ajah and Helek moved down the row of buildings looking for Stow. "We need a place to power up," Helek said.

"We have enough to capture him," Ajah replied. "Besides, you can draw from inside."

"Yeah, but not like I can from a power source. I can resist stun bolts."

"We'll just have to be careful."

Before they could find Stow, three other people came into the passageway, and one of them was obviously security. "What is going on out here?" he asked.

"We're looking for someone," Jim replied.

"We don't allow people to come here and terrorize the people of this community."

"I'm Admiral James T. Kirk of the Federation. I'm after someone."

The security officer was surprised and turned just a little pale. "I'm sorry, Sir," he said.

"It's alright." Jim showed him pictures of the people they were looking for. "Do you know where they've been staying?"

"No, but I've seen them around town."

"Lieutenant Stow was out here and we were trying to capture him." Jim pointed. "He went out that way somewhere."

"There's nothing out there but farms and fields, Sir."

Jim could not see past the row of buildings at the moment. "Yeah, plenty of places to hide," he said. "And we didn't see where he went." He looked at the security guard. "We're going to be looking for him. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't let this become news so the other one won't run."

"What are they wanted for?"

"Kidnapping, and I don't know what other charges. Just keep it quiet."

Jim took out his communicator. "Spock."

"Yes, Admiral," Spock answered promptly.

"We found Stow, but he got away. We're gonna be hunting him for a while. I need you to transport Solan back to the ship…along with Carol."

Carol started to protest, but she just folded her arms. "Yes, Admiral," Spock replied.

Jim kissed Carol just before she was surrounded by light. He knew she was not happy about it. "Talk to you later, Spock," Jim said.

"Jim, Admiral Winston wishes to speak with you," Spock said.

"Did he sound urgent or mad?"

"I am not certain."

"Well, tell him I'm on a mission."

"I will relay the message."

"Thanks. Kirk out."

Jim put his communicator away. "You're gonna tell Admiral Winston that you don't have time to talk to him right now?" Bones asked.

"That's not what I said," Jim replied.

"It might as well be. Wow. You're in for it."

"I don't have time to go back to the ship and talk right now. We have to find this guy."

Jim was still limping slightly as he walked, and he was rubbing his shoulder and arm. "I hate stun bolts," he mumbled.

They made their way around the last of the buildings and then there was nothing but wide open fields, farm houses, and barns. "You think he's out in one of those corn fields?" Bones asked. "I'm not going to enjoy searching a corn field."

"There's four of us; we can just go two to each farm and ask if they've seen him, and find out if he's hiding in a barn somewhere."

"What if he's hiding in a corn field?"

"Will you stop worrying about the corn field? We'll get Spock to scan the corn field."

"Whatever we do, he's probably already alerted his pal that we're here."

"Let's just find him. Ajah, you're with me. Bones, take Helek and go on to the next."

Bones wanted to make some sort of protesting, smart remark, but he could not think of one at the moment. "Let's go," he said to Helek. They walked over to a farmhouse that had waving fields of corn behind it. "I can just see myself chasing this guy through a corn field."

"Do you really hate corn fields that much?" Helek asked.

"No, but I don't want to chase anyone through one."

"I like popcorn. How do they make that?"

"It's a long story."

Bones knocked on the house door. "I feel like I'm in another timeframe," he said. "We're knocking on doors that aren't technologically controlled."

"What's wrong with that?" Helek asked.

"Nothing."

A woman came to the door. "Yes?"

"Have you seen this guy?" Bones asked and showed her the picture of Stow.

"No, not for a long time."

"How long is a long time?"

"I saw him in town a few days ago."

"Oh. Thanks."

They walked away from the house. "I don't think he would go into a house," Helek said. "He would have to know we're gonna find him."

"Not if someone around here is hiding him," Bones replied.

Jim and Ajah had just about the same luck. "This is getting us nowhere," Jim declared. "Bones, go back and talk to that transport pilot before he leaves. I want to know if he knows where they go around here."

"Alright," Bones replied. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going back to where we were hunting him before. I don't think he came out here at all."

"You mean you think he's back there hiding in one of those buildings?"

"Could be. Just talk to the pilot."

Jim and Ajah went back to the row of buildings behind the first row. He thought these must be storage buildings because there was a lot of grain around them, and also a lot of chickens and birds and other small animals. "Well, these animals are obviously used to people," Ajah remarked.

"Right," Jim replied. "So they might not have even been spooked when he came through here."

"Why do you think he could be hiding out here?"

Jim considered that. "Could be waiting for something…or someone."

"You think she's gonna come and pick him up?"

"Well, if I was being chased by a bunch of maniacs, Carol would come and get me."

"Maniacs? We're not…never mind. I see your point."

"Exactly. So why should he run if he has a way out? During the time we were out there, he could have gone over here to the stores to get what he came into town for."

"And might even get back on the transport."

Jim nodded. "You start going into the shops. I'm gonna search these buildings."

"Admiral…"

"Don't argue. That's an order."

Ajah wanted to protest more about Jim being alone out there, but he knew if Jim said it was an order, he might as well be quiet. "If something happens to you, Carol is going to skin me alive," he said as he turned to walk away.

Jim chuckled at that but then became serious as he looked toward the buildings which looked like they had to be storage buildings. He made sure his phaser was on stun and moved back out to the buildings. It was very quiet out there except for the sounds the chickens made. He was glad they at least made sounds. The silence reminded him of Garresant. He would like to go back there and tell Garath what he thought of him. He thought maybe now that the mating season was over, perhaps he could find out more about the people there.

Jim crept around the side of one of the buildings and then he heard something. He stopped and leaned against the building. He heard the sound again…a soft footstep. As he stood and listened, he was sure it was not one of the chickens or birds. Then he heard a soft, electronic beep.

"Where are you, Sophie?" Lieutenant Stow said. "If you don't hurry, they're going to get suspicious."

"I'm almost there, Will," Sophie replied. "Are you sure they're not watching you?"

"How can they be? I gave them the slip."

"You always were overconfident."

"I'm not this time."

"But they know we're here now," Sophie said. "Admiral Kirk won't stop looking."

"We'll just have to go somewhere he won't think of looking?"

"Oh? And where is that? It can't be on a Federation world because everyone will know us."

"No. They won't. I have a plan."

"Good."

Jim stayed where he was. He thought maybe this was his chance to get both of them. He figured Lieutenant Brand must be coming to get him in some sort of ship or even a ground vehicle. If he could get both of them, this manhunt would be over.

Jim wanted to call the others with his communicator but he figured Stow would hear it and would run for it. He hoped the ship or whatever she was coming in would land…but what if she transported him? Jim touched the button on his communicator what would alert the others. He would not activate it until the other quarry arrived. If he activated it too soon, the others would come running, and Stow might alert Brand not to come down. As he stood there, he heard Stow shuffling around and thought he must be digging around in his pack. Then he heard a quiet beeping sound.

Jim gripped his phaser and moved as quietly as he could toward the corner of the building. He thought maybe he could capture Stow and not let him alert his partner that anything was wrong. He got to the corner and waited a moment and then aimed around the corner. "Stow," he said.

Stow was startled, but he had his phaser in his hand and he did not hesitate to fire. Jim jerked back, avoiding the bolt from the phaser. "You can't escape!" Jim declared.

"I think I can, Admiral," Stow replied.

Jim thought that sounded further away, so he peeped around the corner again. To his surprise, Stow was standing right there and had his blaster aimed right at Jim's face. The last thing Jim saw was a bright flash…


	15. Chapter 15

Ajah was just coming out the back of a shop when he saw Lieutenant Stow being transported along with Jim. "Admiral!" he yelled. He ran and tried to reach them before they were gone, but he only grabbed air. "NO!" Ajah stood up with his eyes glowing as he could see the small ship that was now turning toward space. He aimed at the nacelle and hit his mark. The ship shuddered but did not land. He knew they could not go to warp now even if they did get out into space.

Ajah grabbed his communicator and called Spock and told him what was happening. "They may go into space anyway!" Ajah said, his voice sounding electronic, plus he was creating static with his "electrifying personality".

Spock stood up from his captain's chair. "Lieutenant Jarvis, scan for any ships leaving the planet in this vicinity," he said.

Jarvis was already doing the scan. "Nothing, Sir," she replied.

"Keep scanning."

Ajah was angry, and when Bones and Helek arrived, they could see it clearly. "What happened?" Bones asked.

"They escaped with Admiral Kirk!" Ajah said. "I couldn't get to them in time!"

"No time for that! Come on!"

They ran around to the street where the transport was and got aboard. "The pilot recognized them," Bones said. "He knows where they live." He went up to the pilot. "We have to get to that farm. This is an emergency. How fast can you get there?"

"About thirty minutes," the pilot said.

"Thirty minutes?"

"Yes."

"Go! Is there any way it can be faster?" Bones asked. "How fast can they get there in a ship?"

"Well, I could go faster, I suppose but it would be dangerous."

"Then I'll do it," someone said.

They looked around to see that Solan had come aboard. "They're not taking Jim off this planet!" he declared.

"Get everyone off this transport but us," Bones said.

When everyone was off, Solan sat down and buckled his seatbelt. The pilot had put the coordinates in already. "Buckle up," Solan said. "This is going to be some ride."

"You ever piloted one of these things?" Bones asked as he was securing his own belt.

"No."

Before Bones could reply, they were zooming away. He did not think he had ever traveled so fast on land, but Solan was looking confident. "I hope this is where they're going," Solan said.

"So do I," Bones replied. "I hope we're not risking our lives for nothing."

"We should have just transported there. Can the Enterprise detect that ship?"

"NO. And if we transported there, they would just run to somewhere else."

"Maybe they have another ship there."

"Maybe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why did you have to bring him along?" Sophie Brand asked.

"Because they're not going to shoot this ship down with him aboard," Will replied.

"So, what do we do with him?"

"We can give him back to Garath."

"OH, no. I'm not going back to that crazy planet. We can leave him somewhere else and escape while they search for him. Garath can do nothing about it. He's the one who let him escape."

Stow stared at Jim Kirk who lay on the floor unconscious with a slight phaser burn on his face. He had fired the stun bolt right into his face. He was not sure what that did to a person, but Kirk was definitely out cold, and that was what he had wanted. "Are you sure the ship can't go to warp?" Stow asked,

"No it can't," Sophie replied. "He took out one of the nacelles! We might never be able to get off this planet if we can't defeat those…freaks!"

"I remember how Kirk defeated one aboard the Enterprise."

"How?"

"Water. If they're at full power, water will kill them."

"Why haven't you said that before?"

"It wasn't relevant before."

"So how do we use water to our advantage?"

"Well, we're living close to a big water source, so we'll use it."

"Now you're thinking. Without them, the others won't have so much advantage."

"Right."

Sophie did not make a smooth landing when they arrived at their destination, and Jim Kirk was starting to stir. He grimaced at the pain in his face, and when he opened his eyes, all he saw was spots for a moment. He looked around him trying to figure out where he was and what had happened. It did not take him long to remember what happened. He tried to sit up but he was facing a blaster which was held by William Stow. "Don't move, Admiral," he said.

Jim's eyes were starting to clear up now. "You are never going to get away with this," he declared.

"We'll see. After all, I have you on this ship."

"Where are we?"

"We're about to transfer to another ship. Now, get up."

Jim just sat there a moment, but then he got up slowly feeling rather woozy after that stun bolt to the face. "It would be better if you gave up now rather than making this worse," Jim said.

"Why would I give up when I have the advantage right now?" Stow asked. "Come on, Admiral."

Jim had no choice but to go along. When they got outside, there were others waiting for them. Jim assumed these people were Sophie Brand's family. "Let us keep him here until you're away," the older man said. "Just take the other ship and go. We won't let him go until you're too far away for them to find you."

"The Enterprise is out there," Sophie replied. "If he's with us, they won't fire on us."

"You can get around the Enterprise. Your ship is a lot more maneuverable. You don't have to go up from here either."

Sophie frowned as she considered that. "I only wanted to get Will off that planet," she said. "I never wanted all this."

"You can stop it now," Jim declared. "Let me go and surrender. Don't go along with him anymore."

Sophie glared at Jim. "I won't betray him. You're just trying to save yourself. You don't care about me."

"As long as you keep going with this, no one can help you."

"I don't want your help."

They got Jim off the ship and cuffed his hands behind him to make sure he could not escape. "Take him into the house," Sophie said.

"You're making a big mistake," Jim said. "You're getting your family involved in this."

Sophie's parents took Jim into the house and made him sit in a chair. "You should try to get her to stop now," Jim declared.

"Be quiet," the man said. He grabbed a sash and tied it around Jim's mouth and then cuffed him to the chair.

Jim knew he was stuck now, but at least maybe they were not going to take him with them.

Solan and the others were coming up on the farm and they could see that the ship had already arrived. "They do have another small ship!" Solan said. He guided the transport vehicle into the yard and stopped.

Bones, Helek, and Ajah disembarked, and Solan soon followed. They all had their weapons ready this time. "Stow!" Bones yelled. "You might as well give up!"

There was no reply, and everything on the farm was quiet except a few animal noises. Jim heard Bones, but Sophie's mother was sitting and aiming a blaster at him. "Don't make a sound," she said.

Helek went over to the side of the ship where Ajah had took out the nacelle, and there were power conduits showing so he drew power from them. Ajah did the same thing. "You do like a display, don't you?" Ajah asked.

Helek smiled with electricity dancing across his teeth. "Hey, what's the good of all this if you can't show off a little?"

They moved on with Doctor McCoy after that. "Let us go first," Helek whispered. "If they shoot at us, we can absorb the energy."

"Go ahead," Bones replied.

They could see the ocean in the distance. "Come on and get me!" Stow yelled. "If you think you can!"

Bones and the others stopped. "Does he think this is some sort of game?" he asked.

"Sounds like it," Solan replied. "This is going to be dangerous from here on."

"They have to be planning to take that ship, but where's Jim?"

"Out here!" Stow yelled.

Helek looked around the side of the ship and could see Stow out almost to the beach. "What's he doing?" he asked.

"He's luring us for some reason," Bones replied.

"But to what?"

"He must have some sort of plan."

Sophie Brand's father came out of the barn, and they all turned their weapons on him. "Where's Jim Kirk?" Bones demanded.

"Why don't you just let them go?" the man asked.

"We're not letting them go anywhere with Jim! Now, where is he? Tell them to surrender."

"Stow won't do that. I talked to my daughter. Even your admiral talked to her."

"Where is Jim?"

"I can't tell you."

"Then you're becoming part of this."

"We'll go after Stow," Helek said.

"We're all going," Bones informed him. "We're not splitting up again."

They hurried around the barn which was not far from the beach. When they came around the barn, they could see Stow running down the beach, and he was definitely carrying some sort of weapon. They went after him, being careful to watch for some sort of trap.

When Stow got about a hundred yards down the beach, he stopped. He could see that Helek and Ajah were ready to take him out, but he would take them out first. Helek fired the first blast of electrical energy at Stow, who dodged and ran back toward the farm area. As they were pursuing him further, blaster bolts came from behind them. They realized Sophie was coming from that way. They split up and Bones and Solan got into cover to try and get Sophie while Helek and Ajah went on after Stow.

Helek squatted on one knee to fire a blast at Stow while Ajah moved further toward his left. Stow fired his weapon at Helek, who dodged, but he stopped to look at the sand, and he realized Stow was shooting water at them. He could see Ajah running toward Stow.

"Ajah!" Helek yelled. He hurried that way because Ajah did not hear him. He could see that Stow was getting that weapon ready again. "Ajah!"

Ajah was getting ready to fire a big blast of energy at Stow, and Helek knew if he was hit with that water while doing that…he would be a goner. From where he was, Solan could hear Helek yelling at Ajah, and he looked to see what was happening. However, he could not see what Helek was seeing.

Helek could not reach Ajah so, he got a big blast ready and shot it at Ajah to knock him out of the way, but Stow realized it before he fired and he turned his weapon on Helek. Ajah fell to the ground and shook his head. Of course he was not hurt, but he looked toward Helek just in time to see him reining in his energy. The water hit Helek and he fell to the ground. Ajah just stared at him a moment. "Helek!" he yelled.

Ajah ran out onto the beach where Helek lay convulsing with the electrical energy now that he was wet. "Don't touch me!" Helek said as he could see that Ajah still had electrical energy on his hands. "He was going to kill you."

"You are not going to die!" Ajah exclaimed. "You are my only brother!"

Bones and Solan were running that way now, and Bones realized what had happened. He threw his pack down onto the ground and got the medical kit out as he fell beside Helek. "Don't touch me," Helek said. "You'll get the shock of your life." He looked up at the sky. "This sure does hurt."

"You can't let him die!" Ajah said to Bones.

"I'm gonna do the best I can," Bones replied.

Ajah stood up and his eyes were glowing brighter than they had ever seen. He looked toward Stow, who was not trying to refill his weapon. Ajah stepped away from the others and closed his eyes.

Solan stood up and watched as Ajah started to glow all over like Helek usually did when he was drawing power from somewhere. "Ajah!" Solan said.

Bones looked to see what was going on, and he realized Ajah was about to kill Stow. "Ajah, no!" he yelled.

Ajah looked at them with his eyes glowing like two suns and his hair in a fiber optic display. "He's not going to hurt anyone else!" he declared with his voice sounding electronic.

"You can't!" Solan replied.

"Watch me." Ajah turned back toward Stow and started walking down the beach seeming to glow more as he went.

"Ajah!" Solan yelled. "You can't do that!" He grabbed his own weapon and thought maybe he could get down there and stun Stow before Ajah took out all his fury on him. He started running and passed Ajah, who simply kept on walking at the same pace. Solan thought he looked a lot like that Jerah had when he was walking toward them on Argus 10.

As he was running, Stow got up with his weapon ready. Solan aimed his blaster at him, but Stow dodged around it. The weapon he had now had the ability to shoot water and the ability to fire laser bolts. He fired at Solan. "Don't come any closer, Solan!" Stow yelled.

"You best give up," Solan replied. "Or you're going to be deep fried!"

"Not if I get him first!"

"You won't! Give it up!"

Solan looked back at Ajah who was glowing in a display of electrical energy like Solan had never seen. He fired at Stow again, but Stow was good at avoiding fire. Ajah let go a huge ball of electrical energy, but Stow managed to get out of the way, although Solan thought his own hair was standing on end. "Ajah, please!" Solan said. "You'll regret it."

Ajah looked at him. "I'm going to stop him, Solan," he replied.

"You don't have to do it this way."

Ajah looked back toward Stow and shot another bolt of energy, which knocked Stow down this time and caused his weapon to short circuit. He threw it down, and for the first time he looked toward Ajah with fear. "Wait!" he yelled. "I give up!"

"It's too late for that!" Ajah replied. "If my brother dies, I will not let you live!"

"Ajah! You can't murder him!" Solan yelled.

"Where is Admiral Kirk?" Ajah asked.

"He's back at the farmhouse!" Stow said. "We were going to leave him here and escape!"

"Once you got done with your murder!"

Stow was backing away from Ajah now, and Solan ran up in front of Ajah. "You can't do that," Solan said. "You are not a murderer."

Ajah glared at him. "You may save him now, but if Helek dies, I'm going to make sure he dies the same way," he said.

Solan could see the anger in Ajah's eyes even with all the electricity. "We got him," he said.

Ajah did not look happy, but he turned around and sprinted back down the beach. Solan sighed with relief, but then he glared at Stow and grabbed him by the arm. "Get back down that beach," he said. He set his blaster to kill. "And don't try anything with me, cause I'm through playing."

Stow glared at Solan but he had no choice now. They walked back down the beach, but Solan thought he wanted to avoid Ajah right now, so he turned to go around the others and go and find Admiral Kirk.

Helek had never hurt so bad in his life even when he was going through all those experiments. "Just lie still," Bones said as he opened his communicator. "Enterprise, come in."

"Enterprise here," Spock replied.

"We got Stow, but Helek is hurt bad. I need you to beam him and me back to the ship. Can you get a lock on him?"

There was silence a moment. "We cannot detect his signal," Spock said.

Bones was not sure what to do. "Then we need a shuttle down here," he replied. "We have to get him dry."

Helek groaned as he could do nothing but lie there. "I guess sometimes I should not make such a big display," he said trying to forget some of the pain he was in.

Ajah leaned over him. "You cannot die," he said. "I don't want to be in this galaxy alone!"

"You'll never be alone, Ajah. You have friends all around you."

"But they're not like us."

"They love you anyway."

Bones' tricorder beeped. Ajah looked at him. "What was that?" he asked.

For once, Bones did not want to say that someone might die. "Nothing," he lied.

"Doctor, you can't let him die."

"He might be okay if we can get him back to the ship. He was not at full power when that water hit him."

"It's funny," Helek said. "We can absorb electricity and blaster bolts…but something as simple as water…"

Solan made it back to the farmhouse with Stow. He met Sophie's father in the yard. "Don't give me any problems," Solan said. "Now, where is Admiral Kirk?"

"He's in the house," the man said.

Solan followed him to the farmhouse, but when he got inside, he found Jim tied to a chair with Sophie guarding him with a blaster, along with her mother. "Untie him," Solan demanded.

"I'm not letting him go," Sophie said. "You let Will go or I'll shoot Kirk."

Solan glared at her. "You wouldn't dare."

"Don't tempt me."

Solan flicked the button on his blaster that put it on stun. He had learned to do it without anyone seeing it. "I'm not letting him go," he said.

Sophie looked surprised. "You're what?" she asked.

"I said, I'm not letting this criminal go."

"You think I won't kill him?"

"No, I don't." Solan suddenly swung his blaster around and fired it into Sophie, and then he stunned Stow as well.

Jim had seen all that happen but he could hardly believe it. Solan got over to him and found that he was cuffed to the chair. He took the tie from around his mouth though. "You alright, Jim?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jim replied. "Where's everyone else?"

"Outside." Solan found the cuff key in Sophie's pocket. He got over to Jim to take the cuffs loose. "Jim, Helek isn't doing too well."

"What?" Jim asked.

"Stow blasted him with water."

Jim's mouth dropped open. "Is he…"

"No."

Jim stood up when he was loose. He grabbed his communicator. "Spock," he said.

"Yes, Admiral," Spock answered.

"I need you to beam all of us back to the ship."

"A shuttle is on the way down to pick up Helek. We are not able to get a lock on him."

"Have they got him yet?"

"No, but they are landing now."

Jim hurried to the door of the house and looked out toward the beach. He could see the shuttle settling down onto the sand. He looked back at Solan. "I guess we'll have to be beamed back with the prisoners," he said.

"Ajah is taking that very hard," Solan replied. "If Helek doesn't make it…you better make sure those prisoners are kept away from him."

Jim scowled at that. "We'll talk later." He turned back to his communicator. "Spock, six to beam up."

They were soon beamed aboard the ship and turned the prisoners, including Sophie's parents over to security. "Put them all in the Brig," Jim said. "No one can visit them."

"Yes, Sir," one of the officer's replied.

Jim just stood there a moment in the transporter room. Solan came over to him. "You alright, Jim?" he asked.

Jim nodded. "I'm a little sore, but other than that, I'm fine. I wanta know how Helek is."

Soon, the shuttle docked in the shuttle bay, and Helek was taken to the medical bay. Jim caught up with Bones on the way. "How is he?" Jim asked.

"He's as well as he can be," Bones replied. "I'll let you know later."

Jim stopped in the corridor as Bones went on into the medical bay. Then he wondered where Ajah was. He walked back to the shuttle bay. "Did Ajah leave the shuttle bay?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir," the deck commander answered.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know, Sir. Is something wrong?"

"No. I was just looking for him."

Jim left the shuttle bay. He knew Ajah liked hanging out on the observation deck, so he went there. Ajah was there, alright, but he was definitely not looking normal. He had electrical pulses circling all around him as he was sitting on the deck. "Ajah?" Jim said.

Ajah was startled and stood up. "Admiral," he said. He looked at Jim with his eyes glowing like suns.

"Ajah, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

Jim walked closer. "Why are you powered up like this?" he asked.

Ajah took a deep breath and he seemed to glow even brighter. "Because I don't know if Helek will die," he said.

"You're like this because you're upset?"

Ajah looked at Jim. "I'm more than upset!"

Jim frowned. "You're still blaming yourself. I told you none of this is your fault!"

"Don't lecture me, Admiral," Ajah said with his voice sounding unlike his own.

"Ajah, you have to get this under control."

"I can't! I don't know how! I've never had this happen before!"

"You gotta calm down," Jim said. "Let's sit here and look out into space." He sat down on the floor facing the portals.

Ajah just looked at him a moment and then sat down. "Let's just think of something good," Jim said. He found it hard to think of anything but Helek too. "I remembered the horse you guys told me about. I remembered his name was Renegade."

"Renegade?" Ajah asked. "Where did they come up with that?"

Jim scowled at that question. "I don't know. I guess maybe they have renegades there just like anywhere."

"He was a really big horse. I wrote a description about everything…I drew him too."

"I'd like to see it. Maybe it would help me remember more."

"It was a beautiful planet. Too bad its inhabitants aren't good."

Jim realized Ajah's voice was starting to sound normal again. "It was so quiet there."

"Yes, it was. I'd never heard such silence. The planet had a lot of magnetism, and Helek and I could draw power from it. It was like nothing I'd ever experienced. Of course, Helek discovered it first."

Jim looked at Ajah who was no longer glowing with electricity. He opened his eyes and they still glowed slightly. "I guess that planet wasn't all bad," Jim said. "Thinking of the silence and peacefulness there helped you."

"Thank you, Admiral," Ajah replied. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's alright. We have to go down there and be with him."

"I want to be. I'll be alone if he dies. I've always just kinda followed his lead. I'm not one of those outgoing people."

"But, Ajah, you're not alone. You're a very good assistant. You have friends who care about you."

"I know but you don't understand me. He's from where I'm from. We're the same. I recruited him into this."

Jim was silent a moment. "I know you were in charge of that investigation and you brought people in to help you. That's the hardest part of being a leader: when someone gets hurt or killed on your mission. It's hard to take, but you have to get that mission done and you can't do it without people. Being able to accept the responsibility is what makes a good leader."

"I'm not a leader."

"Your remorse and compassion says otherwise." Jim looked out the portal. "You think I never sat here and asked myself why I was doing this? When I had to send a message to someone…"

Ajah was just listening. He had certainly never thought of that. "I'm sorry for my reaction," he said.

"Sometimes you just have to react. When Solan was injured protecting me, I was ready to throw away everything, but I couldn't. I was being selfish and shutting out others who cared about Solan too. And I couldn't give up what I had worked for and enjoyed doing. You can't either."

Ajah sighed. "I guess I should get down there," he said and stood up.

"I'm going with you."


	16. Chapter 16

They left the observation deck and went down to the medical bay where Bones was still busy trying to save Helek's life. He had Helek in a chamber to dry him faster. Jim did not ask any questions because he knew Bones was too busy to answer. They just sat in what Jim called the waiting area.

Soon, Spock arrived. "Admiral, are you well?" he asked.

"Yes," Jim answered.

"How is Helek?"

"I don't know right now."

"We are on our way back to Earth. Admiral Winston wants the prisoners brought there to stand trial as soon as possible."

Jim nodded. "Okay."

"He also asked me to give you a message."

Jim waited a moment expecting Spock to continue, but he did not. "So, what's the message?" he asked.

"I will say this: he was not happy that you did not return his call. However, he did not use such…calm and nice terms to express that if you do not reply, he will send you to the darkest corner of the galaxy where the only people you will see are…ants."

Jim shook his head. "Okay, I'll call him now."

Spock sat down beside Ajah as Jim left the medical bay. "Doesn't Admiral Winston understand what we've all been through?" Ajah asked.

"Not completely," Spock replied. "He expects reports and news."

"What's he gonna do to Admiral Kirk?"

"I would assume he will give him a very stern reprimand."

Ajah frowned. "Spock, how do you choose not to be upset about anything?" he asked.

"My choice not to show emotions does not mean that I am not upset," Spock said. "I believe that emotions prevent one from thinking clearly."

"What do you do about the stress? Doesn't it build up?"

"Vulcans are not humans. You should not regret your feelings, nor should you blame yourself for anything that has happened."

"So I've been told."

"Whatever the outcome, we all did what we thought was best. It is the only thing one can do when faced with conflict."

"I don't want my friend to die."

"You have no way of knowing whether that will happen, and it is certain that worrying cannot change it. I do know that Doctor McCoy will do his best. He is a very good doctor."

Ajah knew that was right but he could not keep from thinking about it. He was very tired and wondered when he slept last. He was dozing when Bones sat down beside him. "Ajah," he said.

Ajah opened his eyes. "Doctor. How is Helek?"

Bones blew out a breath. "He's gonna be fine."

Ajah stood up. "He is? Can I see him?"

"Sure."

Ajah followed Bones to where Helek lay resting. "Hey, you have a visitor," Bones said.

Helek opened his eyes which looked bloodshot. "Hi," he said.

"How do you feel?" Ajah asked.

"Fried."

"You saved my life."

"You would have done it for me. I just got the chance first."

Ajah held out his hand, and Helek grabbed it. "Thanks," Ajah said.

"You're welcome," Helek replied. "I guess I'll have to lay off the juice for a while."

"You better."

"He will," Bones interrupted. "His human organs have to heal before he starts electrifying them again. He needs to rest. You can visit again tomorrow."

Ajah nodded. "Thank you, Doctor."

Ajah walked out of the medical bay and met Jim in the corridor. "He's okay," Ajah blurted.

Jim thought Ajah looked happier than he had seen him in days. "I'm glad," he replied.

"The doctor wants him to rest. He said I could visit tomorrow."

"Well, I want to see him now. I'll talk to you later."

Jim went on into the medical bay. "Well, you don't look like you got chewed up," Bones declared.

"No. I think he wants me to keep doing my job," Jim replied. "But you know he wasn't happy."

"Yeah, that's what Spock said."

"It's over now so I have to just get my report done and all. So, Helek's okay?"

"He's not completely out of the woods yet, but I think he can see the edge."

"I'd like to see him."

"Just for a minute. I want him to rest. He's been through something."

"I understand. I'll just see him tomorrow. You tell him I was here."

"I will. By the way, you didn't come for your exam."

Jim started backing up toward the door. "Gotta get that report done or I probably will start looking chewed."

"Jim."

"See you tomorrow, Bones."

Bones shook his head as Jim went on out the door. "Some people."

After four days, they arrived back at Earth. Helek was up now and feeling pretty normal again. Ajah had stayed with him in the medical bay most of the time. Helek had even talked him into writing something about Garresant. He knew he had made all those notes about the planet.

"You can write a novel like no one's ever read or seen, and warn about that planet at the same time," Helek said.

"You really think I should continue writing?" Ajah asked. "After what happened…"

"None of that was your fault. That guy was warped before he found your novel. Do you know how many people have read and played your novels? One crazy person can't take your enjoyment from you."

Ajah was silent a moment. "I know you're right but I guess it'll take time."

"Don't wait too long. We're all in suspense."

Jim walked up just as he said that. "In suspense about what?" he asked.

"His next novel," Helek said.

"Oh yeah. It ought to be a doozy. You take care, Helek. Ajah, I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes, Sir," Ajah replied. Now that he was back on Earth, he thought of Felonia, mainly because Priscilla had been waiting for Solan, and Jim and Carol were leaving the ship together.

"Hey, don't forget your check-up," Bones said to Helek as he was leaving the ship.

"I won't," Helek replied. He looked at Ajah. "Hey, what are you thinking about?"

"I think I have a date," Ajah said.

"You? You're kidding. I thought you were too quiet to get a date."

"Hey, she likes my novels. She hears what I say in my mind."

Helek absorbed that. "So, you're saying she's reading your mind?"

"Do you have to be so sarcastic?"

"Yeah."

"She likes my novels, okay? She's Admiral Winston's secretary."

"Felonia?"

Ajah was surprised. "Yeah. How do you know her?"

"Well, I wouldn't say I know her but I've met her. A Vulcan. Probably just the right woman for you. You two can talk intelligently to each other."

"Are you insulting me?"

"No. I'm just saying you're a little boring."

"Boring? Wow. You don't think my novels are boring."

"No. You gotta let some of that come out to the surface."

"Are you giving me dating advice?"

"Isn't that what brothers do?"

Ajah smiled. "Yeah."

Jim, Carol, and Alex went home. Jim would have to go the next day to file reports and testify about the two criminals they had brought back. He could not tell much except what happened outside Garresant, but he could present evidence, and the others, especially Doctor McCoy, could do the rest. He was just glad to be home. They had also brought Kuaya with them, and were not sure exactly what to do about him. Jim was certain there was another motive for Kuaya's exiting his planet, but they had not convinced him to reveal it as of yet.

When Jim lay down on the bed that night, he realized how tired he was. He had been tense for so long, he wondered if he remembered how to relax. Carol came in there wearing a purple negligee. "Wow," Jim said.

"You like it?" Carol asked.

"Of course."

Carol got into the bed and cuddled up to Jim. "I'm so glad to be back home in our own bed," she said.

"Me too," Jim replied.

"I'm even gladder to have you back."

"I wouldn't rather be anywhere else."

"What do you think they'll do with Kuaya?"

"I don't know. I still don't believe he only wanted to escape the planet."

"What else could he want?"

Jim turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "That's the problem. I just don't know."

"Must you think about it tonight?" Carol asked.

Jim looked at her. "I guess I've thought about all this enough today. I just dread tomorrow. I have to talk about something that I don't even know all the details."

"But you do know who did it. That's what counts, and the rest of us know how we found you."

"But I can't tell all that. All I can tell is what I know."

"So, that's what you'll do. For now, you're going to forget all this."

Jim smiled. "And you're going to make me forget?"

"Absolutely."

The next morning, Jim was up early although he did not feel like he had slept much. He had been thinking about today, but Carol had kept him awake too. Not that he would complain about that, but he did not want to yawn in court.

Jim got into his uniform and stood in front of the mirror. He did not know what sort of questions he would have to answer, but he would do his best. Carol was up as well, and Alex would be staying with Jim's mother while they were at the hearing.

Admiral Winston was waiting for Jim when he arrived at Starfleet Headquarters. "Come with me, Admiral Kirk," he said. "Doctor Kirk, you are needed in the witness rooms around the corner."

Carol looked at Jim and then went her way. Jim followed Admiral Winston to another area of the building where the conference room was with several other admirals. "Have a seat," Admiral Winston said, gesturing to the chair at the end of the table.

Jim sat down and thought he must have to sit there so they could all see him. He felt like he was on display. "The reason I brought you here is so we could get a better understanding of what happened," Admiral Winston said.

"I'm not sure what else I can say," Jim said. "I woke up on the planet. I was given instructions not to stop for more than five minutes and someone was tracking me. I finally found my way to a village of bird people. I don't remember much after that, except there were humans who lived there. I kept losing time. I was sleeping and didn't know how long I had slept. That's all I know until I woke up aboard the Enterprise. Doctor McCoy found that it was because of the fragrance there which is some sort of pheromone produced by the trees that drives the inhabitants of the planet to mate."

"You consider this planet a danger to humans?" Winston asked.

"Yes. They take humans by force and make them believe they want to stay there. Spock informed me that he left a beacon to warn others. I was also told that the planet has a very strong magnetic field and communication is difficult to impossible."

"What is your opinion of the one who claims he wanted to escape the planet?"

Jim frowned. "I don't believe that is his whole reason. I just think there's something else behind it."

"Like what?"

"I don't know but you can't believe anything they say."

Just then, Jim felt a sneeze coming on, but he resisted it. Admiral Winston leaned back in his chair. "What should we do with him then?" he asked. "We can't just keep him in prison. He hasn't committed a crime. From what I hear, it would be dangerous to return him to his world since it is impossible without going down to the planet. And he has asked for asylum."

"That's true, Sir," Jim said. "I'm not sure what actions you should take. I just think he's a danger."

"We really don't have a choice but to turn him loose. He doesn't know how to pilot a ship."

"At least we don't think he does. There have been ships on that planet that weren't seen again."

"This is starting to sound very ridiculous and confusing."

"It is, Sir, but it is the truth."

"We will have to consider this further," Admiral Winston said. "This being was not in with Stow and Brand; am I correct?"

"As far as I know, he wasn't. Lieutenant Brand helped Lieutenant Stow to make a trade to the bird people so that they would let him go. I don't know how they got up this plan but maybe they can explain that."

"They have not been willing to discuss it."

"None of it?"

"None."

"Or maybe they're afraid to," Jim said.

"Why? What could they possibly do to them?"

"I'm not sure. I know there's more to this than we know. It has to be more than a mating season. It just has to be more."

"You believe they're wanting to branch out into the galaxy?"

"Maybe. They've completely taken over that planet. It is completely silent. As far as we could tell, there was no other life, not even insects. That's why I believe you can't just turn Kuaya loose."

"We'll consider this matter further. You're dismissed."

Jim left the conference room. He hated it when he had such a bad feeling, but right now, he felt very eerie. He hoped he was wrong.

The trial and questioning lasted most of the day. Stow and Brand, who had been stripped of their rank in Starfleet, still refused to tell their reasons. Sophie's parents were released to return home. Stow and Brand, however, would spend time in a penal colony.

Jim walked outside, and he felt that sneeze coming on again. He was not sure why he was sneezing. He thought maybe it was just residue from his ordeal. He could not help but think of Kuaya. He knew Admiral Winston was right when he said they could not keep him in prison because he had not committed a crime. He had claimed he came aboard to escape the planet.

Jim sneezed again. Carol came out of the building next. "I'm glad that's over," she said. "Maybe we can go back to normal."

"Maybe," Jim replied and put his arm around her. "How about something to eat?"

"Sounds wonderful. What did you have in mind?"

"I thought we would just go out and have a romantic dinner."

"I like the sound of that. Are we wearing these uniforms?"

"Absolutely not. We're going to change into something comfortable. Who says we have to be dressed up to have a romantic dinner?"

"Some restaurants say so."

"I'll just remind them that I'm an admiral."

Carol laughed. They got a transport back to their apartment…

Admiral Winston and the others decided that they had to release Kuaya because he had committed no crime and had asked for asylum. However, someone would have to check on him from time to time to see what he was doing. "You're welcome to stay on Earth," Admiral Winston said. "But if you become a threat, you will be dealt with severely."

"Yes, Sir," Kuaya replied. "I mean you no harm."

Admiral Winston could not help but think of Kirk's words: _you can't believe anything they say. _"You're free to go," he said reluctantly. "We've supplied you with some credits to get started."

"Thank you. What are credits?"

"Money. You have to have it to buy what you need."

"Oh. And I may fly?"

"Of course."

Kuaya left that room and found his way out of the building. He had never seen such a place as San Francisco. He had never seen buildings nor the vehicles they had here. He was not interested in the city, however. He held the pouch that hung from his belt and could feel its contents. It was only the first step of his plan. He spread his great wings, getting a few gasps, but he flew up high to find a big forest…

While Jim and Carol were at a restaurant, he sneezed again. He rubbed his forehead. "Jim," Carol said. "Why are you sneezing?"

"I don't know," Jim replied. "Maybe it's just something about that planet that's still hanging onto me."

"You should see Doctor McCoy before he goes back to Pacifica."

"For a sniffle?"

"Jim."

"I'll see him tomorrow. I'm not going tonight. I want to do what I want. And we're going to a show."

"Where?"

"At the theater. Where else?"

"Jim Kirk, are you keeping secrets from me?"

"No. We're going to the live theater. I found out they're actually performing one of Ajah's novels there. He never told me."

"I wonder why."

"I'm not gonna ask him. I'm just going to see it."

"I'm looking forward to it."

When they were done eating, they went to the theater. They were surprised that Ajah introduced the play. Jim thought he was always learning new things about his friends. He had no idea that Ajah had a novel that was also a play. It was a very good play, mostly like all of Ajah's novels were good.

"That was fabulous," Carol said. "Shouldn't we go and tell him?"

"I don't think so," Jim replied. "I think he'd rather we leave him alone."

Carol frowned at that suggestion. "Why do you think that?"

"I just think he needs his space after all we went through."

"I'm not sure of that."

"Well, maybe I'll say something to him in the morning at the office."

"Good. Should we go and get Alex, or is he spending the night with your mom?"

"We could ask if he's asleep."

"If he's not, he should be."

Jim took out his communicator. "Hello, Mom," he said.

It was not long until she answered. "Hello, Son."

"We just got out of the theater. Is Alex asleep?"

"He is. You know there's no need to disturb him."

Jim smiled. "Well, Carol will pick him up in the morning."

"He'll be ready."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Good night."

Jim closed the communicator. "So, what do we do now?" he asked.

"I suppose we could go home and find something to do there," Carol said.

"We probably could."

The next morning, Jim got up feeling worse. He not only had a "sniffle", but a sore throat as well. He got ready to go to the office anyway. He left a note for Carol and left without waking her since she did not have to be up as early. He knew he should probably go to Doctor McCoy but maybe he would call him later in the day.

Jim walked into his office and flopped in his chair behind his desk. He sat there a moment. "I'm sick," he said. He had barely spoken to Ajah when he came in. He pressed the intercom. "Ajah."

"Yes, Sir," Ajah answered.

"Would you call Doctor McCoy for me?"

"Are you alright, Admiral?"

"I think I'm sick."

"I'll get him right away, Sir. Would you like me to get anything else for you?"

"No. Just get Bones."

"Yes, Sir."

Jim leaned back in his chair. He could not remember ever feeling this bad. He was glad when Bones came through the doorway. He took one look at Jim and knew he was bad sick. He set his medical kit on the desk. "How long have you been feeling bad?" he asked.

"This morning," Jim said. "I sneezed yesterday."

Bones scanned Jim with the medical tricorder. He was silent a moment as he read the results. "Jim, who all have you been in contact with since you got back here?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Jim, you have bird flu."

Jim was not expecting that diagnosis. "This can't be happening," he said. "You know where I've been."

"This could be an epidemic here."

"Well, can't you inoculate everyone I've been around?"

"And everyone they've been around…at least it's been only two days."

"You should tell Admiral Winston."

Bones nodded. "I have to get you to the hospital." He took a mask from his med kit.

"You mean I have to wear that?"

"Yeah."

Jim sighed but he put the mask on. "Can you imagine what this will cause if people see me like this?"

"It would be worse if they caught this. Now, come on. You have to make me a list of everywhere you've been. We have to stop this now."

Jim agreed with that. While he and Bones were on their way to the hospital, he made a list of everywhere he had been. "You have to contact Carol before…what about Alex?"

"Don't worry. I've been through this. We'll get a hold on it."

Jim was all too glad to lie down on a bed when they arrived at the hospital. "Bones, this proves that Stow brought that virus to Pacifica," he said.

"I could have treated them and didn't remember. There were too many to remember who all I treated. All the inhabitants of that planet could be…"

Bones and Jim looked at each other. "Kuaya," they said at the same time.

"We can't panic," Bones said. "I have to get it under control. You just get comfortable. Carol is more likely to have contracted this than anyone else."

By that evening, the hospital was full of people, and Bones was busy. He inoculated everyone who was not infected, but he had to treat Jim for three days. He managed to keep everyone else from getting infected.

They had found out that Kuaya was no longer in custody and no one knew his whereabouts. "Maybe he went off to live alone in the woods," Bones said. "And maybe he's not a carrier."

"That's a big maybe," Jim replied. "I'm just glad I survived."

"Well, just don't be doing any smooching and stuff for at least two days, and rest."

"You don't think I should go to the office either?"

"Not today. I'll think about it tomorrow."

"Thanks, Bones."

"You're welcome, Jim."

Jim walked out of the hospital where Carol had just arrived. "Well, so you can go home," she said.

"Yeah, but Bones said no _smooching and stuff_."

Carol laughed. "He really said that?"

"Yeah."

"I guess we have to sleep on opposite sides of the bed then."

"You and me? Not gonna happen. I like cuddling."

Carol smiled. "Me too. We just won't tell him."

"Cuddling is not smooching and stuff."

They both laughed as they walked, glad that the situation had been no worse than it was…


End file.
